Life Renew
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: *When young Ayame Kai is tired of her old life she bails and runs away but when lightnings strikes a symbol on the tree and sends her into the World of Naruto, her favorite anime/manga. But what happens when she's confronted by the Akatsuki? Tune in
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of this! She's so smart just send her off to college already!" Amy yelled pointing at the teen with light brown hair

"Amy sit down now. Some students are more mature than others so whatever problem you have with Ayame get over it." Mr. Kayto said, Ayame sighed. She hated her life. She was perfect. Perfect but never happy. Her family hated her, her classmates hated her, the world would hate her if it could.

"But Mr. Kayto!" Amy complain

"Be quiet. Get out of my classroom NOW." Mr. Kayto said

"This is your fault you bitch!" Amy yelled throwing a book at her, Ayame just caught it and put it on the desk

"You're the only one complaining. I don't really care if you like me or not. But don't yell at the teacher for doing his job." Ayame said in a bored tone, Amy got red and charged at her, Mr. Kayto grabbed her and sent her to the principals office. Everyone was mumbling, Ayame looked out her window and sighed.

"Time to go home." Mr. Kayto said, everyone left, Ayame was always the last to leave

"You should just left, you know." Mr. Kayto said "You shouldn't be here." he added sadistically

"Whatever." Ayame said leaving the school, she smiled as she walked out the school. It was raining, she loved it. She walked home.

* * *

"Why can't you just leave the house, hun?" Ayame's father asked

"Because I'm only 16. I need to be 18 and you or mom won't sign the papers to let me be an adult." Ayame stated plainly, he grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him

"Just cause you're smart you little bitch doesn't mean you can treat me and your family like shit." He said as he pushed her down

"i'm just doing what mom asked me to do. To leave HER family alone." Ayame said as she got up. She walked to her room downstairs into her room, the basement.

"I'm leaving tonight." She said, she did some work on the computer and printed out paper. By the time it was late, she knew everyone was asleep or gone. She hated her life, so she's going with a new one. She started packing her duffel bag, she had only so many clothes and she snuck in her laptop and her electronics. She grabbed some other things and then she went to a small room near her bed, she opened and took out her money, a life savings. She was going to live in Japan so she just had the money transfer to that.

"Now to the airport." Ayame said. She ran through the forest outside her house. It was still raining but she bared through it to get away, then she heard thunder and saw lighting. She jumped and tried to hurry to a Taxi at the end of the way. Next thing she knows she passes by a tree with a weird symbol on it.

"Isn't that the Akatsuki sign?" She asked herself. Then a huge crackling thunder sound came to and lighting hit the same tree. She passed out.

* * *

Ayame woke up by the rays of sun hitting her face, she sat up and looked around. She stood up and notice that this wasn't the forest she ran through. She walked through some bushes and saw a small village down where she was, she had her bag and was glad she wasn't wet anymore. She thought it looked familiar, she went down to the village. Everything was different and bright with color. She heard it was a Festival coming tonight, she smiled. She saw a hotel so she went to that.

"Hi, I would like to have a room please." She said to the lady at the desk

"Just one room miss?" She asked, Ayame nodded, "Alright. Here's your key. You pay when you leave, Miss. oh and what's your name?" The lady asked, Ayame smiled

"Keida. Keida Takara. I'm new here." She said, she said she would get a new life.

"Alright Miss Takara. Have a good time. Call if you need anything! I'm Tasu" The lady/Tasu said. Keida nodded and left to her room, she empty her bag and sighed.

"Hopefully I, Keida Takara, will be able to afford this hotel." Ayame/Keida said, she changed her clothes to a white long shirt with a purple top thats off the shoulder with wooden sandal, she got last year.

"Perfect!" Keida said laughing, she was happy. NO ONE gave her any dirty looks or yelled, no fighting no hatred. She was free. She walked out with a small bag containing her ID and money.

"I should probably get a Kimono." She said looking around at the women with theirs

* * *

"Come on Itachi-san. The Festival is fun. The women there aren't so bad either." Kisame said smirking, Itachi sighed

"We'll stop by. But that's it. We need to get back." Itachi said

"Didn't expect to see you two here." A voice said coming out from behind a tree

"Hey Sasori. Where's your partner?" Kisame asked

"He went ahead to get our room. He wants to see the Festival of Lights." Sasori said boredly

"I understand." Itachi said looking at Kisame

"I'll go on ahead and get our room, Itachi." Kisame said grinning then left

* * *

"Hello Miss Takara. My you went shopping." Tasu said looking at Keida

"They wouldn't let me leave unless I bought something." Keida said sighing, they laughed and Keida asked how much a night would cost. It was really cheap so Keida was happy.

"Do you need any help with your bags?" She asked

"No I'm fine. Thank you though. When the the Festival of Lights start?" Keida asked

"Around dawn." She said, Keida nodded. She walked to her room trying to juggle her things together but she tripped and fell

"Damn Merchant people." Keida said sighing

"Do you need help, un?" a voice said behind her, Keida froze, she heard that voice before, she knew that accent but she was probably going crazy.

"Uh y-yes." Keida said unsure, the man bent down to help, he grinned at her

"The Merchants here are very crafty, un." Her blonde helping said, "I'm Deidara, yeah." He said

"H-Hi. I-I'm Keida." Keida said completely baffled, he grabbed her bags and extended his hand to help her stand up. She grabbed his hand and she stood up.

"Where's you room, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Down there to the right." Keida said walking next to him trying not to blow her top off. She stood in front of her room and got out her key and open the door. Deidara walked in and set the bags down.

"You're alone, un?" Deidara asked looking at her lonely bag

"Hai. I just left home, so I'm alone. I like it, I'm free." Keida admitted, Deidara turned to her confused

"That's nice, I suppose, un." Deidara said unsure

"Hehe I'm a complicated person." Keida said to avoid the silences

"Are you here for the Festival of Lights, un?" Deidara asked

"I now am. I didn't even hear about it till I got here. I assume I'll see you and your friends there." She said

"How do you know I have friends, un?" He asked defensively

"I, uh, saw people wearing the same cloak coming down to the village when I was out shopping." Keida made up, kinda, she thought she did but that's when she thought she was crazy.

"Oh, un." Deidara said slightly embarrassed

"It's okay. We'll I'm gonna go out to eat so~" Keida said, Deidara nodded and got the hint, he left the room and left Keida alone in her room. She closed the door and locked it, she slid down her door with her eyes widen and her heart beating fast.

"Holy shit. I'm going to die." Keida said


	2. Chap 2 Festival of Lights

Keida took a deep breath and drank her soup, Miso Ramen actually. She sighed and was trying to replay everything that just happen. A worm hole? No, you would need to be in space, right? Maybe she died and in turn cause her to think she was alive in the Naruto World and live like she wanted to? Or maybe she was a freak.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" Keida muttered, drinking her soup

"She was cute, un. I've never seen her before, yeah."

{Oh hell no.} She thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. {This is not happening! Maybe he doesn't remember me!} She thought hoping but she remained silent

"What she look like?" She heard another voice say, she heard that voice before but couldn't remember it. She was too busy trying to remember the voice she didn't pay attention to the steps coming behind her.

"Hello Keida, un." Deidara said, he was next to her face, very close.

"Uh, hey Deidara.. I didn't expect to see you here?" Keida said chuckling nervously. She looked around and her heart stopped. The Akatsuki. Not all of them but the main ones the show focuses on. Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori.

{Oh I'm so screwed.} She thought, Kisame gave her a toothy grin at that moment making her blushed and nervous

"Deidara's right. You are cute." Kisame stated and Keida blushed more

"I didn't say that, un!" Deidara yelled blushing

"Yes you did, Brat." Sasori said smirking. Keida just rubbed her left wrist nervously, she glanced at it and thought she saw a pocket watch and she blinked and it was gone.

{I must be tired.} she thought, she left it alone and noticed the four men looking at her, she chuckled uncomfortably

"Um, hi? I'm Keida Takara. I'm new." Keida introduced

"Kisame. The red head is Sasori and this guy is Itachi." Kisame said smiling, Keida smiled too which seem to make him blush

"Nice to meet you all. I'm assuming your going to the Festival of Lights?" Keida asked, Deidara and Kisame nodded their head while Sasori and Itachi sighed.

"Not by choice." Sasori stated, Keida giggled which cause them to be startled

"Sorry. This is my first Festival, so I'm just acting all giddy. I just think people should enjoy life and be happy." Keida explained as she paid for her food.

"I hope to see you all at the Festival." She said leaving after giving a proper goodbye. she smiled and waved as she left the Restaurant.

"She's strange." Sasori said, they all spoke about random thing but Deidara was the only one who watched her leave.

"Wow, un." He said as he smiled. Keida walked into the hotel and took a deep breathe and walked up to Tasu and smiled at her.

"Um Tasu?" Keida asked nervously, Tasu looked up and smiled at her

"Yes, Miss Takara?" she asked

"I, um, need your help." Keida asked embarrassed while Tasu gave her a strange look.

* * *

"Oh Miss Takara! You look so beautiful! This kimono is perfect on you!" Tasu exclaim happily

"Really? Thank you. It's my first one." Keida said as she stared at herself in the mirror. The Kimono matched her eye's, light Crystal blue, it had different shades of blue in it and stars along the sides and folds. Her hair was held up in a bun by brown blue chop sticks with her bangs showing. She had put on a small amount of blush on her already rosy cheek and a hint of lip gloss on her plump pink lips.

"Well we finished in time. The Festival is starting! Go have some fun!" Tasu said shooing Keida out her own room. Keida thanked Tasu and they both smiled. Keida left and walked outside of the hotel, she froze at the pure amazement that is this village. The village was dim but brighten with the candles and light inside boxes, lanterns and balloons of light flying around surrounding every corner. Everyone was in kimono's and smiling, having a great time.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Keida said as she started walking around, she decided to go to the center of it. Keida saw a small boy with his mother playing a game, the winner consist of the fish they caught. She smiled, she always saw people do, so she went to give it a try. She failed the first two attempt but the little boy told her to not get the net completely wet, he grabbed her hand to show her and he helped her catch a fish. Keida laughed and gave the boy her fish. She also gave him a kiss on his forehead and grin at him. He blushed and smiled, he then ran back to his mother to show her where she had given him a 'prize' as he called it. Keida was having fun, running around with the younger children having her try everything, even if she didn't want to but she did. She looked at some trinkets and started laughing about how she was so happy since she left that horrid world. She went to turn but bumped into someone.

"Oopies! Sorry!" Keida said overjoyed with happiness, she looked up and blushed

"Keida? My you look beautiful." Kisame said giving her a small smile

"Thank you, Kisame-san. You look handsome yourself." Keida said smiling, she wasn't lying either, to her it didn't matter if Kisame was blue or looked like a shark. He looked very nice with his kimono, it was a navy blue but it was shaded with another blue.

"Thank you." Kisame said bashful with a blush

"Nee-chan, come dance with us!" Dai asked, Keida blushed and laughed

"Nee-chan? I thought you were new?" He asked

"I am but the children cling to me easily." Keida explained then she turn to Dai, "I'll be with you and the others as soon as I'm done with Kisame-san, okay?" Keida explained, Dai nodded his head quickly and smiled at the blue man.

"Nee-chan! Bring your boyfriend too! I'll see you too there!" Dai said which made both Kisame and Keida blush red, Keida looked away and laughed nervously

"Kids, huh. What are we to do." She said, Kisame grinned

"You really like kids, huh?" Kisame asked

"Yeah. They so young they don't know how to judge people. You can teach them right from wrong and no matter how much you may fail in life they will always love you." Keida said softly, Kisame watched as she spoke, her tone was sad but calm as in she went through pain. But she was too beautiful for that, no?

"I want lots of kids." Kisame stated, Keida grinned at him and took the sleeve

"Good cause you're helping me babysit these!" she said pulling him towards the children, he blushed but followed nonetheless, he might as well enjoy his time with this girl. He'll probably never she her again after tonight.

"Nee-chan!" The children chanted, they ran to help nearly making her fall if Kisame hadn't catch her.

"Nee-chan brought her boyfriend!" Dai yelled causing the other kids to gather around them, they blushed and explained they weren't dating but telling the truth to a child was hard. They were playing with the children. Soon enough Kisame saw Deidara and the other two with him, they seem to be looking for him but he ignored them and he was surprise to see Keida dancing with Dai.

"Okay Dai, just have fun." Keida said smiling at how Dai was angry because he wasn't tall enough for Keida.

"Kisame-nii! Come helkp me dance with Keida-chan!" Dai yelled, Kisame laughed and walked over to him, he picked him up enough so they could dance.

"My Dai! You've grown so fast! Have you been eating your vegetables?" Keida joked

"I will everyday! Only if I can dance with pretty girls like you!" Dai said blushing, Keida smiled and kissed his cheek. She noticed his mother looking for him.

"Alright Dai, your mother's looking for her. Go to her. Go find your families kids." Keida announced, everyone moaned and groan but she shooed them all away and smiled.

"You'd make a wonderful mother." Kisame said, music started to play but they smiled

"Thank you. You'd make a wonderful father, the kids love you." Keida said laughing, Kisame held out his arm to escort her to the dance floor. Keida took it with a smile.

* * *

"Where's Kisame, un? I swore I saw him, yeah." Deidara said annoyed

"He's over there. Dancing with a girl." Itachi said slightly surprise, Sasori and Deidara shared a look of 'no-way~!' Itachi nodded and pointed towards the dance floor. They hurried up and Kisame and the girl came walked down next to them, not even realizing they were there.

"I'm sorry! I'm usually not that clumsy of a dancer!" the girl said, her voice sounded familiar

"It's alright, Keida. It's not like you can hurt me. No offences." Kisame said, they both laughed,

"Keida, un?" Deidara asked standing right in front of her, she blushed at the surprise

"Hello Deidara." Keida said calming down, thought she thought she heard Kisame growl

"So, un. What's with this, hm?" Deidara asked moving his finger between Kisame and Keida, Keida blushed and laughed nervously while Kisame looked annoyed.

"You look beautiful Keida. Like a doll." Sasori said looking at her kimono

"I would say the same about you all. You four look handsome." Keida said smiling, the men's heart skipped a beat

"We'll aren't you just filled with sunshine and happiness." A random stranger said grabbing Keida's waist to him, she push him away and wiped off whatever flit she had on her.

"Can you leave me alone." Keida said coldly, the man laughed at her, "I don't see what's so funny." she added annoyed

"You think you scared me girly?" The man said reaching for her chest, she grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, he fell in pain

"And you think I'm afraid of you? Pathetic." Keida said bending his hand back more, he was near tears and was begging to be set free. She let him go and he ran away cursing her.

"We could have protected you, un." Deidara said, looking at the girl in a new light

"Why? You barely know me, plus I've taken care of myself for years. I'm use to guys like that." Keida said walking towards an ice cream stand.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"I'm not trying to be rude but I don't want to tell my life's story to four strangers who I probably will never see again after tonight." Keida said as she paid for her ice cream, Chocolate. Her favorite.

"I see." Sasori said, he would feel the same. Though the other three seem to want to know

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE LIGHT SHOW IS GOING TO BEGIN!" The Mayor or something announced

"Well. I'm going to get a good seat! See you later?" Keida said unsure, she picked up her kimono while balancing her ice cream ran towards the forest.

"Sasori's right, un. She is strange, yeah." Deidara said, Kisame bumped into him and walked the way she ran, they shrugged and followed him. Keida climbed a tree and sat on its branch, the first firework was set off and she laughed with glee.

"Amazing." She said not aware of the eyes staring at her intently


	3. Chap 3 TO AME!

Kisame laid awake. he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Keida. She gave him the time of day and she didn't cringe away from him when he asked her to dance. But he knew he had to put her out of his mind.

* * *

"Miss Takara, you're leaving so soon?" Tasu asked

"Hai. I'm afraid so. I want to try to make it to Amegakure in the least amount of time." Keida explained, she went to her pocket to pay but Tasu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother, call this a gift for bringing an old woman joy. Just promise me you'll visit me and the children time to tome." Tasu said, her eye's watered over. Keida nodded and she noticed within a day she manage to find someone who cared about her and not hate her. she was happy for that. She looked up at Tasu.

"I promise you I will. Do you have I map I can have?" Keida asked, Tasu handed her a map and circled the short route to Ame. Keida smiled, "Do you think you can do me a favor?" Keida asked smiling.

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss but we didn't order the Breakfast Special." Itachi said politely, Itachi still let her and her two maids in with her and set up at the table.

"I know you didn't. This was a departing gift from a friend of yours." Tasu said, "Here. She left you a note." She said handing it to Kisame. After a minute they left leaving a banquet of food for the four.

"What's the note say, un?" Deidara asked, Kisame opened the note and read it outloud

_Hey boys. I thought you'd want to wake up to something yummy and delicious! I hope you all have a safe home [or where ever your going]. Don't bother trying to thank me or find me. I left as soon as I wrote this note for Tasu to give to you. I hope you like the parting gift! Tell Sasori to enjoy life! Bye Bye!_

_~*Keida Takara_

_P.S. I had fun with you Kisame!_

Kisame blushed at what she wrote, didn't read it out loud and he stuffed the note in his pant pocket.

"Odd girl." Sasori said biting into toast [A/N: Sasori can eat if he wants to! He doesn't have to it won't kill him if he doesn't but he will eat on occasions! And he has taste buds.]

"Yeah." Kisame said, he smiled and took a bit out of his pancake

* * *

"CRAP~!" Keida yelled running from a group of guys. Sadly men hold grudges! And that creepy guy last night, Nato, she heard his friend yell brought his two friends and tried to rough her up for last night's event. She was hoping she was going the right way, she slipped and slide down a mountain side, a small one but enough to freak her out.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed, once she hit the bottom she rolled down and looked behind her, they were coming but not as fast a before. She ran off hoping to be saved by someone. She saw a light and ran to that.

* * *

"Don't you ever get sick from being up here Deidara?" Kisame asked

"Not really, un." Deidara said, he made three birds to fly back to the base. One alone for him, one for Kisame because he was bigger and another for Itachi and Sasori.

"Ahhhh!" They heard, they saw hanging off the edge of the mountain, they all shrugged

"I hate my life!" They heard the voice again, someone fell and started falling. Deidara, never one for suicides decided to save the poor soul. He made his bird dive up and caught the stranger. He looked at who he caught and noticed it was Keida. He was shocked, he noticed the other three asking him to come down, he flew down. Keida seem sick.

"Keida, un?" Deidara asked concern

"My fuckin' head." She said holding her head, "I didn't realize how loud I am." she said covering her eyes

"You got a headache from hearing yourself yell?" Sasori said chuckling. Adorable.

"I guess..." Keida started, she looked around and waved "Uh hey peoples. Hehehe I didn't think I would ever see you again." Keida said nervously

"Were you trying to kill yourself, un?" Deidara asked as he put her on her feet, she got woozy and held on to Deidara for balance

"Uh no. I was running away from 3 guys who were trying to beat me and I ran toward the light which happen to have a cliff at the end of it. I grabbed onto the edge but my hand slipped." Keida explained

"Oh, un." Deidara said blushing. Keida shivered, she was cold but she would rather be cold than dead. She tried to balance herself without Deidara, it was hard but she just spread out her arm like she would a balance beam. She reached the head of her bird and looked out into the sun, it was beautiful. She felt her hair blowing in the wind and smiled, she petted the clay creature who in turn seem to nuzzle her.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked, she looked at him and smiled

"Amegakure. I thought I could find a job there for a while and then travel around." Keida said, the four men shared a look

"We are also going to Ame." Sasori stated

"Oh cool. We'll you can put me down on the ground and-" Keida started

"Your kidding right, un?" Deidara said, Keida gave him a confused look and he seem surprise

"Look, yeah. we'll take you and we'll split, un. Leaving a pretty girl alone in the forest isn't my style, yeah." Deidara said smiling, Keida blushed and nodded. She sat down but yelped as soon as Deidara let the bird glide down, Keida seem to fly off the bird slightly before Deidara caught her. He chuckled and placed her in between his legs and she felt her heart skip a beat. Kisame glared slightly.

"I won't let you die, un." Deidara said smirking

"Much appreciated." Keida said chuckling nervously

* * *

"Well, un. Were here, yeah." Deidara said, he set the birds on the ground and waited for everyone to get off, Keida got a bit scared and slide off the bird into Itachi's arms.

"Thank you Itachi-san." Keida said smiling, she checked her bag and surprisingly she still had it. She felt dirty, she hoped to get a cheap hotel today and find a job before today ended or tomorrow.

"Hn." Itachi said, her smile seem to calm his nerve but he pushed away the thought.

"We'll goodbye then. Safe travels!" Keida said unsure and smiled

"Bye." They all said, she turned to look at them and smiled, she ran into the village. It looked much different than the Show had made it out to be. It was clean but more metal in it replacing the classic wood most villages use. Keida smiled and sighed. so her new life would start in the home village of the Akatsuki and Pain as the ruler of Ame, where she would stay for god knows how long. She smiled and came across a sign and smiled.


	4. Chap 4  Tobi

_~:~ A WEEK LATER ~:~_

Keida had found a job on her first day in Ame! She worked at a music store across from the hospital and a hotel to stay at 5 minutes away. She would play some instruments outside the store for when the sick patients come out for a breather. She'd hope it'd bring up their spirits, it would work some days but on others days it wouldn't. Keida was currently putting the self teach piano books away in their own shelves, it was peaceful. Until someone knocked over the drum set. She quickly turned around slightly shocked and surprise. She watched as the clumsiest and craftiest member of the Akatasuki just entered. Tobi aka Madara Uchiha. But she would rather like him as Tobi!

"Tobi is sorry!" He announced to Keida with tears streaming down his one eye socket of his mask. She giggled and picked up the drum from the ground.

"It's okay. I had to put them over by the display window anyways." Keida said trying to soothed him. She started arranging them in front of the window.

"KEIDA! WHAT WAS THAT?" Her boss voice boomed from the back room. She winced. He was very bipolar, like a pregnant woman.

"N-Nothing sir! Someone just t-tripped over the drums! I-I'm fixing them now!" She yelled back to him slightly embarrassed, she heard him mumble something and then silence.

"T-Tobi thinks your boss is scary." Tobi said whispered to Keida handing her another drum. She grabbed it and started to set it up right

"He's okay. He just hates loud noises. Ironic, huh." Keida said chuckling. She grabbed a wrench and fixed the drum set quickly. She stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Tobi is Tobi! What is your name? Tobi's never seen you before." Hesaid, Keida nodded and smiled

"I'm Keida Takara. Nice to meet you! I'm new here." Keida introduced "How may I help you today Tobi?" Keida asked

"Tobi is looking for a gift for his friend!" Tobi yelled

"Wouldn't your friend like weapons more than an instrument?" Keida suggested trying to picture one of the Akatsuki members playing and instrument. Deidara or Konan maybe?

"My friend had lots of weapons! Oh Tobi knows! He'll get him a bunny!" Tobi said excited,, Keida sweat drop and started to picture someone in the Akatsuki caring for a bunny. A picture of Hidan petting the bunny after one of his ritual, he was bloody and talking to the bunny in a baby voice. She laughed at the thought.

"Hehehe. We'll maybe you can get him a piano or guitar?" Keida suggested. Tobi squealed and pointed to a Grand piano only it was in reverse colors. Instead of Black it was white and the keys were black and the keys on top were white.

"Tobi will take the Piano!" He yelled, Keida fell and looked at in with utter shock

"S-Seriously?" She stammered, Tobi nodded

"O-Okay? But, uh, do you want it wrapped or something?" Keida asked not sure what to do.

"Yes. A big black bow! I want it the day after tomorrow! We'll be having the party in the outskirt of the village." Tobi said

"Oh. Okay. Do you want help taking it there? To carry a full grown Grand piano is dangerous and if something hits it, it could damage it." Keida explained.

"Could you put it in a scroll and you can assemble it at our location?" Tobi asked, Keida shrugged unsure

"That's something you have to ask my boss." Keida said pointing at the man with gray and black hair coming out of the back room. Tobi nodded and ran to him, her boss looked startled and nodded and smiled a lot. Strange. Tobi ran to her with two scrolls and hugged her.

"Tobi got him to say yes! Yay! Keida-chan is coming with me today! Pack for three days. Tobi will do this for you and pick you up from your hotel in 15 minutes." Tobi said, Keida felt her stomach drop. "Pack a pretty dress!" He added

{Oh crap. More Akatsuki people.} Keida thought. Keida did as she was told and grabbed her bag and left to her hotel. She walked into her room and grabbed a bag and started packing for a five day thing, in case her other clothes weren't nice. She brought two dresses, a skirt, capris and pants; she grabbed a two tunic, two tank tops and packed her other things. She grabbed a dagger she bought her third day in Ame and packed it as well. She walked downstairs and saw that Tobi was waiting for her.

"Keida-chan your fast! Tobi will carry you so we will get there faster!" Tobi said as he bent down so she could get on easier. She blushed but nonetheless got on. A second later he ran off quickly. After 15 minutes of running her stopped and put a small cloth over her eyes and guided her in random direction and then she felt a cold draft. Tobi took off the blindfold and she gasped, it was beautiful. It looked liked a small ballroom.

"Tobi will talk to leader for a minute Keida-chan. Stay here! And if anyone ask just say that Tobi brought me here!" he stated. Keida nodded and then poof away.

{I wonder who's the piano for?} Keida thought


	5. Chap 5 Old and New Faces

"Danna, un. Do you feel something, un?" Deidara asked Sasori

"No. But I do feel another presences here." Sasori said, he narrowed his eyes and nodded to the door. Deidara nodded and he opened the door, Sasori grabbed a kunai and ran in, he found his target and raised the knife against their neck. There was a slight pause and Sasori looked down at his victim. Sasori's eyes widen.

"Keida?" Sasori asked, she didn't seem to response with him so close and a knife against her neck.

"Keida, un!" Deidara stated, he pushed Sasori off her and she fell the ground coughing and holding her neck.

"Oh god that was scary." Keida said breathing in, she felt some tears fall from her eyes. Deidara looked at her concern and glared at Sasori, he frown and looked at Keida. He bent down to look at her, he removed her hands from her neck and lifted her head to see a small cut on her neck, it was bleeding but only slightly. He let his charka move to his finger and pressed it against her cut and watched it heal. Keida seem to be out of shock and calmed down.

"I apologize. But we don't have many visitors here." Sasori said, Keida nodded

"I figured." Keida chuckled as she wiped away her tears

"How did you get in here, un?" Deidara asked her

"Uh Tobi brought me here." Keida said, both him and Sasori shared a confused looked and then looked at her. "I met him at my job, the music store across from the hospital. He came in and wanted to buy a gift for his friend. So he, um, bought a piano." Keida explained, Deidara face palm while Sasori pinched his nose

"That idiot, un." Deidara said

"Wait but why are you here?" Sasori asked and Keida chuckled nervously

"Oh, um he asked me to assemble it for him since he doesn't know how. So I'll be staying her till it's done." Keida explained "He went to go talk to someone and told me to stay here." she added

"Oi! Blondie! Where the fuck is Kisame! That bitch owes me 5 bucks!" Keida looked for the voice and froze when she turned and felt his face next to her's.

"Who the fuck are you? A new member?" He asked, she blushed and nodded no.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" He asked again

"Tobi brought her here. But we met here before then. This is Keida Takara." Sasori said

"Oh. Why?" He asked, Keida stood up and showed two scrolls

"I uh need someone to unseal these's." Keida asked, Deidara shrugged and grabbed them from her hand and perform the seal and it poof opened to reveal random pieces of metal and wood.

"I'm suppose to make this into a piano in two days." Keida explained to Hidan

"That's fuckin' crazy! It takes fuckin' forever for Sasori to even make one of his dolls!" Hidan exclaim, Sasori glared at him

"Puppets." Keida said, they stared at her, she blushed

"Sorry. I assume you work with puppets, I've heard your name come up around the village and they say puppetry is amazing." Keida said, Sasori looked amused and he stared at the wood and metal.

"Can you really fix that within the time limit set for you?" Sasori asked, Keida calculated everything in her mind, she saw numbers and time and she smiled.

"Yep. Maybe earlier if I wanted to." Keida said

"Cocky aren't ya bitch?" Hidan said

"Rude aren't you Hidan." Keida said, he seem taken back that she knew his name

"How the fuck did you know my name?" He asked angrily, Sasori narrowed his eyes and Deidara frowned

"Your name gets thrown around a lot. People say they always have some rude guy with sliver hair and pink eyes cursing at them everyday. His name was Hidan and I assumed that was you." Keida explained quickly under the pressure. Truth is she really did hear a lot of people in the village throw almost of their names at least everyday. They all gave her a look and shook it off. the truth will come out soon.

"Keida-chan! Where are you? Tobi is going to take you to your new room for a couple of days!" Tobi yelled, he saw everyone and waved, he grabbed Keida by the hand and dragged her out the room.

"T-Tobi! Hold on! I can walked!" Keida yelled to him as she tried not to fall

* * *

"She is strange." Sasori said

"She needs to be fuckin' watched." Hidan said, Deidara nodded

"Bet Kisame will be happy when he see's her though, un." Deidara said smirking, Hidan's eyes widen

"No fuckin' way! That's the chick he keeps moping about?" Hidan said

"Yep." Sasori said

"Oh now I'm gonna have some fuckin' fun with her." Hidan said "To see his blue face fuckin' mad as hell will be amazing!" He laughed darkly as he left

"There's something off about her, Deidara. I don't feel any charka from her. Even people who aren't shinobi have charka. But she doesn't even have an ounce." Sasori said thinking.

"You think we should tell Leader, un?" Deidara asked

* * *

"This is Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan and Leader-sama is in his office. Itachi and Kisame are coming back today. Oh! And that's Deidara-sempai and Sasori no danna!" Tobi explained, Keida smiled, she didn't feel like a stranger as much.

"So what is she?" Kakuzu asked eying the girl

"She's going to help Tobi build a Piano for Kisame! That's his presents!" Tobi said, Keida stared at him. The piano was for Kisame? That was new.

"Is this going to cost money?" Kakuzu asked, Tobi looked at his feet nervously and Kakuzu stood up with his piecing eyes glaring at Tobi

"WE HAVE TO PAY EXTRA! TOBI YOU BETTER RUN NOW." He said deadly, Tobi ran away screaming while Kakuzu followed him walking slowly but emitted death. Keida was left alone with a group of criminals. She sighed and laid against the wall.

"So Keida." Konan started, Keida looked at her giving her full attention "How long have you been in Ame? I haven't seen you before." Konan asked

"Oh, I came about a week ago. I came from another village, that's how I met Sasori no danna, Deidara-sempai, Kisame-kun and Itachi-san." Keida explained, Deidara and Sasori pouted at their names

"Ah. Do you have any family?" Konan asked, Keida remained silent trying to figure out what to say

"Technically yes but they never treated me like family. They were horrible people. I left home." Keida said, that rose some attention from the members

"Hm. Do you miss them?" She asked, Keida laughed

"No. I hated them since my little brother died. They are the worse people I've known." Keida said, she felt her mind slowly slipping but she came to.

"Great another fucked up teen." Hidan said smirking, Keida smiled

"I'm hungry, un." Deidara said randomly, Keida looked at him

"I could make something if you like?" Keida asked, Deidara stared at her with stars in his eyes

"Yes, un!" Deidara said, Konan chuckled while Hidan snicker and Sasori shook his head

"In that case why don't you just make dinner for everyone. Kakuzu will not hate you as much." Hidan said

"Dinner will be serve in half an hour then!" Keida said, Hidan chuckled and Konan smiled. She walked to the kitchen that was attached to the living room the were in. She pulled out some rice from the cabinet and some meat. She would make something basic cause that all she could make.

"Is everyone okay with rice, meat and potatoes? That's all I can really make right now." Keida said, she pulled her hair back and washed her hands, no objections so she continued to cook. She grabbed two pot, one will make the rice while the other will make the potatoes soft. She started peeling the potato skin off and put it the trash. She put the peeled potatoes in the heating water, she mixed the rice and added some salt and a hint of pepper for flavor. She grabbed some sauces from the cabinet and made a tasting sauce to put on the rice, it was flavorful, just right. She didn't notice that everyone was watching her. Soon she started setting the table for 11 and started to give out the food. Everyone came in once they smelled the food. Kisame and Itachi walked in.

"Keida?"Kisame yelled shocked to see her, she smiled and pointed to a seat

"Hello Kisame-kun, Itachi-san. I hope you two are fine from your mission." Keida said, she continued passing out food. Konan stood up with her plate and another.

"I going to give Leader his food and speak with him." Konan explained, Keida nodded

"Make sure he eats." Keida said smiling, it seem everyone was eating. Even Sasori and Zetsu.

* * *

{Of course. I make dinner and everyone leaves me to do the plates.} Keida thought, she turn on the water faucet and grabbed a rag with soap on it. Keida began to wash the plates, she felt someone watching her so she turned. Kisame was walking towards her.

"Hey, didn't think I would let you wash ALL the plates by yourself now did ya?" He teased, Keida blushed and smiled

"Who cooks for everyone?" Keida asked as she rinsed a plate and put it away.

"It varies. No one can really cook so we eat out a lot and that pisses Kakuzu off." Kisame said chuckling, he dropped his rag and went to get it, he grabbed Keida's hand instead, they both blushed and he let go slowly.

"S-Sorry." Kisame said, Keida smiled softly, she handed him his rag. He took it smiling. They continued washing, then they dried the plates and pot then put them away.

"Well that was tiring." Keida said sitting down on the couch, Kisame sat down next to her and nodded in agreement

"So what you are you doing here?" Kisame asked

"Uhh~" Keida said unsure, she looked at Tobi and he jumped up

"Tobi brought her here to fix your gift Kisame-san!" he said, Keida fell off the couch

"You know most people don't like to tell the birthday boy their gift until their birthday." Keida said

"Oops! At least Tobi didn't say it was a Piano!" Tobi yelled, everyone sweat drop at his stupidity

"Oh dear god." Keida muttered

"Wait if I'm getting a piano then what are you doing here?" Kisame asked

"I'm here to make that pile of crap in the ballroom into a piano. Right now it just metal and wood." Keida said, she looked at her watched and thought maybe she should start. The faster she finishes then she can get back to the shop. Boss man needs her help. Keida stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to start the assembly right now. See you tomorrow." Keida said walking out the living room and down the hall. She felt stupid. She got lost. She bumped into someone, she froze. Pain.

"Lost aren't we?" Pain said, Keida nodded

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked

"Ballroom." Keida said. Pain walked down the hallway and opened a giant door and there was the ballroom in all its shiny clean glory.

"Arigato Leader-sama." Keida said bowing slightly, he nodded and watched her walk in and sit on the ground in front of the 'piano'. He left shortly. Sasori and Deidara were right. He didn't feel charka from the girl but he felt something. Maybe he should investigate more.

"This is gonna take sometime." Keida said. She took a deep breath and looked at the pieces, in her mind she could piece everything together. She started assembling it.


	6. Chap 6 Only Halfway There

Kisame walked back from the kitchen on his way to his room but stopped when he noticed the light on in the ballroom. He walked in and froze at the scene. The piano, it was nearly finish. The only thing missing were the wiring and the keys, his darted around for Keida and he saw her asleep on the ground holding a wrench and hammer. He went to pick her up gently, he looked at her watch. 3:30 am. He walked out of the ballroom, turning off the light with his finger. He carried the girl, sadly he didn't know where her room was and just thought of letting her sleep in his room. He tucked her in and put the hammer and wrench on the counter. He was tired and just slipped in after he tucked her in. He shut his eye's welcoming sleep.

* * *

"EEK!" A screamed emitted from the hallway

"Get back here Tobi, yeah!" Deidara yelled with his boxers on and blue paint on him [A/N: tricked ya huh! lol~]

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi yelled running away. Tobi thought it would be funny to paint Deidara when he was sleeping, he came across that when he saw that on TV. People got naked or something and artist painted them and it was fun! Tobi thought he would like that. But Deidara didn't. Deidara looked for Tobi, he was sneaky and annoying, and will died by his hand. He saw the door being open and he smirked, Tobi would look out if it was quiet. He waited being the opening door and saw movement and grabbed the body and the body over his shoulder and took Tobi to the kitchen to his clay. once he came in he got a couple of stares.

"Deidara." Itachi said

"What, un?" He asked annoyed, damn Uchiha will ruin his fun to kill Tobi

"Why do you have Keida?" He said, the question threw him off, he put the body he threw on his shoulder and looked down and blushed in embarrassment at his recklessness. Keida looked a little dizzy and confused, she also had paint cover her shirt and on her cheek.

"Oops, un. Sorry Keida, un." Deidara said

"It's okay Deidara. Can anyone tell me where my room is again? I don't remember where my room is." Keida asked slightly shy, Itachi nodded and stood up. He started walking out, Keida walked off with him.

"Nice one Blondie." Hidan laughed out, Deidara glared at him

"Shut up, un." He retorted

"Make me bitch!" He smirked, Deidara got his clay and Hidan his scythe but Konan came in and glared at them

"No fighting." She said sharply, they glared at her then at each other. Deidara walked out and went to go shower the paint off. He'll kill Tobi later.

* * *

Keida came out of her shower with a towel covering her body and her hair, she walked over to her bag and pulled out her under garments and her clothes she was going to wear today. She dried her hair and then her body, she slipped on her underwear and a bra. She looked in the and smiled softly, she was happy. Tired but happy. Keida grabbed her blue skirt, it ended below her knee but flared a bit, she put on a purple tank top with matching flats. She noticed her hair looked a bit longer, it looked shagging but she combed through it and it was slightly straight. She put her hair in a small braid and walked out of her room. She walked down the the kitchen, she thought she would make breakfast for everyone, they didn't kill her. Yet but she liked the look on their face when they had he cooking, she blushed. She felt appreciated, even if all she did was make them dinner. She walked into the kitchen and noticed no one there. She shrugged, maybe there were in a meeting. She looked at her left wrist, she keeps seeing a stupid pocket watch. Everything she was alone it would show, she would go to the library to look it up. Maybe it was an illness.

"Now what should I make. Hm, oh I know!" Keida said as she grabbed the mix and eggs from the fridge and cabinet

* * *

"This is so fuckin' stupid." Hidan said, they had to spy on the damn girl. So what if she didn't have charka! She was freak like the rest of them, he froze and that caused Deidara to bump into his back, Deidara was about to yell but he froze as well. They all shared a look and walked to the kitchen and saw Keida in an apron setting the plates, she was smiling and humming, she looked up and smiled at everyone.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked surprise

"Breakfast. Hope you're all hungry." Keida said as she put a huge tray of eggs with bacon and another HUGE tray of French toast. Hidan took a seat and grabbed about five French toast and and a huge scoop of eggs. He took a bite and moaned.

"Oh man this is fuckin' delicious. You're a damn angel." He said eating, everyone seemed taken back, Hidan had just complimented someone. Keida smiled with a blush. She made herself a plate and watched everyone take a seat and eat, everyone ate in joy, Pain walked in and everyone stare. Konan handed him an already made plate. He took it and sat next to Konan, everyone was a bit tense but calmed down a bit. Once everyone finished, everyone left. Keida again left alone with the plates to do. She guessed Kisame was too busy. She shrugged and turned on the water and grabbed a rag.

"Need some help bitch?" Hidan said not looking at Keida

"Don't call me bitch. My name is Keida. If you want to help then come." Keida said looking at him, he shrugged and turned, she frowned. He took off his jacket, he really was always shirtless. She blushed, he was fit and surprisingly no scars, she looked at him and he smirked, she blushed because she was caught. She turned around and began to wash the plates. He came next to her and grabbed a rag and wash, they washed in silence.

"Aww! Tobi wanted to help Pretty Keida clean the dishes!" Tobi whined, Keida chuckled

"Tobi you can dry the plates and put them away. That would be helpful." Keida suggested, Tobi jumped in joy and grabbed a towel and dried the dishes. Keida blushed and smiled, Hidan looked over at her, she was cut. He noticed that but why did she always blush around guys or closeness from them. They finished and Tobi grabbed her hand and took her to the living room to play with her. Hidan glared slightly.

"Tobi-san. I have to finish the piano." Keida said, "I need to get home." Keida added getting up

"Keida-chan doesn't want to stay with Tobi and the other's?" Tobi asked depressed, that caught the attention of everyone, Keida blushed

"Tobi that's not it. My boss has a bit of a temper and tens to run out people instead of bringing them in. Plus I don't want to be a burden on you and your family." Keida said patting his head, she walked out and towards the ballroom.

"Family?" Konan said out loud

"What a joke. She just doesn't want to be here." Kakuzu said rudely. Everyone felt differently.

* * *

"Damn string." Keida said as she looked at the cut on her hand, the strings for the piano were very strong and she didn't hold onto it very tightly its whip back and hit something or someone in this case.

"You okay, un?" Deidara asked boredly, he kinda thought Kakuzu was right but he wanted to know what was with this girl.

"Oh hi Deidara. Yes, I'm fine. The string just cut me." Keida said showing the cut, he seem surprise she didn't cry, most girls he see's around Ame cry just getting their nail broken.

"I'm halfway there." He heard her mumbled. He stared at this girl and he just thought why not just ask her, he was about to ask but got interrupted.

"Keida-chan are you finished?" Itachi asked, Deidara almost growled, leave it to the Uchiha to ruin the moment.

"I'm halfway there. If I work for another couple hours then I'll be finish. Why?" Keida asked as she tested the strings

"Everyone wants to know if you'd like to stay for Kisame's birthday. And make his dinner and cake." Itachi said, he looked slightly embarrassed, she chuckled.

"Sure. But we'll need more food and I'll need to know what he's favorite flavor of cake is." Keida said slowly. Her boss wouldn't mind that she would stay much longer, they both seem slightly surprise that she had agreed so easily.

"Alright. I'll ask him now." Itachi said nodding, he left Deidara and Keida alone

"Well I hope my boss can work without me for a couple of days." Keida said smiling at Deidara, he smiled back

"You know what charka is right, un?" He asked, Keida nodded. "Are you a ninja, hm?" He asked, she shook her head no

"I know marital arts but nowhere close to a ninja status." Keida said

"Show me, un." Deidara asked, Keida looked at him shocked

"Huh?" she said

"Show me what you can do, un. I wanna see if your close to a ninja status, yeah." Deidara said smirking. She looked unsure and then at the piano

"You'll have time to fix the piano, un." Deidara said knowing that was holding her back. Keida still looked unsure.

"I guess it would be okay." Keida said slowly, she looked at her clothes and frowned

"Ask Konan to borrow her clothes, un." Deidara said, she nodded, she walked with Deidara to the living room and everyone was there. She walked up to Konan.

"Yes Keida?" She asked, Keida whispered something and she looked slightly surprise but nodded nonetheless. She got up and Keida followed her, they left. Deidara stood waiting.

"What was that about?" Kisame asked Deidara

"I asked if she wanted to show me what she could do, un." Deidara said, everyone looked at him confused

"I asked if she knew how to fight and she said yes, un. I wanted to see what level she's at, yeah." He explained

"And your going to fight her?" Tobi yelled

"Don't worry Idiot I'm not going to kill her, yeah. I'm just going with the basis taijutsu, un." Deidara said, Tobi seemed frighten. They heard footsteps and Keida came with black pants and a blue tank top with black ninja shoes. They thought she could be a ninja. Konan told her to put on glove, she put them on and looked like an ANBU.

"Ready, un?" Deidara asked, Keida nodded.

* * *

"So have you ever fought anyone, un?" Deidara asked

"A couple times. But they didn't really put up much of a fight." Keida said putting her hair in a tight bun. Deidara went to stand on the opposite side as her, Keida felt a bit nervous. She was going to fight. She was going to fight a member of the FREAKIN' AKATSUKI. She was going to die. It was a matter of time.

"Ready, un?" Deidara asked, Keida nodded and stood her ground. Deidara ran at her, she felt her heart speed up and time slowed to her. He was about to punch, she dodged and turned, he seem shocked but went to kick under her, she jumped and turn to her side. He ran after her, Keida felt his fist come close, she hit his fist and hit him. She felt herself be pulled away from slow-mo and watched as Deidara stared at her from the ground in shock. Everyone in the stand stared in shock. Pain was on the other side.

"Keida Takara. Who are you?" He asked

"Holy shit." Keida said surprised, she noticed Deidara get up and run at her again, but again she felt her heart beat fast and everything slowed, she saw numbers and formulas and she felt back like she did in that classroom back home. She dodged again and tried to turn quickly to avoid another punch but he seem to up the level, she lifted her arms up and covered her face, he punched her arm and she flew into the wall. She didn't feel the impact as much but the shock that she couldn't feel that much, Deidara ran to her and kicked at her, she dodged and kicked his stomach. She could always take the cheap shot but refused to. It went like this for a while, Keida would get some small hits but Deidara would get her to fall or hit the wall or tree. But no one was seriously hurt. He stopped attacking and smiled. Keida felt the real world come back again and she took a deep breath and felt the air on her skin and heard the voices.

"Amazing, un. And your not a ninja, yeah." Deidara said, he hardly looked beat, Keida was panting. She felt drain, but something was wrong with her. She felt something happen, she felt her left wrist hurt like it did when she was scared. She took in deep breathes. Deidara walked towards her. Keida peeked in her glove and saw the tattoo again. She needed to find out what the hell was this thing!

"T-Thanks." She breathed out smiling slightly at him. Deidara helped her up

"So I dub you Genin, un." Deidara said smiling

"You could use some more work. But you could be a very good ninja." Pain said coming towards her, he grabbed her left arm and took away the glove, nothing. She looked in shock but Pain narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were hurt. I saw you look at your wrist and panic." Pain explained handing her the glove, she nodded and took it back. She felt tried. But she had to go shower and finish the piano.

"I-I'm going to g-go shower and f-finish the piano." Keida said bowing and running towards the door. She ran to her room, she closed the door and fell to the ground breathing hard, she saw the watch again and freaked out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She thought a nice shower would clear her head. She stripped and showered.

* * *

"I want her observed at all time." Pain said to everyone, they all nodded. Kisame stared at the ceiling, she could fight but she was still new at that. Kisame wondered that if Pain's suspicion were right than would she be invited into the Akatsuki?

"Kisame. Are you okay?" Itachi asked

"Yes. It's just that we just met her and we all thought we'd never see her again." Kisame said, Itachi nodded

"Yes but I know you have missed her since we left." Itachi said walking away leaving a blushing Kisame. Kisame walked around and then notice the light in the ballroom again. He looked in and Saw Keida in blue capris and a black tank top with matching shoes. She looked like she was putting in the keys. After half an hour of watching her, he noticed that she was finished; she sat on the bench and cracked her fingers and hit a note. She played random keys to make sure they were working. She smiled. She was done. She'll be gone right after his birthday. Kisame felt his heart fall a little but then smirked when he remembered that he had to watch her for anything strange.

"Done." Keida said, she grabbed a rag and went to shine the piano, she loved the look at it. She hoped Kisame like it, she was tried. She thought maybe she would make dinner but she just felt strange again. She walked out the door and headed to her room. She laid on her bed and sighed. She passed out after a minute.


	7. Chap 7 Happy Birthday Kisame!

Keida awoke with a start. Her dreams are getting more and more vivid, clocks, watch, time everything surrounded her. A man who could be mistaken as he father comes to her but she knows her dad is in the other world and she was here. She went to shower. She came out and dried off her body and put on clothes. She thought she should make breakfast. She walked into the Kitchen, she saw a note on the fridge.

_Keida, Kisame's birthday is today. His favorite breakfast is eggs with bacon and toast along with pancakes with hot chocolate milk. His favorite lunch is hamburgers, meet, bun, lettuce and tomato with ketchup. His favorite dinner would be pasta, anything pasta, the entire Akatsuki are fans of pasta. His favorite cake is Vanilla with creme and ice cream. Kisame is the only one here while the rest of us are off doing short missions before the party and getting the grocery for dinner. _

_Thank you for doing this. ~I.U._

"Wow. Who would have thought Itachi cared." Keida said smiling. She went to the fridge and started to cook.

* * *

Kisame open his eyes and smiled, today was his birthday. He was turning 25 [A/N: I changed most of their age, expect Kakuzu. old man!] and he could feel himself feel stronger. He stopped smiling as he heard the door open. He saw Keida in a green tunic with white pants and green sandal, she was carrying a tray of food. He froze as the gears start to turn.

"Is that for me?" He asked

"Yep. Happy birthday Kisame-kun. I'll be making your meals for the entire day and your cake." Keida said smiling, she brought the tray to Kisame and he sat up right, he looked at his breakfast and his mouth watered. It was favorite, and they were in the right portions too. He looked at Keida and she smiled, she handed him a napkin and a fork, he took it slowly.

"Thank you." Kisame said, Keida smiled and blushed. She hoped he liked the food, she went to get up and leave but Kisame grabbed the back of her tunic. He was grinning.

"I wanted you to eat with me. It's my birthday and I don't want you to feel like your just the maid here." He said, Keida smiled and nodded, but she thought they only had one fork and blushed.

"Okay." She said as she took a bite of the toast, to her food was food, she normally ate it so it held no special taste. Kisame on the other hand seem to be enjoying the food like someone who was fasting. He held out a fork full of eggs. She just stared at it.

"Eat." He said simply, she blushed and nodded, she dipped her head and took the tip of the fork in her mouth and pulled back, she chewed on the eggs and smiled. Kisame blush, she looked like she was-ugh! His mind was wandering far from breakfast. After a while of eating and feeding Keida, Kisame laid back on his bed patting his stomach.

"Man that was good eating." Kisame said giving a toothy grin, Keida smiled, she leaned into Kisame's face and he blushed making him turn slightly purple.

"W-What a-are you d-doing?" He stuttered out, Keida looked at him confused and pulled something off his face

"Sorry. You had a piece of bacon on your cheek." Keida said nervously, he nodded.

"We'll I guess I should check on your gift really quick. You can't see it. No matter how much Tobi sucks at keeping it a secret." Keida said smiling, she took the tray and left with a smile.

"Okay?" Kisame said unsure. He felt his cheek where she touched him, her fingers were so gentle he barely felt them.

* * *

"The piano is fine and beautiful. So long as no one touches it." Keida muttered, she felt someone watching and pouted "Kisame I told you you can't-" Keida stopped and looked at Pain. She froze.

"Tobi picked a beautiful piano." Pain said inspecting it

"Y-Yes he did. It was the l-last one too. The maker stopped making this, there are only three in this world." Keida said nervously, Pain nodded. He laid his hand on the piano's side and looked at Keida intensely.

"So tell me about yourself, Keida Takara." He said, Keida's stomach dropped

"Um. I'm 18, I like playing music and cooking and-" She started

"Who are you really Keida." Pain said narrowing his eyes, Keida's heart stopped, she was going to talk but the door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Hidan

"Damnit girl! You made Kisame some fuckin' breakfast but not the rest of us! Get over here you damn harlot!" Hidan said running after her, she thought Hidan would kill her so she ran away before Pain could say anything. She ran through the doors in the back and tried to escape the Jashin worshiper, she ran into someone and sadly it was him.

"AHH!" She said as he threw her over his shoulder, he walked to the kitchen, most of the Akatsuki, minus Pain, watched the girl try to pry herself free of the man's grasp. She looked uncomfortable and she looked terrified. Kisame walked in at the moment and saw red. He grabbed Keida from the Jashin and kicked him into the wall. Everyone looked quite shocked because Kisame is EXTREMELY level headed but not so much right now.

"You okay Keida?" Kisame asked as she let her on her feet.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be!" Keida said overly happy, she took a step and fell. Kisame helped her up and looked at her. "Okay~ So I'm a bit shaken up by the suddenness." Keida said chuckling nervously, everyone was looking at her. She blushed

"Ouch mother fucker!" Hidan said rubbing his head, he glared at Kisame

"Hidan if you wanted food you could have asked but since Itachi left me the note that you all won't be back unless lunch I was going to come and make it after I checked on Kisame's gift." Keida said boredly. Hidan was about to say something but stopped and flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled, Keida smiled and got up

"Alright, you want food you're going to help me make enough for everyone. And no complaining." Keida said walking to the kitchen, Hidan mumbled but followed nonetheless.

* * *

"Wow this taste great, un!" Deidara said after taking a bit of his hamburgers, everyone agreed and Keida smiled, she stopped blushing. She went to give Kisame his, he smiled and thanked her. After a while of eating everyone headed to the living room to watch a bit of TV. Keida looked at the time and thought maybe she could just get started on the dinner? Nah. She has enough time, she relaxed after Hidan and Tobi helped with the dishes, she told Kisame he couldn't help because he was the birthday boy.

"So Keida. Why did you come to Ame?" Tobi asked

"As lame as this sounds because of the rain. I like it." Keida responded sitting down next to Sasori

"So tell us about your village you grew up in. Where were you born?" Sasori said, Keida didn't feel comfortable. She felt like she was with Pain and the words stopped at her throat, Konan took notice of this and grabbed her by the hand.

"You don't have to tell us anything. Come I want to see what your going to wear to the party. Let's go to your room." Konan said as they both got up, Konan glared at Sasori before she left. Once they entered Keida's room, Konan smiled.

"You look quite at home here." Konan said, her room was clean, unlike the old dusty room that once was there. Her jacket was on the small desk and she had perfume, shampoos and other things in the bathroom. Konan liked the fact that she wasn't the only girl here. Keida had a very child like personality and she had her intuition for why she may have ran away from her family.

"Was it easy to leave your home?" Konan asked softly

"Yes. It was really easy." Keida said, the anime never showed how Konan was. Only cold and caring of 'Pain'. She love Nagato and Yahiko. Konan is really kind and nice, she remained her of a stronger and different kinda of Hinata. She didn't seem the ninja type like her.

"We can't sense charka from you. It's very strange." Konan said

"Konan. I want to tell you. I do. But it may hurt you and the others. I just know what will happen if I do." Keida explained

"I understand. If you want I could convince Pain to let you live here as our cook." Konan suggested, Keida bit her lip

"I appreciated the offer but I want to travel a while longer." Keida said

"But how will you survive in a Shinobi world. You can get killed by just walking out of the village. You fighting is good but just like Deidara said your level is a Genin." Konan said, Keida sighed, she took out her small simple dress. It was black and she had a pair of flats. She didn't own heels.

"I'll find people who would travel with me, or at least help escort me to another village." Keida mumbled, Konan took a look at the dress and smile

"Your taste is a little too simple." She said

"It was all I could afford. I've been told that black is widely used for party. It's been a while since I've been apart of one." Keida said smiling.

"Come. I'll give you a dress I've never wore." Konan said taking her hand, Keida blushed

"T-Thank you Konan b-but you really don't have to." Keida said, they walked for a while until they reached a room.

"Nonsense. Consider this a gift for making me happy. We don't get many girls in the Akatsuki. Especially in the main group as we are. Just take it." Konan said as she opened her door, Keida loved Konan's room. It was blue and white, it was a beautiful mixture, the floors looked white glass.

"Your room is lovely." Keida said, Konan smiled knowing she won. She walked to her closet to look for the dress. Konan favored blue like Keida but only dark, she bought a light blue dress but she never wore it, heck she never tried it on. It was an impulse buy she would do sometimes.

"Here it is." Konan said, Keida turned around and smiled

"It's beautiful!" Keida said clapping her hand, Konan smiled and handed it to her.

"Put it on and if it's too loose than we'll just fix it." Konan said, Keida was about to retort "Now." Konan said with a little more force, she sighed and walked to the bathroom and changed there. After a minute or so, Konan looked up and smiled brightly.

"It's perfect!" Konan said walking towards her

"Really?" Keida asked spinning around

"Yes. Oh. Come, take the dress off and when your done with dinner I'll help you dress." Konan said

"Will you help? It'd be nice to have a girl in the kitchen." Keida asked, Konan nodded

"Of course." Konan said smiling sweetly

* * *

"I don't get why we have to fuckin' dress up for one of these damn birthdays!" Hidan said annoyed with his tie that he was trying to loosen, everyone rolled their eyes. Kisame was very well mannered and they decide on this as his birthday theme. Yes, the Akatsuki take birthdays seriously. Why not right?

"Where's Konan and Keida, un?" Deidara asked putting his hair up nicely

"Tobi saw Keida running towards Konan's room when she was done setting the table." Tobi said

"Oh, un." Deidara said, they all walked into the nicer dinning room [A/N:one's you would find in the rich.] They saw so much food, they all stared at it, Kisame grinned. He loved pasta. He notice the door open and Konan came out, she grabbed another hand and pulled out someone beautiful. It took a second to register that it was Keida.

"Wow." Kisame said, everyone noticed what he was staring at and everyone agreed

"U-Um time to eat!" Keida said blushing. Her dress was lovely light blue dress, it flared a the bottom it reached to her mid calf and it was off the shoulder, it crunched just below the shoulder, it was held together by pale pink strings. She had her hair half up and she had a tad bit of make up but not too much. Keida had a light blush on while talking to Konan, she was smiling and they sat together. Everyone started eating and everyone was glared to have someone like Keida cook for them.

"I'm going to miss you Keida." Konan whispered to the young girl, she looked a bit taken back. She smiled with a blush and nodded.

"I will miss you too Konan." She said back, Konan smiled, "Everyone else's too." Keida said. She forgot that everyone was a ninja so they could hear what they said, they all held their own secret smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Konan asked, everyone froze a bit, what? Was there first thought, their second was 'What will she say'?

"You know I want to. But I doubt I'll be able to hold my ground. It's not safe for anyone if I stay, Konan. Thank you." Keida gave her a small smiled, Konan returned it nodding.

"So how does everyone like the pasta?" Konan asked slightly glaring at everyone, they sweat drop, she knew they we're eavesdropping. They looked at Keida eating some spaghetti and looked at their plate.

"Keida where did you learn to cook?" Itachi asked

"I got bored and started to learn recipes and tried to learn how to cook with little food, in case I had none. Make something out of nothing, right?" Keida explained

"Has anyone told you were perfect?" Sasori asked

"Yes." Keida said with clouded eyes "I hate that word." she added as she placed a piece of the meatball in her mouth. Everyone felt her shift in emotions. They talked among themselves asking Keida trivial things. After a while they went out into the ball room and there were random girl, they dressed a bit revealing. Keida felt uncomfortable.

"They can't dance with just one girl. We always invite some girls to the party." Konan explained, she noticed Hidan and a girl making out in the far corner. Keida wanted to face palm.

"Not everyone is like Hidan. The quiet ones are the shy one's." Konan said, she walked to Pain leaving her alone. No matter how many times Keida tells herself she's an adult, she isn't. Not in age or in relationships. She never had one nor even kissed a boy, she felt like a child more than now. She was 16. Probably the youngest one there. She felt herself fazing out like she did with any event she had to go. Keida thought she would go check on the cake, she slowly walked out trying not to be noticed. She looked at the cake. Perfect. She felt someone walk in the room, she turn and saw a man she did not recognize.

"You are beautiful." the man said, Keida froze

"Excuse me?" She asked softly

"Why don't we leave to a room, huh?" The man said chuckling, he walked closer and Keida walked away.

"I need to get back to the party." Keida said

"Now why you gonna do that now?" The man asked stepping next to her, Keida didn't understand why he was there. Then he remember what Konan said, did they give her a date like they gave to the others? Crap.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go." Keida said walking out fast before he said another word but she still felt him behind her. She reached the double doors and opened them.

"Thank god." She said as she walked to Tobi quickly, she latched onto his arm.

"Are you okay Keida-chan?" Tobi asked catching some of the guys attention

"Just a bit scared. I didn't realize you let a random guy be my date?" Keida said, Tobi stiffed

"Keida-chan, we don't let guys in the Akatsuki. We only let girls in who have no ninja history." Tobi explained, "Where did you see this man?" he asked

"I saw him, in the kitchen. I went to check on Kisame's cake. And he was there." Keida explained, she kept holding onto Tobi, she felt like a child. Worse than that. She felt somewhat fake.

"Here stay with Deidara-sempai! Tobi will find him." Tobi said pushing Keida into Deidara who was talking to another girl. He looked at Keida and she blushed because she was in his arm.

"Hello Keida, un?" He said unsure, Keida pulled away blushing.

"Gomen. Tobi told me to stay with you." Keida said. Deidara looked annoyed

"Why, un?" He asked annoyed, Keida frowned and held her arm again, she felt bad.

"Because he went to see a guy I saw." Keida said nervously, Deidara looked shocked and nodded

"What did he try to do, un?" Deidara asked

"I don't know. He wanted to get me in a room." Keida said, Deidara narrowed his eyes, he looked at Tobi who came in with a strange man, Keida turned and saw the man from before. She shivered, he walked over to Pain with the man red in the face. Pain and Tobi disappear with the man, she knew what would happen to a spy.

"You okay?" Deidara asked, Keida nodded unsure. She felt him tense, she turn to she Konan wave her over.

"Hai. I'll see you later." Keida said walking over to Konan, she held her hand with a small smile. For a moment, Keida believe that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"-appy birthday KISAME~! Happy birthday day to you~!" Everyone said, Keida smiled at their faces when they saw her cake. She made a three tier cake with blue and white frosting and at the top of the cake were the candles. Kisame took a deep breath and blew out the candle, everyone clapped and laughed. Kisame cut the first slice and took a HUGE piece that he claimed, his face looked in utter bliss. Everyone then took a piece. Keida smiled when everyone complimented her again but when Kisame hugged her for making it she blushed RED. Keida watched as everyone handed him gifts and Kisame looked happy. Keida smiled but looked off the side with a slight frown. She felt bad. They were kind to her, the first in years, some at least. She felt a tug on her hand she looked up to see Konan smiling.

"Why don't you give Kisame your present Keida?" Konan asked, she felt eye's on her. She looked up to meet Kisame's, she blushed and nodded.

"Technically I'm using Tobi's gift but I hope you like it." Keida said as she sat on the piano. She took a deep breath and hit a tone, then she played a song and soon she sang softly. **For You I Will by Teddy Geiger**. [A/N: youtube it and find it piano. It was the first song I thought of.] She took a deep breathe and sang the last verse and then she finished her song and small gift to Kisame, she got up and smiled softly, Konan ran to her hugging her. Keida blushed ten fold.

"That was beautiful. You're full of surprises aren't you?" Konan said, she was again hugged by Tobi and it looked like he was crying.

"T-T-That w-w-was s-so b-b-b-beautiful!" Tobi cried out, everyone sweat drop. Keida smiled and thanked him, everyone told her she was amazing. Normally she would have faked a great attitude but she felt the feeling real, Keida was happy. They cared, or at least she wished they cared. Keida didn't like to trust people. She did trust Konan more, but would that be for the best? She saw Kisame walk up to her, he hugged her.

"That was amazing. No one has ever been so kind to me like you have. You are truly an angel." Kisame said, Keida smiled with a blush and she felt her heart quicken. She and Kisame parted and smiled at each other. Keida saw Pain wave her over, he had her bags next to him, she felt her heart drop. Konan looked at her and frowned to Pain, he glared at her and she turned away. Konan didn't want her to leave but they knew it was for the best. At least he wasn't going to kill her. Hopefully.

"Tobi will take you home." Pain said and left, everyone seem quiet. Keida felt tears prick her eyes but she took a deep breath and grabbed a change of clothes, pants and a tank top with shoes. She had the dress in her hands not sure whether to take it and Konan grabbed it and folded it and put it in her bag.

"I told you it's yours. Keep it. Maybe I'll visit you." Konan said, Keida hugged her with a big smile

"Thank you. Everyone." Keida said, the guys looked confused but Konan understood. She smiled.

"Tobi, make sure she get's home safely." Konan said with a 'I-Will-KILL-You-If-She's-Hurt' tone. Tobi nodded quickly, Keida grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulders, she wave to everyone.

"Goodbye everyone." She said, everyone mumbled their goodbyes and Tobi and her walked off.

* * *

Keida awoke in her room with a scare, she looked around. Her clothes still in her bag, her in her comfy clothes, she held her pillow and clutched it. She let her tears soaked her pillow while the shadow outside her window watched as the tears slid down her cheeks.


	8. Chap 8 A Trip to a Visit

Keida finally got a day off from working. 2 weeks straight working. Her boss was **not** happy with her absences but she and him did get paid handsomely, she heard about a library that held a lot of information about clans. This was suppose to be the most informed library every, greater than Konoha and Suna. She walked her way over there to see what she could find about her 'clan'.

"Tai, Tajo, Take, Takaea... Takara!" Keida said happily, she got hushed and apologized, she grabbed the book and took it to a table, she opened it up.

"Takara mean Treasure. It is said that the Takara clan is descended from..Father time?" Keida stated confused. Seriously? Time?Treasure to time! She continued reading. "When any person from this clan is attacked, they have the ability to slow down time with their mind. Some would say it was deprived from the Sharigan but no proof has been found. The most powerful kekkei genkai would be to have a stop watch embed into your wrist. This allows you to stop time, forward it and bring back. An example would be if your friend died protecting you, you can turn back time to keep him alive by fixing his clock. His 'clock' is his life source, like Father Time, we use clocks, watches and so to move and shift time around; these clocks are a time line of our lives. If the clock is broken all you must do it fix it and they come back. But! Unless that person gave his own life to another than it will not work, no matter how hard to try." Keida read astonished, she continued reading and came across a line that made her happy and scared. "The clan is still alive and active." she read. She looked at her left wrist and then took a deep breathe, she turned to her left wrist again and saw the Pocket watch, she looked at the detail.

"Can I take this book?" Keida asked the librarian, she shrugged and nodded 'yes'. Keida smiled and grabbed it, she put it in her bag and started to head to her favorite spot to chill. It was a spot out in the forest near a small pond, she grabbed a branch and started to climb the tree, she got up onto the branch and sat down comfortably. She started to read the book and learned a lot, she figured that she might as well try to do something with her new kekkei genkai but she was scared that if she did people would be after her. She smiled and thought of doing it alone in her room, maybe in the bathroom. She sighed and continued to read.

* * *

"I didn't think he'd be trying to play the piano when Tobi got it." Sasori stated staring at the ceiling, he was bored but that was his usual expression. He thought he would head into town. Maybe she what that girl, Keida was doing. He went up and walked towards Leader's room, he knocked and he heard a 'enter'. He open the door and walked towards him.

"Planning to go out to check on the girl?" Pain asked knowing the answer, Sasori nodded

"Very well take Konan with you. She's been moping around without that girl." Pain said and dismissed him, Sasori bowed his head and left to search for Konan. She was in the kitchen, doing origami on the table with random sheets of paper. She looked up at him.

"We're going to visit your friend." Sasori ssaid, her eye's brighten. It was strange to see Konan happy, especially by some random girl they met. Konan stood up and followed Sasori out the hide out, he turned to her with a slight frown. "Just to see what she's up to. Not to socialize." Sasori said seriously, Konan waved him off and she jumped through the trees and he sighed following her.

* * *

Keida was walking around the village, she manage to figure out where everything is. True. She gets lost on occasion but she knows where everything, for the moment. She thought she should get some trading gear, just to practice. She was in a Shinobi world. She should be able to do something if she was cornered. She sighed, she walked into a store and bumped into someone.

"Gomen." Keida said rubbing her head, whoever she hit was hard. She looked into two bored eyes. "Sasori no danna?" Keida said confused

"Hello Keida." Sasori said, he didn't think she would come in here. Konan ran off in the other direction to find her but he had without even trying.

"What brings you to the village?" Keida asked, she notice someone narrowing their eyes at her, she frowned at the action but dismissed it.

"Supplies." Sasori said, simple and clean. Keida nodded, she walked over to weaponry, she bit her lip. Did she really want to even attempt to train, she felt eyes on her. She figured it was Sasori, she sighed and thought maybe another time. She walked to over to a book shelf. Ninjutsu book, she grabbed it and put it in a small basket. She walked around buying random things, she stopped at a small toy doll. A puppet. She smiled at it.

{Where is Konan?} Sasori thought, he looked over at Keida and saw her grabbing a small puppet, she looked at it lovingly. She held it carefully. She was going to buy it? It was a simple piece, he could make something more. She looked please, she bought things and put them in her bag she had on her.

"Are you here by yourself Sasori no danna?" Keida asked

"No. Konan is off somewhere. She's actually looking for you. Were you expecting someone else?" Sasori teased knowing she had a soft spot for their blue companion. He saw her blush lightly and nodded 'no'.

"I was hoping to see her. Konan is very kind." Keida said, Sasori looked at her strangely. Hadn't she ever been treated kindly?

"I suppose." Sasori said, they walked out of the store together and everyone seem to stare. Sasori is use to being stared at because of his position but they seem to be staring at Keida, she looked at the sky, her eyes held some turmoil emotion.

"Keida!" a voice yelled, Keida turned around quickly, Konan was there smiling, Keida's face broke out in a happiness, she ran to Konan and they hugged

"How have you been? I've been worried about you and the others." Keida stated but she blushed right after saying it, Sasori raised an eyebrow while Konan chuckled

"Honey we're strong." Konan said

"Strong in fighting but not with cooking." Keida joked, Konan smiled and they chatted. The three soon headed into a small Cafe, they sat in a booth. Sasori on one side while Keida and Konan sat next to each other.

"I think I'll have sushi." Konan thought aloud with a smile

"You might as well. You never eat it at home." Sasori stated, Keida looked boredly

"Why not?" Keida asked

"Kisame is part fish. It's rude to eat something like him." Konan said, Keida sweat drop

"I thought Kisame was part Shark not fish. Plus aren't fishes a Shark's diet anyhow?" Keida asked, Sasori and Konan looked at each other and shrug

"I won't take the chance there." Konan said, Keida sighed, the waiter came, Keida looked up and smiled

"Hello Dojou." Keida said

"Hello Keida, hows you day off?" He asked

"Great the first in 2 weeks. I go back to work tomorrow though." Keida said

"I swear he's going to work you to death." Dojou muttered, he took out a tiny notebook with a pen

"What would you like?" he asked everyone

"Sushi." Konan said

"Jade tea." Sasori said

"Jasmine." Keida said, he nodded

"Be right back. Oh and Keida when did you say your leaving?" Dojou asked, she felt two pairs of eye's on her

"By the end of the April I suppose. I'm not sure." Keida said softly, Dojou is very kind and the only guy friend she's ever had. Besides her brother.

"Hai. Be back soon." He said leaving, she saw Konan frown and Sasori just stared at her

"Your leaving?" Konan asked slightly hurt

"Maybe." Keida said, she saw her frown and her heart dropped a little, "I've been locked up in my house most of my life being afraid to be shun by everyone. I'm not gonna waste another couple of years fearing the unknown. But I'll always come back Konan." Keida said smiling at her, she smiled a bit.

"How old are you Keida?" Sasori asked, Keida almost said 16 but smiled

"I'll be 18 in July." Keida mumbled, they nodded. Sasori felt something stirring in him. This girl.

"Here is your drinks and sushi." Dojou said setting it down and handing everything to each person. He smiled at Keida.

"Don't cut your hair." He said, Keida looked at him confused, "You'll look softer and no one would want to hurt you more, plus it could be useful in the future. I'll meet you after work tomorrow to start training." He added leaving to another table

"Your training for what?" Sasori asked

"Well I know it's a dangerous place in this world. I might as well try to hold my own." Keida said, they looked at her strangely, she fought Deidara. Genin is great for someone who doesn't even have Charka and for someone like her.

"I suppose." Konan said eating her sushi, Keida took a sip of her tea as did Sasori.

"I believe it's time to leave." Sasori said as they paid and left, Keida and Konan frowned at his words but nodded nonetheless.

"You can't stay a bit longer?" Keida asked

"Sadly no. Let's go Konan." Sasori called to the blue haired woman.

"Bye Konan. It was fun to see you again. Tell everyone I say hi!" Keida said hugging Konan

"I will." Konan said as she pulled away, Keida walked up to Sasori and hugged him too. He looked taken back and confused by her action.

"Bye Sasori, it was good to see you too." Keida said smiling, she released him and Konan hugged her again and Keida waved before walking in another direction.

"If she leaves, she might not come back." Konan said darkly as she looked at her walking, Sasori stared at her with some uncertainty

"She said she will." Sasori said

"I have no doubt that she will. It's if she can that worries me." Konan said walking to the end of the street that leads to the outskirts of the village, their hideout.


	9. Chap 9 Tick Tock Work The Clock

"I'm suppose to stop time not slow it down!" Keida said frustrated, she looked around her. Everything froze, the birds are flying ever so slowly, but to her it felt like when she was fighting Deidara though only her heart isn't beating so fast that she could slow time in her head. This can very well explain why that happens to her. Keida took a break, she learn the basic of her 'powers' but she is mainly just trying to figure out why she doesn't have any charka. She sighed. Keida took a deep breathe and watched as her tattoo, the source of her powers and her own life. The tattoo slowly turned real, Keida winced, it hurt slightly but she was getting use to it. She clicked it and everything around it began to move at their regular place, the birds flew again, they were in mid-air before, the water from the waterfall fell down its route hitting the small rocks and she let the breezy winds hit her face calming her flush face to return to normal.

"I don't know if I'll ever get the hang of this. It tells me that charka helps with training, but since I have none. I can't do squack." Keida mumbled, she decided that she should get back to work, she would always use her break to work on time, ironically she would always be a couple minutes late. She splash water on her face and headed back to the music store, hopefully she would be demonstrating how to play certain instruments, she was really itching to play the flute. Keida sighed and saw her boss looking outside for her, she sweat drop, she was going to get killed if he saw her coming in late again, she looked around, her co-worker June waved her towards the back. Keida smiled and thanked her once she ran in.

"Thank you!" She whispered loudly hugging June

"Sush! Just put on the clean uniform and clean the dirt off your shoe, I'll tell him you were in the bathroom and working on the flutes." June said, she had a musical talent for knowing what Keida wanted to play that day. Keida did as she was told, she thought she might as well as try her powers and clicked the pocket watch. She watched as everyone slowly dim to a black and white with some gray. She quickly changed and then calmed down so she didn't flush. She walked towards the flute section and she clicked the watch again. She saw her boss come to her confused.

"Hey boss man." Keida said as she picked up a silver flute, her brown hair was held up by a ribbon because she lost her hair tie from training with Dojou. Keida smiled at him when he was rambling about how crazy he was being. Keida walked outside with her flute and started playing. She attracted some attention from the public, she played and she saw children running around her with ribbons playing, Keida smiled and she skipped with them, they smiled and so did some people. Keida was really going to miss this place.

* * *

"Do you miss her Kisame?" Itachi asked hiding behind a wall, Kisame had his eyes closed

"Why do you ask?" Kisame asked

"Just a simple question." Itachi said, he knew that his blue partner had been smitten by the new comer, her musical and cooking ability was a plus for him.

"Hn." Kisame said as he opened his eye, he narrowed them, there was a man staring at her, not with lust but his eyes held a devious glimmer in his eyes and his smile held a secret.

* * *

"Today seemed longer than usual, eh Keida?" June asked as she grabbed her bag

"Hai. I'm so tired. With training and working it gets really exhausting." Keida said, she was finishing her 'chores' for that day

"I noticed. I'll see you tomorrow." June said

"You too!" Keida said waving her co-worker goodbye. Keida smiled, she took another 30 minutes of putting away the new books for Guitars, Flutes and Banjo's. She locked up the store and looked at the clock implanted in the tallest tower.

"Wow. It's 11pm already? I better get home." Keida said, she felt a bit frozen and couldn't move, she turned her head slightly and saw a man with pure white silver hair, his eyes were a icy blue and he smiled at her. Keida smiled at him but felt her gut tighten.

"Keida Takara? Or is it Ayame Kai?" The man said, Keida felt her heart drop. How did he know?

"It's Keida. Keida Takara." She said proudly without showing fear. He smiled and walked up to her, he looked about his late 30's.

"Good. I have a gift for you. A removal of a seal." The man said

"I don't even know you? I'm not really suppose to talk to strangers either." Keida said lamely, the man chuckled

"Sweetheart I am not a stranger to you or the Takara clan. But I will remove the seal they bestowed on your birth." He said, he stuck her forehead and held two fingers there and with his right hand created the 'release seal' hand sign. Keida felt a slight burn but looked at him strangely, she felt a bit woozy.

"Who are you?" Keida asked, she felt something surge through her body quickly, she felt sick, excited, happy and scared.

"I am Father Time. Welcome home, daughter." the man said before leaving, next thing Keida see's is her room and her bed, she falls to the ground and holds herself, the pain consumed her body. She felt tears brim her eyes and she gasped at the pain, Keida never felt so hurt, it was like something inside her wanted her to get out, her skin felt like cold icy water thats becoming so cold that it burned her body, she felt like she was being stabbed and screamed, she was slightly relieved to remember that she had made the room sound proof for training. Dojou taught her well. Keida screamed out bloody murder and she thought she saw someone in front of her but she was too much in pain to notice or care, the pain was too great and she felt the darkness shallowing her whole.

* * *

"Jesus Christ. Was that all charka?" Konan asked Kisame and Itachi, they both nodded.

"If I hadn't cut her charka away it could have cause some real damage." Kisame said staring at the flushed girl, her breathing was shallow

"She has more charka than you Kisame." Itachi said, he went to the small bathroom and came out with a small wet towel, he laid it on her burning forehead.

"It almost killed her. I know Pain will want to know more of this. You two go inform him. I will let her boss know she will not be in work for awhile and I will watch over her." Konan said, she sat next to the sleeping her, she could feel the heat coming off her. The amount of charka is dangerous. How long had she had that 'seal' on her, since birth? That's impossible. It must be a powerful jutsu. Konan thought, she remained worried, she felt Kisame and Itachi's presences disappear.

"Who are you Keida?" Konan asked staring at the small girl.


	10. Chap 10 I Got A Feeling

Keida open her eyes slowly, thinking she was hurt. When her eyes are fully open she notices that she is staring up at the starry sky, it was dark and she saw someone's back to her.

"I hope you can forgive me for my actions. I never thought you would be hurting like you are right now. I seen the pain you suffer, my gift of perfection to you was nothing but a burden. Please forgive. I hope you all the best in your training. It should be easier now that you have charka and people who care about you. Wake up little Keida. And see the world with your new self." The man said, he turned to give her a dazzling smile. Keida gasp, it was that man that she met outside her job. Father Time? Keida watched him smile and slowly fade away in a small wind. Keida felt sleepy and closed her eyes once again.

* * *

"Keida. Wake up. It's been 3 days." Konan said afraid. Keida hadn't even stir, she remained in the same location, her face is clear of redness and her fever has gone down

"K-Konan?" a shaken voice asked

"Keida!" Konan said, she looked downwards to the once sleeping girl. Konan was taken back, her eyes were a icy blue instead of the sky blue their were before, Keida eyes held something and Konan could feel it. Her charka was growing, unusually.

"What are you doing here Konan?" Keida ask, she then shot up with a panic look, "Oh crap I'm late for work!" Keida nearly screamed, she went for her clothes but Konan grabbed her wrist with confused eyes and a small grin.

"Honey you've been unconscious for about 3 days now." Konan said serious, "What happen?" She asked

"I've been out of for 3 days." Keida said slowly not believing Konan's words

"Keida. What happen?" Konan asked again when she stared into the girl's eyes. She stared back and Konan thought she saw a sliver of silver in her eyes, she heard Keida sigh.

* * *

"I gotta feeling that this was on purpose." Pain said to Konan, Konan had stayed with the girl for a full week to make sure she had recovered. He knew that the girl was hiding something but when she didn't even know how to handle the charka emitting through her body and just passed out and it took long for her to recover. He didn't know what to believe, the fact that Konan is mystified by this girl is strange as well. Konan does not cling to girls easily, she killed the last one because she annoyed her constantly but Keida had something that pulled other's in.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked

"This girl wasn't from our world." Pain said staring into Konan's shocked eyes

* * *

"I gotta feeling someone's talking about me." Keida said after she sneezed

"Feeling better Keida?" Dojou asked as he handed her Jasmine tea

"Yeah. I never thought having so much charka would hurt me." Keida said, she took a sip of her tea, Dojou sat across from her

"It's the strangest thing yes but nonetheless this is a gift. I can teach you much easier than just taijutsu. With ninjutsu and genjutsu will be a get asset to you on your travel." Dojou said giving her a rare smile. Dojou was like Sasori, only he had a bit more emotions and he wasn't a puppet.

"Will we have enough time to do this before the month ends?" Keida asked

"We could try. Your a fast learner. So maybe you have a chance to master the basics." Dojou said ruffling her hair

"Thanks for helping me Dojou." Keida said with a smile, Dojou keep his blush hidden. Keida had just given him one of the sweetest smiles he's ever receive, if anyone hurt her he will surely kill them for her.

"No problem." He said getting back to work.

* * *

"Ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Tobi asked, he looked around to the Akatsuki and they then saw Konan stiff

"What day is it?" Konan asked quickly

"April 30th." Sasori stated

"Why?" Itachi asked, Konan moved to the door quickly

"Keida's leaving today and I've been feeling anxious all day." Konan said as she sprinted out. If Konan knew anything thing is that if you never listen to your gut then you might lose someone important to you, she lost many people. She wasn't going to lose Keida.

* * *

"Damnit!" Keida muttered as she jumped onto a branch, she ran into rouge ninja's and just their luck they were all guys and had taken a quick liking to her. She so far had gotten rid of only one man, thanks to Dojou's training the man is currently trapped underground with his head popped out. Keida is now running for her life from the other 3 men following her. She took a deep breath and felt her left wrist move and then in her hand held the pocket watch.

"Your one fast bitch!" A man dark brown hair said smirking as he was catching up to her, she glupped and hurried off quicker but she still remained unsure of using her kekkei genkai. She clicked the button and notice the same black and white scene in front of her. Keida kept running unsure of how long the effect will last after half an hour of running none stop the color came back and she hid in a small cave she saw. She was glad to have a waterproof bag and she dived into the lake surrounding it she grabbed a kunai knife and held it close, her breathe shaking and her heart beating quickly. She hoped she would survive. No Deidara to catch her from another cliff.

* * *

"Your being irrational!" Sasori stated to Konan, she sprinted faster with a determined look on her face

"I know when something is wrong. Especially to someone dear to me. Just shut up." Konan said deadly, Sasori bit his tongue from saying anything he could regret. Kisame, Itachi and himself followed Konan when she ran out.

"I felt it too now that I think about it." Kisame muttered, Sasori shot him a look

"I did." Kisame replied

"Itachi use your Sharigan to find her. It won't be hard, she has a massive amount of charka now." Konan said, her back to the men, she was currently faster and the three kept their distances from her in case she snaps from anger.

"Hai." Itachi said, he used his eyes and saw a slight trail leading down and about another 3 following it. Konan had been right. The girl was being followed.

"We need to hurry." Konan said after looking at the Uchiha's face.

* * *

"Come on girly!" A man with an ugly scar yelled to Keida

"Just leave me alone!" She spat, she was weak. Despite her training she was weak, she was no expert at using charka or her kekkei genkai.

"Grab her." The man with blue circles on his cheeks demanded, the two went in for her and she took a deep breathe, she felt the world slowing in her mind and saw them coming at her like they were walking not charging. She grabbed a kunai and threw it at the man's ankle and then a rock at the other man's head. She went for another kunai but she felt her world speeding up, she threw the kunai at the man's thigh and ran off quickly hoping to avoid them for awhile. She felt the sweat down on her forehead and her hands, she felt her heart beating ever so quickly as well as having every muscle in her body cry out in pain.

"Can't get away that easy!" One of them yelled, Keida felt her eyes brim over with tears and tried to put charka into her feet to make her go faster. She didn't anticipate how much it would take her to speed off a branch without breaking it, she felt her falling off the branch, she got hit with a couple of branches and got slammed on her back by a huge branch, she fell down hurling to the ground at such speed.

"Bye~" She whispered as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

* * *

"Just made it." Kisame said holding an unconscious Keida, she was bleeding and had a couple of bruises

"W-Who are you?" A man yelled with blue circles on his face, Itachi went behind him and bent to his ear

"The Akatsuki." Itachi said, he saw the three men freeze

"And you just upset the Angel of the Village. Konan." Sasori said giving a deadly smirk, they looked towards the blue haired woman. The man with a scar started pleading for his life apologizing for his action and to spare his life. The others looked confused and chuckled at the woman.

"What damage can she do?" A man said with half his face bandaged

"More than you now." Konan said dangerously deadly. She glared at them, Kisame winced at her glare, he watched her create paper wings from her skin. They were going to die and he knew that.

"W-wait! Y-You're-" they said

"Die." She whispered as she sliced them, she slit one man throat and covered them all with sheets of paper but anyone who was ever trapped in those knew that they would die. Screams were heard for miles.

* * *

"Kisame?" Keida asked as she saw the blue man, she sat up from a bed, she looked around and noticed the room was white and her in a small white gown. She covered herself with a blanket feeling cold but winced because she was sore and her back was probably scratched up well.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked walking towards her, he didn't know much medical jutsu but his healing was a bit decent. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah just sore. What happen?" Keida asked holding her head, she felt a bandage covering it

"You got yourself in just a tussle." Kisame said, "You fell and lost consciousness. I caught you while Konan got rid of the others. Itachi kept look out while Sasori tried to heal you." Kisame said, Keida felt her face flush a bit. Kisame lifted his hand over her forehead and leaned in. "Are you catching a fever?" He asked

"No." Keida said, she felt embarrassed, not by being saved but why would they? She barely knows them. She understood Konan but even she didn't realize how much of an impact she had on her. Keida was unsure on how she felt, she was grateful and happy to be alive but what would happen to her now?

"Keida!" Konan yelled happily, she grabbed Keida and held her, Keida felt her tears she'd been holding back slowly fall from her face.

"K-Konan!" She sobbed out, Konan rubbed her back softly knowing it was sore and she comfort her. She smiled and held her close, she felt Keida's tears wet her cloak. Kisame watched this happy girl cry, he felt his heart tighten, if Konan hadn't have killed them first he would have. And he would have made it damn slow and painful. Kisame thought it would be best to leave them be, he left the room and walked into the living room. He saw everyone there, even Pain.

"How is Keida-chan?" Tobi asked quietly, that was the first

"Fine. A bit shaken up but she'll be on bed rest for a while. She's pretty injured." Kisame explained

"Can we see her, un?" Deidara asked wanting to check in on the blue eyed girl he last remembered

"Right now no. She's with Konan, so maybe in an hour or so." Kisame said

"What are we going to do with the girl Leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked, everyone was silent for his response. Pain sighed knowing what he had to do but he still didn't know.

"She will be our newest member." Pain said, everyone's eyes widen

"What but she's-" Itachi started

"What I say is final." Pain said as he left the room. Konan had gotten to him but he also knew that this girl was special.

* * *

"What?" Keida said staring at Pain

"You will be the newest member. You will be trained and you will also be the cook for us so make no mistake we will be keeping you under wraps." Pain said

"T-Thank you. I, um, don't know what to say." Keida said slowly, Pain rose his brow at this and was going to ask before the door slammed open

"Keida!(un)" Deidara and Tobi announced, they ran to her. Tobi hugged her but she nearly screamed at her pained back, Deidara said her sharp intake of breathe and pulled Tobi off her and punched his head calling him an idiot. Keida smiled but stared at the scene, she could feel the the others were outside. Their pride wouldn't let them come in. Keida grinned.

"I got a feeling that my life is going to change forever." Keida whispered


	11. Chap 11 Pain

Keida took a sharp intake of air and leaned against the wall, she hasn't been hurt this badly since she got here. Her father's words rang through her head.

_"Your a fuckin' disgrace! Your weak and dainty. You think you can handle the world? HAH!" Keida's father laughed out, he mocked her. He grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall and slapped her. "Little Ayame, your nothing but a little girl in a world of pain. Just die already." He said as he grabbed a metal chain from the cabinet. "You should have died." He said as he lifted the chain in the air, she watched as it came down, down-_

"Keida!" Konan yelled, she ran towards the girl as she was on the ground against the wall. Sasori was walking by when he saw Konan run in the healing room, he took a peek inside to see what had happen.

"Keida, where did these other scars come from?" Konan asked, Sasori narrowed his eyes noticing a scar near her neck.

"Those aren't from training." Sasori muttered noticing that they faded from age

"I left home for a reason." He heard her whisper

"Your family did this?" Konan asked softly

"Can you help me get up? I'm tired of that bed. I rather move around and try to move my limps again." Keida said switching to a new topic, Konan stayed silent and helped her stand, she breathed in sharply and then took in another breathe, she smiled at Konan.

"Mind if I can go outside or something? I would like to walk or lay on grass. Something other than white." Keida asked

"I don't know." Konan said, Sasori thought he would intervene, he open the door. Both women looked at him surprise.

"I'll take her out Konan. I need a break from the brat and Tobi." Sasori said annoyed, Konan looked unsure

"Please Konan." Keida pleaded, Konan sighed

"Fine." Konan said defeated

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Sasori asked, he's been watching Keida try to walk but she kept having to lean on the wall which was taking time.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Keida said grinning with a deep breathe, Sasori rolled his eyes and held out his arm

"Hold onto my arm. Your taking too long." Sasori said bluntly, Keida blushed and nodded unsure. She reached for his arm, she had on soft but tight grip on his arm. He began to walk with her, her face flush at the closeness, he smirked. Cute, he thought. In 5 minutes they were both outside. Sasori led Keida so a small hill, he helped her sit down.

"It's so pretty." Keida said looking at the lake and the greenness around her.

* * *

"Where's Sasori, un?" Deidara asked looking around, he saw Konan and ran to her

"Oi! Konan, un. Have you seen Sasori, yeah?" He asked

"He's outside. He took Keida so she could take a breather. He'll be in soon." Konan said to him

"Okay, un." Deidara said, he walked to the kitchen, no one then he walked into the living room and saw Keida sitting on the couch next to Itachi.

"Hey Keida, un. Good to see your moving around, yeah." Deidara said poking her cheek, she smiled and blushed

"Arigato. I was getting tired of seeing white walls and laying down doing nothing." Keida explained, she went to get up but a pain shot up through her back causing her to fall back, Itachi grabbed her and held her close.

"Are you okay Keida?" Itachi asked, she nodded blushing from embarrassment

"Yeah. I should try and fix something for everyone to eat." Keida said, Itachi picked her up which shocked her and Deidara, he walked into the kitchen and set her on a chair near the table. Deidara followed.

"Just tell me what to do. I'll cook it and Deidara will watch over you." Itachi said, Deidara and Keida looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

* * *

"I would have never seen the fuckin' day!" Hidan laughed, he was staring at the all mighty Uchiha in a little yellow with white flowers apron and powder on his face and a pink bandanna covering his hair.

"Shut up Hidan or you won't get fed." Itachi said threatening him

"Like I give a shit after seeing you in this fuckin' get up! HAHAHAHAHA" Hidan laughed more, soon Deidara laughed and Keida tried to cover up her laugh but released a few giggles in the process, the three men looked at her strangely. Keida smiled before she saw Konan smiling at her.

"There you are Keida. Come. You need to shower and redress your bandages." Konan said, Keida nodded. She grabbed the table and stood up wincing, she saw Konan walking to her

"Let me at least try, Konan." Keida whispered, Konan nodded. Keida got up and started walking towards Konan, she kept feeling pain but she could endure it for a while longer, though when she got to Konan she nearly fell.

"Well at least we know you won't give up." Konan muttered, she helped Keida up. The three men watched her panting with a slightly smile and a blush painted across her cheeks.

"Heh. Sorry I'm nothing but a burden." Keida gasped, Konan smiled at the girl

"None sense. You're making my life easier." Konan confessed, everyone stared at the blue haired woman and her unknown being behind her words.

* * *

Keida laid in the bath tub thinking about her scars, they faded but only a sharp eye could catch them. She should have just told Konan but she couldn't. It wasn't easy. Her family. Her brothers. Her sisters. Her school. Everything. She was away from it all! But why couldn't she just get past that.

_"Ayame! Get your brothers! It's almost time to eat." Her mother yelled with a smile. _Keida just looked in the tub water, her memories surfacing to the top.

_"Okay Mommy! Mikey! Tusai! It's time to eat." little Keida said, _she was 5. _Keida walked towards the end of the yard, she saw Mikey. His black hair sticking out from the tree, he tried to hide. Keida grabbed a small pebble and tossed it toward the tree. When it hit the tree he screamed and ran towards her scaring Keida, she ran screaming._

_"I'll save you Ayame!" Tusai said coming out with a cape, his brown hair and blue eyes matched Keida's perfectly_

_"Stay back beast! Leave my lovely sister alone!" Tusai said to Mickey who held Keida in his arm, he growled and threw her over his shoulder and ran. Keida screaming with laughter and pertended to be scared_

_"Help Warrior Tusai! I can't get away!" Keida yelled trying to hide a smile, she looked at Mikey who was grinning at her. Mikey was older than Ayame (Keida) and Tusai, he was 8. Tusai came running towards her and grabbed a stick, he poked Mikey with it and he cried out in 'pain'._

_"Oh I am slain!" Mikey said_

_"OI! GET IN HERE IT'S TIME TO EAT RUNTS!" Aly yelled, their older sister, she was 10. The three sibling looked at each other and smirked, Aly who stood there with her eyes widening tried to run but was tackled by three children. _

_"Tag team!" They yelled_

_"You know tag team is for two people?" Aly said with a stress mark over her forehead_

_"So?" Keida said_

_"Ayame just go and help mom. Tusai, Mikey go wash up." Aly said boredly_

_"Your so boring Aly." Tusai said moping, he walked with Mikey to the bathroom._

_"And your just annoying. Sometimes I wish I could just leave!" Aly said walking to the kitchen _

_"Dear God. Thank you for giving us a family and food. We love you. Amen." Keida's mother said, Keida looked at her father who just walked in, she jumped out of the table_

_"Daddy! I missed you!" Keida said smiling _

_"I miss you too Sweetheart. hows my lovely family?" He asked looking at his two sons, his eldest daughter and his wife. And lastly his youngest. He kissed her forehead and she giggled happily._

_"I love Daddy and Mommy and Aly and Mikey and Tusai!" Keida chanted, everyone laughed and smiled expressing their own love for each other. Unknown to them the misery they would have to endure in years to come._

"Keida!" She heard, the door opened revealing Kisame with a worry expression over her face. He looked taken back. He watched her face drenched in tears and her eyes red. She covered her body but he saw her skin, her skin wasn't pale but there were small faded scars, she looked so innocent in her current position.

"Keida are you okay? Konan asked me to check on you but didn't give me answer after 10 minutes and I got worried." Kisame said as he turned away slightly, he froze when he felt small wet fingers holding his hand making him stop.

"Don't go. Please." Keida finally said, Keida felt her heart breaking. She had ruin everything. She was left alone her whole life after that incident. She didn't want to be alone right now.

"Okay. Just finish showering and I'll stay here with my eyes close." Kisame said softly, he could sense the girls loneliness.

"Thank you Kisame." Keida said, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his back

"Thank you. For everything." Keida said, Kisame blushed and smiled.

"Finish your shower. Itachi just finished dinner. We'd like it if you'd join us." Kisame said rubbing his thumb against her hands softly

"I'd liked that." Keida said going into the tub and finishing her bath

* * *

"Keida, I hope your feeling better?" Pain asked coming into the kitchen

"Yes. I'm getting better night by night." Keida said, everyone looked confused

"Don't you mean day by day?" Kakuzu asked, Keida shrugged her shoulder

"Does it really matter?" Keida asked, he seem like he didn't care anymore. Keida watched everyone sit, Keida stayed standing up.

"Sit Keida." Konan said showing her an extra seat between her and Kisame. Keida bit her lip. This isn't like back home. They wanted her here. Kinda.

"Keida?" Kisame asked, Keida snapped out of her thoughts and saw everyone waiting for her

"S-Sorry." She whispered, she sat down slowly. How she can move around better was a misery. She figured a nice warm bath helped. Though she preferred cold ones.

"*_Tabemono no okage de._" Keida whispered before eating. Kisame heard what she had said and looked at her strangely. [**A/N:**_Another way of saying Thanks for the Food_.]

"Keida. What has your life been before you came here?" Tobi 'whispered' loudly so everyone heard. They awaited the girls response.

"Pain." Was her only response before she felt her eyes clouded with darkness.


	12. Chap 12 See Through Lies

"Keida had been using her reserve charka to heal herself without knowing it." Sasori said as soon as they finished eating and checking in on Keida

"Wow." Konan said, she noticed that the girl could actually worked. But maybe not as well as it'd hope. It could have numbed the pain to cause her to walk without feeling anything.

"What is the Takara clan known for, un?" Deidara asked, "I've heard of the name but not of what they can do, yeah." He added, everyone looked at him. The girl had a kekkei genkai?

* * *

"Just when I think I'm fine." Keida muttered. Keida got a thought in her head. She felt something cold on her left palm and wrist, she looked down at it. She noticed it was ticking strangely, she turned it around and looked at the inscription, she would read it later. The faster she'd heal the less time she'd be in there. Keida took a deep breathe and grabbed a tiny scalpel from her small bag she had with her. Keida took it and put it between a blot, she turned and it was a bit harder, she added a little charka and it moved easily. Keida watched at it opened. Inside was small gadgets and gears turning. It seem to fill the room, like she was in the watch. She noticed a small fragment cut, she went to see closer and ended up floating towards it, she freaked out and covered her mouth so no one would hear her. Keida took a deep breathe and touched the metal piece, she leaned her face into it to see what had to be fixed. Keida looked at her hand and saw the scalpel, she wished it was a small flamethrower or torch, you'd see in a metal workshop. She blinked and noticed that is exactly what it turned into. Keida gasped and took a deep breathe. She brought it up to the broken fragment and turned the torch on, she watched the metal burn and saw how it started to go down the wrong way. Keida turned off the torch and pictured heat proof gloves on her hands, she watched as her gloved hand fix the melted fragment.

* * *

"Pain, you knew about this?" Konan asked

"Hai. I noticed by her name but I believe she was faking before. Until I saw her take the book from the library. I think she just figured out she had this power." Pain said

"That's how she could fight me the first time, un!" Deidara said getting it

"She slowed time in her mind." Itachi said

"Amazing." Sasori said, "Could that make her live forever? She would always switch time behind to keep her age from changing." Sasori added

"I suppose. The clan is very hard to find. Even the most experienced tracker couldn't find them. Time has a strange power." Pain said

"You think she can be descended from Father Time himself?" Kakuzu asked

"It's a possibility. If she is we'd just gain a new weapon." Pain said, Konan glared at her

"She is not a weapon. She is still a child you know." Konan said

"18 is hardly consider a child, un." Deidara said, he's 20, still consider the youngest of the Akatsuki until Keida came. Konan narrowed her eyes to all the men in the room.

"Men are blind. Do you really believe she is 18?" Konan hissed, everyone seem taken back. She could be the part. "She's only 16." Konan stated. Everyone froze.

"How can you be so sure?" Kisame asked

"I'm a woman and I can see through the lies. I see through her lies." Konan said, she left to see Keida. She wanted to know more about her.

"Guess we can't fuck her." Hidan said sighing, Kisame glared at him and kicked the chair under him, causing him to fall.

"Dumbass." Sasori muttered, he watched with a small smirk at the blue man. Maybe he would take part in this game. If she lives forever she'll be lonely. Sasori smirked.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Konbawa! It's night right now. So That's when I finished. Sorry this chapter is short than usual. I also want to apologize to everyone if I'm not updating as much. I am a Senior in High school so loving pressure is on me every chance it gets! Not to mention I am in many After School CLUBS! It's fun you should join one! lol. Thank you for being awesome fans and random bystanders that happen to find my story amusing. ^-^ I'm happy to make everyone love it! Message me or review, I answer as fast as I can which is really quick when I'm near a P/C! lol**_

_** ~*Akatsuki Crush **_


	13. Chap 13 I'm going to what?

"Pain. Are you sure?" Konan asked in a serious tone

"Yes. The girl has to show us what she can do. She'll train if she fails to at least get one hit on one of the members." Pain said, Konan bit her lip. Keida had just healed for a week now. It was a shock but Pain seem to be the only not affected by it. Konan was still worried about the girl and her fighting abilities despite having a kekkei genkai.

"Very well. But she just started training a month ago, they can't attack her hard. Put them at Chunin level." Konan said leaving the door

"I wonder if that will help." Pain stated

* * *

"I'm going to what? Fight someone? Who?" Keida asked, she knew the members were powerful and she knew the top three she did not want to fight. Itachi, Hidan and Sasori.

"I believe it was to be Tobi or Zetsu. He hasn't told me." Konan sighed, Keida frowned

"Don't worry Konan. I need to get one hit on the, right? It won't be that hard?" Keida said, she didn't believe herself and Konan just sweat drop

"Be that as it may Keida the fact that you healed quickly doesn't mean you still aren't feeling the pain." Konan said, Keida rubbed her arms

"I um, it kinda went away but I remember the pain no doubt. Don't worry. Dojou says I'm a decent fighter, he says something about how my mind fascinates him when we sparred." Keida said, Konan nodded unsure of what to say.

"Good that must mean your good at strategy in a fight!" Konan said excited, Keida sweat drop at her excitement.

"Hello Keida, Konan." Kisame and Sasori said coming into the living room

"Hey Kisame." Keida said smiling, Kisame nodded at her with a grin. Sasori narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Keida." Sasori said

"Hm?" Keida answered looking at him innocently

"How old are you really?" Sasori said, Keida almost screamed but held her breathe

"Is it that obvious?" Keida replied

"Not to the men. Your very mature for your age." Konan said

"If only you can speed up time for yourself." Sasori hinted, Keida felt her stomach flip. She didn't know how. Being 18 is what she wanted, maybe she could finally do that since she had a decent control over her powers. Keida was about to speak but got interrupted by the intercom.

"Will all the members come to the Training Room 3. Keida, it's time to show us what you've learn." Pain said, his voice rang in her ears for a few more seconds but she took a deep breathe and go up from the couch with Konan.

{I am so screwed.} Keida thought

"You'll do fine." Kisame said giving a smile, Konan nodded. Keida smile small but felt her heart racing.

"Let's go." Sasori said poking her back to move

"R-Right!" Keida said unsure

* * *

"Keida. Your opponent is Kakuzu." Pain said, Keida nearly fell. Keida thought up some ideas but was interrupted by something sharp cutting her cheek, arm and left calf. Keida jumped back and took out a Kunai, she saw Kakuzu shaking his head.

"You're not very smart are you?" He mocked, Keida frowned.

_"Your just faking your smart! Your really stupid and you just alone and hateful!" _

"I'm smarter than you think." Keida muttered, her eyes turned into a heated look. Konan noticed her eyes turn icy blue, nearly crystallic. Keida threw three kunai in three different location which seem to confused everyone until they realize what she was doing. Keida took a deep breathe and looked through her eyes, she saw time slowing and Kakuzu trying to jump away, Keida ran towards him with a kunai. She got him in the ankle and she got the other kunai knife and threw it slicing his cheek, she grabbed the other kunai and she took another breathe and let the time move back.

"What the fuck!" Hidan screamed as he saw his partner injured. Konan gasped slightly, he watched the girl in front of them, their soft and kind Keida, turned into a fighter.

"The Takara clan. Can control time." Kakuzu said taking out the kunai from his ankle, he flipped it.

"Not always." Keida said, everyone rose their eye brow at this.

"The Takara clan was once known to be the most intelligent clan, far more than any. For their strategy and quick thinking. That gift helped them saving Father Time from death and he granted them the gift of Time." Keida said seriously. She had read this in the book and a scroll she found in her bag before she left town. "I never needed Time on my side. Only my IQ." Keida said as she grabbed her kunai and threw it towards a tree, Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and then they widen from the trick she pulled, he jumped and saw about 30 kunais where he was standing. He saw Keida smiling.

"I hit you with a kunai. I win." Keida said toward Kakuzu and Pain. Pain smirked.

"Congratulation. You're in the Akatsuki." Pain said and left. Keida smiled but then felt her heart sink. Naruto, Gaara, will she see them? She could always prevent the incidences from ever happening. Konan would help but she had to stay away from 'Tobi' is she were to try that.

"Good job." Kakuzu said petting her head. Keida looked at him, his eyes sharp, green and yellow. He was the oldest beside 'Tobi', Keida smiled and nodded.

"Keida-chan is very smart!" Tobi yelled happily hugging her

"You okay Keida?" Konan asked worried

"Yes. Just a bit tired. I'm still learning." Keida admitted

"You only let Kakuzu get three hits. Thats rare." Hidan said

"Hidan didn't even curse in that sentence!" Tobi yelled, "Keida-chan is an angel if she did the impossible!" Tobi exclaim while holding onto Keida, Keida flushed red and Hidan blushed red from embarrassment.

"I'm no Angel Tobi. Can you let go? I can't breathe." Keida said

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi said releasing her, Keida smiled and Konan had this look on her face. Everyone saw this.

"What's wrong Konan?" Kisame asked

"Keida, come. We **NEED** to talk." Konan stated, Keida felt her heart drop. She knew this would have came up, Keida was hesitant but followed her to her room. The room she stayed at before, is now her room.

"Keida. Who are you?" Konan said sadly

"I'm-" Keida started

"Keida, you have duties to attend to." Itachi said through the door. Keida and Konan looked at each other.

"I'll be there in a minute." Keida said, she went to leave but Konan held her left wrist.

"Keida." Konan pleaded

"I'll explain. Tomorrow. Please. I promise." Keida said, Konan stared into her eyes and nodded, she let go and they walked towards the Kitchen.

* * *

"Keida, Konan will be gone for a while. She'll be on a mission." Pain stated at dinner, Keida and Konan looked shocked

"For how long?" Konan asked

"About a month. I need you to give me an update on the Unknown Villages no one has seen yet. We could use them. You leave after an hour. Pack and report to me." Pain said and left.

"What luck." Konan said, she noticed Keida looking fidgeted and something hit her.

"Have you ever lived with boys before Keida?" Konan asked, Keida spit out her soup and coughed

"Excuse. What? Of course!" Keida said

"Then why are you nervous?" Konan asked

"The only men I've been around were family. But even then I was isolated. Trust me, I'm still not use to eating at the table." Keida said pouting

"Just let me know if their any trouble. I'll set them straight." Keida said glaring at them, they all sweat drop.

"Thank you." Keida said, Konan ruffled her hair and left the table to pack. Keida felt alone. Sure she was surrounded, but they were criminals! Jesus christ they could kill her! Hidan and Kakuzu killed their previous partner plenty of times. Keida sighed and went to clear plates. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she was surprise to see it was Sasori.

"Hello Keida." He said

"Hello Danna." Keida said, she thought if Deidara called him that she should.

"Danna, am I your master now? Or your husband?" Sasori purred, Keida blushed. She had meant it as a symbol of respect not those. But either way they sounded dirty.

"I-" Keida started

"Stop fuckin' with her Sasori." Hidan said pushing him away to put the dish in the water, he went to grab a rag and help.

"Incompetent..." Sasori muttered as he left

"Thanks." Keida said softly as she went to grab a rag, Hidan put a hand over hers stopping her. He looked like he was blushing and trying to say something.

"I'll clean the dishes. Every once and a while. Your a fuckin' great cook and you shouldn't work that hard. You still have to fuckin' train and shit." Hidan muttered his excuse. Keida smiled, she hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Hi-kun." Keida said sweetly, Hidan blushed and muttered random words

"Whatever just fuckin' go." Hidan said but Keida saw the small smile on his lips

**_Hope everyone likes this! I'm trying to catch up on Homework and things school wise. I hate it but hell I know if my grades drop so will the use of this computer and my ability to use it. lol. Thank you everyone who comments and added me to their favorite story/author alert thingys. It means a lot! ^_^ I love my fans! lol._**


	14. Chap 14 How Old Am I!

Keida stretched on her bed, she looked at the clock on the wall near her bed. 7AM. Keida sighed, she wasn't getting back to sleep at this rate. She went to shower quickly, she came out, she dried her hair, she noticed it was a bit longer than before, about below her shoulders. She shrugged her shoulders and began to dress. She wore a dress, it was was a light lavender and was held up by two thin straps, it was a summer dress. She smiled at her reflection, she grabbed her hair and braided it back a bit, she had a tiny braid but she liked it anyhow. Keida smiled, she put on some flats and walked out her room towards the kitchen. It'd been about two weeks without Konan. Keida felt alone still, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi helped with the loneliness. They helped her when it came to simple things. She started skipping to get to the kitchen faster, she saw a door open and _skipped_ right into that person.

"Sorry!" She whispered trying not to cause a scene

"No problem, un." Deidara said, Keida smiled at him, he smiled at her.

"What you doing, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Going to make breakfast." Keida said pointing to the location that it the kitchen.

"Cool, un. Need help, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Only if you want to." Keida said walking with her hands behind her back while walking to the kitchen, Deidara smiled at her and he followed.

"What are we going to make, un?" Deidara asked

"Depends on what we have." Keida muttered looking through drawn and opening the fridge

"How bout something healthy, un? With fruits, yeah?" Deidara suggested

"Hm. That sounds good. How bout we go outside and search for berries?" Keida said, Deidara smiled

"I'll get dress and you find a basket, yeah." Deidara said as he walked off to get dressed

* * *

"Didn't think we'd actually had any basket, un." Deidara said looking at the two baskets Keida found, he sweat drop and smiled at her

"Me neither, much less two. Where should we start?" Keida asked

"Over there, un." Deidara said pointing to a bush, they walked to it

"Don't touch those." A voice said

"Why not Zetsu, un?" Deidara asked boredly, Keida stared at the fruit and laughed

"Their poisonous! They look like blueberries but it darker than the actual berry." Keida said, Zetsu nodded

"You know plants?" Zetsu asked

"Yeah. My brother was a scout for a couple of years, he got real interested in plants and taught them to me. When he died I just kept learning them, I feel closer to him when I learn random things. It's what we did. Search." Keida said looking at the berry with a small smile

"You okay Keida, un?" Deidara asked, Keida smiled at him

"Where should we go to get fresh fruit Zetsu?" Keida asked

"Down South. There's a couple of patches and then a river near it." Zetsu said about to leave.

"Wanna join us Zetsu?" Keida asked, Deidara watched his reaction. Zetsu seem a bit shocked from her question, he turn to see her smiling, hopefully? He must be seeing things. He shook his head.

"I'm busy right now. Maybe another time." Zetsu said to Keida, she pouted but nodded with a small smile

"Thank you for asking me." Zetsu added as he started melting into a tree, Keida waved goodbye, she grabbed Deidara's coat and walked where Zetsu merged

"We're going the wrong way, un." Deidara chuckled, Keida blushed and laughed

"Riiiiiight." Keida said as Deidara led the way

* * *

"What the fuck is this shit?" Hidan asked coming into the kitchen, everyone came in staring at everything. Fruits, bread and pudding?

"We should eat healthy today, un." Deidara muttered

"Of course it was your fuckin' idea, health freak bitch." Hidan said pointing at him, Keida sweat drop, she handed him a bowl with a smile

"Scream later. There wasn't much I could make from what we had in the kitchen." Keida said, she saw Kakuzu sigh

"We'll go shopping later." Kakuzu said, he sounded depress. Keida nodded

"Let's eat, yeah!" Deidara said grabbing a bowl and random fruit

* * *

"Shit. I never knew how filling fruit could be." Hidan said rubbing his stomach, Keida laughed. He was helping her clean up.

"Now you were nicely informed." Keida joked, Hidan smirked and shook his head

"So~" Hidan started

"Yeah?" Keida asked, she put away the last dish and started drying her hands

"Tell me more about your kekkei genkai." Hidan said

"Not much to say. I can control time." Keida said unsure, she went to sit on the couch with Hidan following her

"Really? Can you show me?" Hidan asked

"To be honest. I don't know if I can. I just knew about two months ago I had this power. I guess my parents never really told me." Keida lied

"Hm, maybe they took you away from your clan? You know that abduction shit." Hidan guessed

"I suppose." Keida went along with him

"Can you show me your left wrist?" Hidan asked, Keida held her left wrist with care. She bit her lip as she extended her left arm, he took it gently. He stared at her wrist and hand as if something was missing.

"Where's the tattoo?" Hidan asked

"Hm?" Keida said

"The one on your wrist. Don't try and fuckin' lie to me. Show me. NOW." Hidan warned, Keida froze up a bit and sighed. She took a deep breathe and added a bit of charka to her wrist. She heard him take a sharp breathe.

"Woah." Hidan said

"Weird right?" Keida said, she saw Hidan nod and she smiled

"Can you change time or some shit?" Hidan asked, Keida nodded, she added more charka so the watch was in her hand and she opened the pocket watch to reveal time.

"It looks like a regular clock." Hidan said somewhat disappointed, Keida smiled

"True. But it's like that because then no one would think twice about taking a watch." Keida explained, Hidan nodded and looked at the arrows pointing to time.

"So if I were to move one of these?" Hidan asked as he went to do it, Keida freaked out and tried to stop him but he already moved it, Keida felt her body freeze and grew, she saw time flash quickly past her eyes. She felt time stop and she gasped, she fell off the couch and started coughing.

"KEIDA!" Hidan yelled, he looked down at the once underage teen. Everyone seem to sense something wrong and ran into the living room, they saw on the ground someone who could pose as Keida's older sister.

"Yeah?" Keida said coughing. "Why did you touch the watch!" Keida said coughing, she felt as if she couldn't breathe, she kept gasping for air and coughing every ounce out.

"Keida? Is that you?" Tobi asked, Hidan ran to get something and handed Keida a glass of water. Keida drank the water quickly not caring that it spilled on her dress, she gasped and took a deep breathe. She could feel the air staying in her lungs.

"Yes Tobi it is. Why are you asking me that?" Keida ask, she got up but felt strange. Everyone stared at her strangely, she realize she felt a bit taller and she felt cold.

"Keida how old were you?" Sasori asked, though he knew the answer.

"I'm 16..Wait what do you mean by 'how old were you'?" Keida asked, Deidara came in the room with a mirror and held it in front of Keida. Keida covered her mouth to prevent the scream about to come out. Keida's eyes were a bit lighter but still held a blue tone, her skin was clear though it still held some scars, she saw her lips were more plumb, her hair was longer. It went below her waist, She also notice the large bust that seem to spill from the dress she is currently wearing, it looked so small on her. She felt herself get cold. Kisame saw her discomfort and took off his cloak and wrapped it over her. Keida kept staring at the mirror.

"HIDAN WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled at him

"I just moved your pointer-arrow thing to 20." Hidan said. Keida looked at her watch, she tried to move it back but she couldn't. She couldn't move it at all, she glared at the thing.

"Keida." Sasori said, she looked at him. "Your 20 years old." He added

"How old am I?" She screamed

"20. He probably moved the arrow to 20 from 16." Sasori stated, everyone seem shocked by the news. Keida fell on the couch, she wanted to grow up but not like this. The Fates had a fun way of screwing up this wish. Keida stared at the watch, she saw her reflection. She looked nothing like her mother not even her father. Maybe Hidan was right and she was stolen by that family. Keida felt her heart sink, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Kisame giving her a sympathetic look. Keida looked around the room, at everyone. She stood up.

"I'm-I'm going to my room." Keida said, she left the room and she walked to her room. Keida open the door and felt her tear pour out onto her cheeks. She heard the door and she turn to see Itachi?

"Itachi?" Keida asked with her voice breaking

"I know what it's like." Itachi said, "To grow up too fast." Itachi stated, Keida nodded knowing his history. Keida felt like she should have had some warning like wanting to delete something and it asked 'are you sure?'

"Y-Yeah." Keida said rubbing away the tears

"So your 20? You'll be at your peek for everything. You'll get use to it." Itachi said

"I'l be 21 in July." Keida muttered, Itachi patted her head, she looked at him

"Everything will work out." Itachi said, he stared at her. She smiled and sighed.

"I'm going to sleep." Keida said

"Very well. We'll wake you up later." Itachi said, Keida nodded.

"Sounds good." Keida said. Itachi left and soon Keida laid on her bed and felt sleep hit her like becoming 20 did.

* * *

"Konan-chan is going to kill Hidan!" Tobi stated as he pointed at Hidan

"Shut the fuck up dipshit!" Hidan yelled at him

"Why would that happen?" A voice asked

"Leader-sama!" Tobi said

"It seems Keida is no longer 16." Sasori stated, Pain lifted his eyebrow and waited for someone to speak.

* * *

"Keida?" Kisame asked walking into her room, he knocked three times but no answer. He saw he asleep on her bed. He looked around her room and notice it was slightly clean, some clothes were hanging off the counter and towels on her bed. Keida open her eyes slightly, she saw blurry image but once she blinked once she saw blue. She saw Kisame looking around, he was about to open a red book and Keida jumped up.

"Hi Kisame!" She nearly screamed, she tried not to tell him not to open that book because that would be suspicious to her and she wanted to be trusted.

"Oh hey Keida. Sorry for looking around. You feeling better?" Kisame asked as he set the book down. Keida sighed in relief and nodded slowly.

"I just got to make the best with what I got." Keida said, she got up but tripped over th cloak. Kisame caught her, she blushed since her body was up against him. Kisame blushed. He helped her stand up.

"You sure you're feeling better?" Kisame asked

"Kinda." Keida said, she walked over to her clothes, she took notice of how her body changed from 16 to 20. Hey clothes wouldn't fit her, she notice the dress Konan gave her, the material is stretchy. Keida sighed. She turn to Kisame.

"Um, I'm going to change really quick." Keida said pointing to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." She added, Kisame nodded and sat on her bed as she entered her bathroom. Kisame waited for a bit. He wanted to look at the book, sure it was just a book but it was the only thing bright she owed, she wore light colors and owe them as well. That red book kept haunting him.

"I think this is fine." Kisame heard, he turn and saw Keida in that blue dress, the one she wore at the party. It looked shorter on her but not too short, she looked beautiful in it. Her hair was brush and sleek, Kisame had the urge to run his hands through it. Keida felt nervous, she noticed her feet didn't get any bigger but she was told that's normal for girls. She grabbed her blue slippers and slid them on. She walked over to Kisame.

"You look beautiful." Kisame said with a slight blush on his cheek.

"Thank you." Keida said blushing

"Let's go. I'm going to go shopping with you instead of Kakuzu, he's needed elsewhere." Kisame explained, Keida nodded, she walked out her room and in the living room. everyone stared at her, she blushed and Hidan walked up to her with a frown.

"Look. I'm, I'm sorry." He muttered, "I thought if I moved the thingy I would be able to move time and see it." Hidan admitted, Keida smiled with a nod

"It's okay. I suppose its for the best. I can't be a child forever." Keida said trying to make him feel better but it seem to make him feel guitly

"Keida." Sasori said

"Yes Sasori?" Keida asked, she felt of him

"Try to break some hearts why your out and about." He said smirking, Keida looked confused and looked up at Kisame

"Huh?" She said, Kisame sighed and suppressed a blush from showing

"Nothing. Let's go, Kakuzu." Kisame said towards the man, he threw a wallet towards the him and he caught it, they started walking to the exit.


	15. Chap 15 Shopping fun

Keida and Kisame were walking down into a village, Kisame didn't want to take Keida back to Ame because they thought she was somewhere else. Kisame took her to a smaller village they had an alliance with, Keida felt strange walking down with a man. It's not like she hasn't but HE was walking with HER. She never had a relationship, period. So being around a guy who didn't listen to spread rumors were new. But then again she wasn't in her world. Keida was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Kisame stop walking, she bumped right into him.

"Oops. Sorry Kisame-kun." Keida said blushing, he smiled at her

"It's okay. It's not like you can hurt me, no offensive." Kisame said, Keida laughed

"That's what you told me when we finished dancing during the festival." Keida giggled, Kisame blushed and nodded

"Yes, I remember. Well we're here." Kisame said showing her the village, it was cute. People were smiling, lots and lots of stores and merchants. Keida shuttered from the memory. Kisame grinned at her.

"Come. We're not only buying grocery but new clothes for you." Kisame said, Keida blushed

"But-" Keida started

"No buts. When someone grows they..um grow?" Kisame said uncomfortable, he didn't want her to know that they all noticed her body change. Konan would have said it bluntly but he didn't want her to feel embarrass.

"I see." Keida said understanding what he was trying to do. Keida didn't really shop often, she got clothes about once a year and just bought fabric to make more clothes.

"So we'll buy your clothes then get the food." Kisame suggested, Keida nodded

"So what should I get?" Keida asked

"Um shirts, pants um...lady things?" Kisame said slightly blushing

"Oh." Keida said blushing. Yes this will be interesting

* * *

"Keida?" Kisame asked through the dressing room

"Yes?" she squeaked

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I don't know if it looks okay. I have't gone shopping since the festival. But I just bought small things and a kimono." Keida admitted with a red face, Keida stared at her reflection

"You want me to tell you?" Kisame asked

"I-um- yeah sure." Keida said, she opened the door and Kisame stared at her. Keida walked out and she was wearing a simple dress, a bit longer than the one she wore about to her knees. It was a deep shade of purple, it was off the shoulder and the sleeve flared out to her elbows.

"It's pretty." Kisame said, he noticed her blush and he smiled, she was adorable.

"It's not too much? I'm trying to get some things, I could always make my own clothes." Keida muttered

"It's fine. If you want then sure but other than that we can buy clothes just fine." Kisame said smiling, Keida smiled and nodded to him. This continued for a while longer, Kisame thought she looked beautiful in everything, though he left her money to buy her lady things. It was something that always embarrassed Kisame and probably the Akatsuki. Konan would say it a lot and smiled when she did, she knew how it made them all squirm, hell even Itachi would leave the room.

"Okay, I'm done with that! I got my things and enough fabric to satisfy me and there's still a lot of money to give to Kakuzu." Keida said smiling, Kisame nodded. They went to a fruit market and grabbed a bunch of fruit and vegetables as well as different kinds of meat. She also got a cooking book in case she wanted to make something else.

"Well this was fun. I don't really want to go back." Kisame said smiling

"Sir! Madam!" A voice called out to them, they both turned to see a older man by 30 or 40, it was hard to tell.

"Yes?" Kisame asked

"I was wondering if you two love birds would try out our new dessert at our little bakery?" the man asked, Keida blushed red and Kisame blushed making his face turn lightly purple.

"We're-" Keida started

"Please! We would really like your opinion." The man said, Keida and Kisame looked at each other, they shrugged. they had time.

"Sure." Kisame said smiling, Keida blushed with a small smile

"Great! Follow me!" The man said walking where he ran from, he spoke about how if he couldn't get enough people to come so he made a dessert that looks great and taste it but he wanted other people to try it and if the dessert didn't help raise people he would lose the bakery. They entered a nice little restaurant. It was so romantic, everything was dimmed but still showed light, vines were around everything giving a sense of natural beauty. It was like they build it around natural instead of faking it. The man seated them down in a small booth.

"This is beautiful." Keida said in awe as she looked around, Kisame smiled at her appreciation of simple things. Zetsu would like this place, now if it only had enough to feed him.

"Thank you. We try. Now I'll whip you up our delicious dessert. Don't leave!" the man said

"So I believe he's a bit eccentric." Kisame joked, Keida giggled nodding.

"But you have to admit that this is a nice gesture." Keida said

"Yes. I hope the dessert is worth it. I've tried food for a while and there were desserts that looked good but tasted disgusting." Kisame admitted

"You were a food credit?" Keida asked with a smile, Kisame blushed and rubbed his face

"It was a mission I did when I was younger. I had to pretend to see who was cheating and adding a genjutsu to the food." Kisame explained with a smile

"Cool." Keida said

"Yay you're still here!" The man said coming back, he had a small cake. Enough for two, Keida bit her lip. It looked delicious.

"Well I'll leave you to it." The man said and left. Keida and Kisame looked at it and Keida noticed there was only one fork, she blushed.

"Try it Keida." Kisame teased, Keida blushed and nodded. She grabbed the fork and cut through it lightly, she brought the fork to her mouth and bit off the piece, her eyes widen.

* * *

"Where's Keida and Kisame?" Pain asked coming into the living room

"Shopping." Tobi said staring at the wall, he was in time out.

"Ah. Well I was going to tell her that Konan finished her mission early and was coming back later tonight or tomorrow morning." Pain said, everyone froze. If Konan found out that they made her grow up when she wasn't ready to she would be furious and will hurt someone.

"Great." Hidan muttered knowing he would be the first to die. He left the room moping. Pain sighed. He would have to calm her down, she is over protective of the girl which is dangerous if he choose to use her..

* * *

"This is AMAZING!" Keida said with a blush, Kisame smiled and reached for the fork

"Great." Kisame said, Keida nodded nope, she grabbed a piece of cake went to feed it to him. He turned purple.

"You fed me. I'll feed you." Keida said simply, Kisame opened his mouth and Keida fed him gently and he had to agree. This cake was amazing.

"Wow. This is great!" Kisame stated. They fed each other because Kisame took the fork, after 10 minutes of mindless taking and laughing. They were done. The man came back smiling.

"How was it?" He asked

"Delicious!" Both excalimed

* * *

"About fuckin' time you two get back. Wow that's a lot of bags." Hidan said, Keida smiled brightly as well as Kisame

"Sorry Hidan. Take these bag to the kitchen, I got to put my bags away." Keida said, Hidan mumbled words and grabbed some bags, Kisame walked with him after giving her a charming smile, Keida blushed and grin. She walked off to her room while Kisame walked back in the kitchen to have Hidan smirk at him.

"What?" Kisame asked as he set the bags down

"You like the bitch!" Hidan yelled, Kisame hit his head and watched Hidan fall down to the ground

"She needs to feel welcome and she's alone without Konan. That's it." Kisame said as he started putting things away

"Whatever. I suggest you stake your claim now or a certain person will~." Hidan teased, Kisame froze.

"Who?" Kisame asked boredly

"The blonde bitch." Hidan said with a devilish smirk, Kisame took a deep breathe.

"Deidara isn't that good with girls." Kisame said poorly

"I am, un." Deidara said walking in frowning, Kisame cursed in his head at the timing.

"Apparently not with Keida, bitch." Hidan said

"What about Keida?" Keida asked walking into the kitchen

"Nothing." Kisame stated glaring at the Jashin-worshipper

"Okay?" Keida said unsure, she went to grab a fish from a bag and Kisame smiled at her. Deidara noticed this and understood why he was dragged into the conversation and what it was about. He looked over to Hidan and pointed to Kisame and Keida and he smirked, Deidara looked taken back.

"Let's get started Kisame. You said you'd help me with today's dinner. We took too long at the place." Keida said, "The village." Keida corrected

"Ok." Kisame said as he grabbed a couple fishes to gut

"You two want to help?" Keida asked but they were gone.

{Sometimes I hate ninjas.} Keida said, Kisame looked over his shoulder and smiled at her

"Shopping was fun." He said, Keida merely grinned at him and nodded agreeing with him


	16. Chap 16  Oh shit Konan!

"Hey Keida maybe you should change, un." Deidara said pointing at her dress covered in oil and sauce

"Crud. Your right." Keida said she figured Kisame and Deidara could finish the meal without her while she would wash up and change

"We'll take over." Kisame said, Keida blushed at his smiled and nodded

"Thanks. I made an extra fish on accident. I forgot Konan wasn't here again." Keida admitted, everyone froze up and looked nervously

"Yeah." Deidara said unsure

* * *

"How was your mission Konan?" Pain asked

"Fine." Konan said tired, she wanted to shower and eat. But mainly concerned about Keida and her safety.

"You may go." Pain said noticing her discomfort, she nodded and left. Pain's eyes widen as he remembered Keida's condition. He sweat drop.

{Crap.} He thought as he rubbed his temples

* * *

"That was quite sweet Kisame." Hidan teased, Kisame glared at Hidan and frowned.

"I have to agree, yeah. You really got soft for her, un." Deidara said wiping the table

"Says the one wiping the table and wearing an apron. The both of you to hell." He muttered, Hidan and Deidara smirked at each other

"Wow, you three in the kitchen. Never would have seen this." A voice said, Kisame, Hidan and Deidara froze at the voice. They took a breathe and looked towards the door, their heart dropped to the ground. One thought in mind.

[Oh shit. Konan home.]

* * *

"I wonder if I should wear the purple or blue dress?" Keida asked looking through her bags, she was a robe still slightly wet from a nice shower, she forgot how long it took long hair to dry. It's half the reason why she had cut it. Her hair was still brown but it was a bit darker but not too much.

"The purple one." A voice said, Keida gasped and turned around to see no one. Keida looked around and held her robe tighter together.

"Who's here?" She asked shaken

"The mirror. Be not afraid child. I'm only here to help." A voice said, Keida reconigised the voice and walked towards the mirror

"You're-" Keida started

"Father Time. Your ancestor. You are very strong Keida. You have gone through hardship and kept yourself presentable as well as loving towards others. Even to criminals." He said

"Why are you here?" Keida asked sitting on her chair

"To help you. Sadly you've seen to grow up much faster. I suppose someone has touched your biological clock no?" He said suppressing a grin

"Yes. There are things I still haven't figured out about my kekkei genkai. My- um- powers?" Keida said unsure

"Well If you need my help call for me, whether it be from your mind, your spirit, your voice or your dreams." He said slowly fading

"Wait!" Keida said grabbing the window, he stood

"Is there a way to reverse the past? Like stop an action or save a life?" Keida asked hopeful

"For a great price. A price you should never pay." He said before fading away. Keida frowned.

"Old men speaking in riddles. Yep, I am in an anime." Keida muttered

{I'm not that old.} A voice said in her head, Keida sweat drop at the man's loath in his voice

"The purple dress is pretty." Keida said picking it up.

* * *

"Where's Keida?" Konan demanded as everyone started coming in for dinner, everyone was heistant to response

"She went to shower and change." Kisame said

"She'll be here soon, un!" Deidara said nervously. Konan glared at everyone

"What happen while I was gone?" Konan asked, everyone gluped and looked at each other and not at her. Itachi took a deep breathe a looked at her straight in the eyes

"Konan. Keida isn't-" Itachi started

* * *

"Sorry I made you all wait." A woman said coming into to kitchen, Konan glared at her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Konan! You're back from your mission! I missed you!" She said hugging the shocked woman, Konan looked at everyone, she grabbed the woman by the arms and looked at her face. She looked very mature and beautiful, an innoncent beauty. Soft blue eyes with lovely coffee colored hair the reached her waist, her skin was clear and flawless, a light tan; Konan eye's widen as she realize who it was.

"Keida?" Konan asked

"Oh crap. I forgot I look like this." Keida said embarrassed

"W-What happen?" Konan asked shocked

"Hidan." Everyone said, Konan looked at Hidan then Keida

"Is-Is it reversible?" Konan asked hopeful, Keida bit her lip

"No. He touched my biological clock. I don't know if I can change back. I'm. Sorry?" Keida said unsure

"YOU. DIE!" Konan said enraged at Hidan, she sent a kunai in his direction and got him in the arm

"Oh shit! Konan calm down!" Kisame said

"Konan it's fine. Stop!" Keida said grabbing her hands, Konan only saw red when it came to the Jashin-worshipper

"You asshole!" Konan screamed, Keida thought fast and clicked on her watch to stop time quickly, Keida looked at Konan and Konan turned to look back at her

"What did you do?" Konan asked

"Stop time." Keida said, "How can you be moving and them frozen?" She asked

"Maybe because your touching me?" Konan said unsure, Keida nodded taking that

"What happen?" Konan asked looking at the grown women instead of the child she left behind.

* * *

"Konan don't!" Kisame said but he felt silly because Konan and Keida weren't in the room. Everyone looked around, they and their food was gone, they then saw a sticky note of Tobi's mask.

"What's that say Tobi?" Sasori asked

_"Hey guys. I'm cooling down Konan but I suggest you hide Hidan for a few days for his own safety. - Keida T." _Tobi read aloud

"Did she freeze time?" Zetsu asked shocked

"I suppose." Kakuzu said

"I thought she couldn't bring someone with her?" Hidan asked

"We'll ask her later." Itachi said as he took a sip of water

* * *

"Are you okay?" A femine voice asked

"I just felt like a pull. Like when I had when I first woke up." A man's voice said

"What do you think that means Danna?" The girl asked

"I don't know. But we should keep a look out." The man said, he was the girls master it seems. He looked up at the moon and his blue eyes seem white in contrast.

* * *

_A/N: Heyyy AkatsukiCrush here! My bad for the lateness but soon I'll have more time to do stuff! Promise! We'll let me know if GOHS and The hunt should be kept of deleted. I listen and no one is less important than the other. Unless your sweets. I love sweets and candies and-ANYWAYS! lol. Bye bye!_


	17. Chap 17 Lessons for a Mission

"Coast clear?" Hidan asked looking in the living room

"You're fine Hidan. I made Konan promise not to kill you." Keida said

"Doesn't mean she won't try to hurt me." Hidan mumbled

"Oh don't be a baby." Kisame said, Keida smiled brightly

"You're back!" Keida said jumping out the couch and hugging him. He blushed.

"What am I?" Itachi asked

"A Uchiha." Keida laughed as she hugged him too.

"I save you both some Miso soup, it's still warm." Keida said walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a bowl

"She loves tending to everyone." Sasori said walking in

"Hey leave the chick be. If she wants to be everyone's bitch let her." Hidan said. He got hit with an apple, square dead in the face.

"Hey!" He yelled

"Don't call me a bitch!" Keida yelled back. Hidan was about to scream it but she beat him to it. "Do it and I'll let you starve to death." she said in a cold voice. Hidan backed down and took a bite of the apple that gave him a red mark on his forehead.

"Itachi, Kisame come eat." Keida said as she was pouring tea in two cups.

"Thank you for the lovely meal." Kisame said smiling

"Yes. Thank you." Itachi said, Keida smiled with a blush

"Hey Keida." Konan said walking in

"Hi Konan what'sup?" She asked

"Pain-sama wants to speak to you." Konan said

"About what?" Keida asked looking at the boys and her

"About a mission." Konan said unsure

"Huh?" Keida said shocked, Itachi stared and Kisame choked on his soup while Konan looked uncomfortable

* * *

"Seduce a Prince?" Keida squeaked

"Yes. Kisame and Sasori will be coming with you. Here is his folder. You'll be leaving in a couple of days." Pain said before he dismissed her.

* * *

"I don't know how to seduce anyone!" Keida muttered to herself

"Hey, un. Something wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked coming from behind her

"I'm going on a mission. A stupid one at that." Keida muttered leaning against the wall behind her, she slid down and sat on the ground. Deidara frowned and sat down with her.

"Why are you bummed out, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Cause I have to seduce a guy. Something I've never done nor found the use of it for." Keida said, Deidara frowned

"Well that sucks but you'll have back up, un. But there is a use of seduction, yeah." Deidara said smirking, Keida blushed unsure

"I don't know." Keida mumbled

"Huh?" Deidara asked

"I don't know how to flirt." Keida said embarrassed

"I'll teach you and so will Konan, un! We'll use it on the other members, hm." Deidara said devilishly. Keida smiled nervously unsure of what they're gonna do.

* * *

"First thing you have to know. You don't need to be half naked to catch a guys attention, un." Deidara said

"Really?" Keida said surprise, Deidara chuckled and nodded

"So long as you can catch his attention in another way, un." Deidara said

"Like ignoring him if he's high up there, showcasing your talent, flirt with him without using words using just your eyes and smile." Konan explained throughly

"Ah. How?" Keida asked, Konan and Deidara stared at the girl than each other. They sighed knowing that this wouldn't be easy.

"Alright, un. Just go up to Hidan and whisper in his ear, un." Deidara said

"Why?" Keida asked

"Because when your close to a guy like that it simulates a voice used in sex." Konan said

"Oh. Well what am I suppose to say?" Keida asked

"Ask if he could get you something, un." Deidara suggested

"Oh. Okay." Keida said. She took a breathe and went to go find Hidan went Konan following.


	18. Chap 18 Strawberries and Fingers

"Damnit fuck! I'm bored." Hidan said, he stared at the empty room and huffed, he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Keida heard him and looked to Konan for more advice.

"I don't think I can do this!" Keida hissed

"You can, anyone can. All you need to is be yourself, make your lip tremble, play with your hair, touch his hand, arm or leg lightly. Small things. Just go in there and ask him to get you something from the Village." Konan said. Keida nodded and sighed before walking in there, though it didn't go as well as she thought. She fell.

"Owww~" Keida said rubbing her forehead

"You okay?" Hidan asked standing up to help her

"I'm okay. A bit tired." Keida said lamely as Hidan helped her up

"Don't over work yourself." Hidan said frowning. Keida blushed and nodded, she bit her lip slightly

"Um." Keida started but stop

"What?" Hidan asked, no answer, "What? What?" He asked again but stopped when he looked at Keida. She was nibbling on her bottom lip and playing with her long hair, it was worse because it was near her chest and Hidan couldn't help but look.

"I was wondering if you could get me some strawberries and some other fruits from the village." Keida asked

"Well-um-*cough* don't we have any here?" Hidan stumbled on his words and he couldn't hear Keida so he bent down to her face more. He just stared at her flesh and her bust; Keida lifted her chin up near his ear.

"There isn't any left. And I promised Konan I'd help her clean her room." Keida whispered, Hidan shiver as he imagine Keida in a Maid's outfit bending over and he pictured her-

"Yeah. sure. Get right on that!" Hidan said blushing at the imagine

"Thank you." Keida said as she touched his forearm lightly, Hidan felt himself blush

"No problem. I'm on my way to get them!" Hidan said, then he tripped laughed nervously and ran off. Konan came from the opening and smiled

"So how'd it feel?" Konan asked

"Strange." Keida said

"Good strange?" Konan asked

"A little. I didn't have to yell it at him." Keida said smiling a little

"Come on. You have to work on a couple other people before we can tell you anything else." Konan said

* * *

"Sasori no Danna?" Keida asked peeking her head in his room, he looked up slightly surprise

"Yes Keida?" he asked putting his wooden arm down

"Oh don't stop. I was wondering if I could stay and watch you for a bit." Keida said playing with her hair nervously

"That's fine." Sasori said picking up his tools again, Keida sat next to him watching. She found it fantasying and she leaned in, Sasori saw how her eyes lit up every time he tinkered with his puppet's arm, he smiled slightly. He looked at the fingers and stared at them, he hear movement around him but didn't pay attention to it until he felt a presences extremely close to him.

"What are you staring at?" Keida whispered in his ear, Sasori calmed his heart down but it was still beating hard

"T-The fingers." Sasori said, he was surprised he stuttered but put it out of mind. He saw Keida's hand reach out and touched his puppet's fingers, he felt her arm go past his shoulders, her bust was close to the back of his head he felt his heart racing again.

"What's wrong with them?" She whispered again, Sasori couldn't help but noticed how she held the fingers so lightly and carefully as if it was glass. He gulped and tried to calm down a bit.

"They, um. They don't look right." Sasori said lamely

"I suppose. They look find to me." Keida said as she pulled her hand back, she grabbed Sasori's hand and looked at them

"Yours are perfect." Keida said as she let go, Sasori almost went to grab her hand before the door open to reveal Deidara smiling

"Keida, un. Konan needs you, yeah." Deidara said, he looked at Sasori's startled face and concluded that she passed.

"Oh okay. See you later Sasori no Danna." Keida said touching his shoulder lightly before she left. Deidara stared at Sasori

"What brat?" Sasori said

"Nothing Danna, un. Nothing at all, hm." Deidara said grinning as he closed the door and left leaving a puzzled Sasori there alone.


	19. Chap 19  Long or Short?

"She made Sasori blush?" Konan asked astonished

"Bot a lot, un. But a bit that my bird could show me, yeah." Deidara said revealing a tiny bird in his hands

"Well Keida it seems to be that you can seduce. A little helping hand and you can make anyone do anything." Konan said smiling

"I feel kinda bad doing it." Keida said pouting, Deidara smiled and tried not to blush. Her lips were plumped and kissable

"Don't, un. Just use it on missions yeah." Deidara said, Keida nodded and they left to leave her in her thoughts

* * *

"What's that?" Konan asked staring at a piece of cloth in Kakuzu's hand,

"I made a bag for Keida." Kakuzu mumbled

"You what?" Konan asked surprised. Keida went to walk around in the morning, she would talk to her later about it.

"She asked and handed me the cloth so it was inexpensive." Kakuzu explained quickly

"Uh huh." Konan said, she forgot to ask how seducing Kakuzu went, now she knows. Did Deidara make her seduce all of the members minus Pain?

"Where's Keida?" Zetsu asked

"I think she went outside for a walk." Konan said, "Why?" she asked

"Because I found her favorite flower." Zetsu said

"Huh?" Konan asked, Kakuzu gave a confused look

"Keida was talking about a flower her brother gave her and it was her favorite flower and that she wished she could see it again. So I planted a batch of it in my garden." Zetsu said. Konan looked at him strangely because it was only one voice talking

"Okay~." Konan said as she left the room. Keida was getting good at this, that or she was actually talking to Zetsu and not trying to seduce him or something.

* * *

"Itachi are you in a Apron?" Kisame asked unsure

"Keida asked me to make lunch today because she was stressed out." Itachi said as he put a pot on the burner

"Oh. Do you know where she is?" Kisame asked

"She told me she was going to walk by the river." Itachi said as he started cutting potatoes, Kisame nodded and left

* * *

"Keida?" Kisame asked when he saw a shadow cast over him, he looked up

"Hey Kisame." Keida said from above him, she was on a tree branch and she waved him up

"You okay?" Kisame asked as he got up there quickly, he sat next to her

"Yeah. A bit stressed out for the mission but I hope it goes well." Keida said

"It'll be fine. You'll have me." Kisame said hoping for a smile

"Yeah. I can depend on you." Keida said smiling, Kisame blushed and grinned

"Thanks." Kisame said, Keida bit her lip and tugged on her hair, she looked at Kisame and than at her feet.

"Hey Kisame." Keida asked nervously

"Yeah?" He said taking in her nervousness

"Do you like me better with long hair or short hair?" Keida asked with a blush

"What?" Kisame asked startled nearly falling but caught himself

"It's just.. I had long hair when my brother was alive and after he died I cut it so I've always had short hair but now that's it long I kinda like it but I don't know if everyone else likes it." Keida said embarrassed

"Why do you care about what we think?" Kisame asked seriously

"Because you guys actually care about me. And I want to make you all happy." Keida said and something clicked in Kisame's head

"Is that why you always make us food and clean and wait on us?" Kisame asked finally realizing it

"Yeah." Keida mumbled

"Keida. You don't have to do all of that to make us happy, do what makes you happy like when Hidan curses and when Deidara blows crap up. So long as your happy we'll be cool." Kisame said holding her shoulders, Keida smiled and held onto his hands on her shoulders.

"That's good to hear." Keida said, "But you didn't answer me." Keida said

"About your hair?" Kisame asked and Keida nodded

"I like my hair either way. Which would you rather have it?" Keida asked again. Kisame took this opportunity and played with her hair.

"I like your hair long." Kisame said as he took a strand of it and kissed it. Keida blushed at his actions but smiled and Kisame was flipping out inside knowing that his actions were extremely bold.

"Then I'll keep it long." Keida said, "For you." She whispered

* * *

"Danna you know that this change is unexplainable. How your age just changed may explain why you have this strong of your kekkei genkei. Maybe Father Time is giving you the hint to take over the clan and to be its leader." The young maiden announced bowing

"What happen to my age doesn't change anything. The fact that it did is strange. We will continue to seek out what happen to cause this but other than that leave it be. Until the time comes then I will take over the clan but not now." The man's voice said as his piercing blue eyes explained


	20. Chap 20 First Kiss

"You must retrieve the scroll, everyone knows of it so he may be very protective of it. Beware he has a lot of security there. Dismiss." Pain said

"Yes sir." They all said.

* * *

"So why were you put on this mission?" Kisame asked Keida, Keida blushed and sighed

"I'm suppose to-um-seduce him into giving me the scroll." Keida said looking at the ground

"That explains a lot." Sasori said remembering how everyone was doing things for Keida and how much Hidan blushed around her for a couple days

"I know. Konan and Deidara were trying to teach me how to." Keida said playing with her hair

"That explains why Hidan always bring you things now." Kisame chuckled

"I feel bad but Konan and Dei told me not to because it helps in our mission." Keida said but she couldn't shake the feeling off

"It'll be fine." Sasori said as he jumped into a tree

"Come one. We should be at the village by night fall and than at our destination by mid morning the next day." Kisame said as he jumped up, Keida looked back and sighed. She jumped up with them and they ran non stop.

* * *

"Uffpt." Keida said as she fell on the ground, she was breathing heavily and trying to stand up, they were so close, so very close but Keida couldn't keep up. She wasn't very fast, she was mainly improving her taijutsu and ninjutsu but she neglected her speed among other things. Keida got up and leaned against a tree trunk, she took a deep breathe and jumped onto another branch.

"You're very slow." Sasori said in front of her

"Sorry." Keida breathe out, Kisame watched her carefully he saw her go down for a break too many times. She was over working herself.

"Crap." He heard her say as she slipped and fell, he jumped down and caught her before she fell. Kisame stared at her, she was breathing heavily and she was sweating, Keida was a good ninja, Chunin on average but she was still a long way to go despite having a kekkei genkai as her's.

"Sorry Kisame." Keida said trying to get up

"I'll carry you. Just take a break, your still new at this." Kisame said jumping onto another branch and ran. Keida knew it was pointless to argue so she closed her eyes and rested till they reached their location.

* * *

"Keida wake up." Kisame said shaking her lightly

"Hm?" Keida said as she started blinking to adjust to the light

"We're at the hotel. Go shower, Sasori went to get some food and I'm going to go over the mission." Kisame said putting Keida upright, Keida stretched and nodded, she grabbed her bag and she walked into the shower.

* * *

"I heard the Prince is very handsy when it comes to girls." A man said, Sasori heard this and stayed there waiting for his order

"I heard he beat the last girl he dated." A woman said

"I heard he almost sentenced a woman to death because she wouldn't sleep with him." Another man said, Sasori waited and heard the rumors about this man and the safety of Keida's well-being. Konan would not like it if a man hit her even if it was for a mission.

"Sir here's your order." The young teen said to him, he looked at the young girl, she looked about 14.

"What do you know about the Prince?" Sasori asked the girl, she seem to frown

"He's an evil man." Was her response

* * *

"A nice cold shower is refreshing." Keida said coming out drying her hair, she saw Kisame on the bed without a shirt on with sweat pants staring over their mission scroll. Keida blushed at his figure, he was well built and had well defined muscles.

"This Prince has a horrible reputation, Keida." Kisame said narrowing his eyes at the picture

"How so?" Keida asked noting the serious tone in his voice

"He beats his women and anyone who objects him." Kisame hissed, Keida put a hand on his shoulder

"I can handle my own, Kisame. Plus I'll have you and Sasori looking out for me." Keida said trying to soothe him, he sighed and looked at her. Kisame wanted to reach out and hold, she must be scared, a man that could hurt her, wouldn't that scare any woman?

"He could hurt you Keida." Kisame said grabbing her hand

"It's not like I haven't been hurt before." Keida said sighing

"Training doesn't count." Kisame said, Keida looked up with sad eyes

"I'm not talking about training." Keida said

"Has someone hit you-" Kisame started before they heard a knock on the door

"The ninja strikes at night." a knowable voice said

"Sasori?" Keida asked

"Let me in I hate waiting." Sasori said, Kisame sweat drop. That was him. He got up and walked to the door, Sasori walked in with two bags, he looked at Keida and smirked.

"Don't you look adorable." Sasori said, Keida blushed and looked at her blue overgrown long sleeve shirt and black shorts.

"Um-thank you?" Keida said unsure, she grabbed the towel and ruffled her hair to dry it

"So the Prince is extremely dangerous. I spoke to Leader-sama about it." Sasori said, Kisame and Keida looked up

"What did he say?" Kisame asked

"He said we can kill him, the people will appreciated it." Sasori said handing Keida some dumplings

"But if we kill him won't they want to kill us despite the feelings of the people?" Keida asked

"Pain has made a deal. We kill their Prince and we get anything we want including the scroll. They will always be in debt to the Akatsuki." Sasori said sitting down

"That makes sense. So does this mean my seduction plan is off?" Keida asked hopefully

"Sadly no. We have to kill him when he's alone. Keida can you use your kekkei genkei there?" Sasori asked

"Yeah. I can have to touch you so you wont be caught in my time zone." Keida explained

"Good." Kisame said. The three explained the layout of the building and where they should meet before Keida was to go into a room with the Prince, as soon as Keida and Prince Ku were alone Kisame and Sasori would reveal themselves and Keida will stop time holding the three of them and than deliver the punishment to Prince Ku.

"Where do I sleep?" Keida asked blushing, Kisame and Sasori looked at her taking note of her blush

"The bed?" Kisame said

"All of us?" Keida asked while brushing her teeth

"No. I asked for another room for myself." Sasori said getting up "This problem is between you two. Goodnight." Sasori said walking out

"Goodnight Saso no Danna!" Keida called out, Sasori blushed and waved without turning around, he closed the door and walked off.

"So?" Keida said

"I'll sleep on the floor." Kisame said

"You don't have to! The bed is really big it was fit us." Keida said feeling bad

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked, Keida nodded

"I'm sure." Keida said

"Okay." Kisame said unsure, he went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and saw Keida walking towards the window

{I wonder what she meant?} Kisame asked himself, he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed it from his mouth

"I love the night." Keida said hearing Kisame's footsteps

"It is beautiful." Kisame said staring out the window then at Keida, she looked up at him and smiled

"Wanna go to bed?" She asked, Kisame blushed lightly and nodded. They both walked to bed and got in, Keida wrapped herself in the cozy blanket with a calm smile and she looked at Kisame.

"You can turn off the lights." Keida said, Kisame nodded and he turned them off. They both laid there in the dark hearing each other's breathing, Keida bit her lip and grabbed the blanket tighter around her.

"Are you sure your okay with me sleeping here?" Kisame asked concerned

"Yes. I'm just nervous about the mission tomorrow." Keida admitted

"Like you said, we'll be with you." Kisame said looking at her. Keida took a deep breathe and turned red.

"I um never really kissed anyone." Keida said embarrassed

"What?" Kisame asked a bit taken back

"I never had my first kiss. And I don't want it to be with a guy we're gonna kill and who might hit me." Keida said covering her face with her hands, Kisame sat up and looked at her in shock

"I mean. What if to seduce into a room I have to kiss him?" Keida said, "I don't want to but I know I have to if it comes down to it." she said frustrated, Kisame frowned, he wouldn't like that idea either.

"I don't know what to tell you, I'm sorry." Kisame said now realizing how he hated this mission right now. A moment of silence passed by.

"Will you do me a favor Kisame?" Keida said sitting up blushing

"Yes what is it?" Kisame said agreeing to it before asking.

"Will you-um-be my first kiss?" Keida asked blushing

"What?" Kisame whispered

"Will you be my first kiss? And mind you that you already agreed." Keida said blushing, "I would rather have you be my first kiss than that monster of a Prince." she said. Kisame felt her move across the bed to him, Kisame's heart was beating wildly and his face was burning. Keida was blushing heavily, she was thankful for the nights' darkness covering her.

"Keida are you sure?" Kisame asked,

"Yes." Keida said, "Kiss me." she said boldly

Kisame took a deep breathe as well as Keida, she climbed onto her knees and put her hands on Kisame's shoulder, she felt herself shake and butterflies flying around in her stomach. Kisame didn't know if what he was doing was right or ill moral but Keida is trusting him beyond anyone in the Akatsuki minus Konan. Kisame lifted his right hand and laid it on her right cheek and his left hand on her left hand on his shoulder, he brought her face close to his and Keida's eyes were widen and bright in the dark, her bright eyes held some fear but the rest was trust, she trust him. Keida stared into Kisame's eyes, she knew he didn't feel comfortable and what she was asking for was selfish but she didn't see another way, she looked at him and nodded, she licked her lips waiting for his move. Kisame leaned into her face and licked her bottom lip which caused Keida to shiver at his touch, Kisame chuckled at her; he licked his own lips and pressed his lips against hers. Keida blushed when she felt his lips on hers, she held onto his shoulders tightly and she felt her stomach do back flips, she added more pressure to her lips. Kisame felt her press forward, he caress her cheek and traced down her neck, Keida sighed and blushed at the sensation of his touch. Kisame blushed lightly at her sigh and kissed her deeply, he had both hands on each of her cheeks, Keida had her hands around his neck. Keida didn't know why but she parted her lips, Kisame was taken back by the invite but processed. Keida blushed and opened her eyes when she felt Kisame's tongue but closed her eyes when his massaged her tongue slowly. Kisame ran his tongue down hers taking in her taste assuming he'll never have another chance to kiss her, Kisame was a bit shocked when he felt Keida's tongue lick his own, he smirked and they continued to kiss like this. Soon they parted, both breathing heavily.

"How'd you like your first kiss?" Kisame whispered in a deeper tone, Keida blushed

"It was." Keida started but she didn't know how answer, it was her first kiss and she had nothing to compare it to but to her it was "Amazing." She whispered back, she looked at Kisame blushing but then started playing with the bed sheets, she grew nervous again but for a different reason.

"That's good." Kisame breathed out, looked at her hair and lifted his hand, he ran his hand through her hair and sighed. Keida jumped a bit but she leaned into his touch, Kisame smiled, her hair was incredibly soft. He chuckled.

"What?" Keida asked

"Deidara would be jealous of you." Kisame said

"For the kiss?" Keida asked surprise, she didn't get that kind of vibe from him. Kisame burst out laughing.

"Your hair. Hahaha, he'd be jealous of your hair." Kisame laughed out, Keida blushed and pulled on her hair embarrassed

"Oh." was her response

"Let's go to sleep. We have an important day tomorrow." Kisame said and Keida nodded, they both laid down and closed their eyes.

* * *

"Hm?" Kisame asked as he opened his eyes to brightness

{Damn. I should'va closed the blinds.} He thought, he went to go stretch but couldn't because he felt pressure on his chest. He looked down and blushed, Keida laid on his chest sleeping. He watched her shoulders lift up and down and her lips slightly parted as she slept. Kisame bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Keida. Time for you to prepare yourself." Kisame said, Keida opened her eyes, Kisame was taken back by her eyes, they were glowing a white-ish blue hue and as she closed her eyes she opened them again to reveal her normal eyes.

"I'm awake." Keida said, but she seem to hold a strange tone to it


	21. Chap 21 The Mission

"Just remember if he get's too close just freeze time and you can take him out yourself." Sasori said to Keida as she was putting on her make up

"Okay." Keida said, she had on dark brown eye shadow on but she didn't over did it, she added some blush to her cheeks and some lip pale pink lip stick. She had on a blue fade dress, it was off the shoulders and had a slit on her left side it held pink cherry blossoms, she wore pink heels and her hair was curled and tied to her left side. She had on a single beaded deep blue bracelet with matching earrings and a necklace. Those were her ear phones and her walkie talkie.

"You look beautiful." Kisame and Sasori said, Keida blushed and played with her hair for a bit

"Thanks." Keida said, she took a deep breathe and got up

"Let's go." Keida said with strength

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman our Prince Ku!" An announcer said

"Have fun at my party. I know I will." Prince Ku said. He had a mixture of brown and blonde hair and his eyes were a pale green, his skin was slightly tan. He was 5'5 and he had a sword at his side.

"Miss you are very lovely. Please dance with me." A man said, Prince Ku heard a sweet laughter filled the air, he turn to spot someone beautiful

"Thank you but I'm not quite in the dancing mood. Excuse me I'm going for some air." She said walking toward the window open, he followed the woman

"Hello, I am Prince Ku." Ku introduced himself

"Hello Prince Ku, I am Aya." Keida introduced herself as

"I heard you will not dance, that offends me." Ku said

"I'm sorry my Lord I didn't mean to offend you. I am not the best dancer and I would rather not embarrass myself nor my partner on the dance floor." Keida lied, she covered her face and gave a fake blush

"Would you like for me to teach you?" Ku asked

"If front of all those people? Please save me the embarrassment and teach me somewhere else." Keida said covering her face

"I can teach you alone if that's what you wish for." Ku said with a smirk

"Oh I'd love a lesson before I leave tonight." Keida lied

"Come follow me." Ku said walking towards a staircase, Keida looked back and nodded and turned back to Prince Ku with her arm around his.

* * *

"She works fast." Sasori said

"Yeah." Kisame said glaring at the Prince, he would have fun killing him

* * *

"My your room has so much space. You could have a small party of your own in here." Keida said in awe, the room was very huge like 60ft by 60ft. Keida heard a click behind her and knew what she had to do, she turned to him with a smile and played with her hair.

"So what's the real reason you didn't want to dance?" Prince Ku asked circling around Keida like she was prey

"I don't find those men attractive at all." Keida lied, she did find most of the men handsome but lying to him increased his ego

"And me?" Ku asked

"I find you the most handsome than all of them my Lord. I find it embarrassing to admit that I was hoping to dance with you." Keida said "Or more." she added, Keida felt a tingle up her spine and could tell she was being watched. Time to make it work.

"I think I'll have you. You're a pretty little thing, someone who cannot and will not harm me." Prince Ku announced grabbing onto Keida hair and waist, he bite into her neck and sucked, Keida yelped at the roughness

"I like it when you make those sounds." Ku said smirking at her pain

"I will too." Kisame said in a deep threating voice, Sasori's red hair glowed wickedly in the dark. Keida reached out and they grabbed her, Keida added charka in her wrist and clicked the pocket watch freezing time.

"What the hell?" Ku said, Kisame and Itachi let go of her and stood behind her. Keida looked at him and kicked him in the gut, holding her neck. Kisame and Sasori glared at him while Keida just walked towards a mirror. She stared at the mark given to her and felt disgusted, she thought it was to give you pleasure because everyone she's seen do thing normally smiles or sighed happily. She grind her teeth and stared at this horrid thing.

"Bastard." Kisame said as he grabbed his neck and chocked him on the wall, not enough to kill him. Yet. He glared at the man who gave her his mark. He looked at Keida's face and saw her eyes narrow down on the mark, she tried to whip it away like dust but it didn't go away, Kisame turned to Prince Ku and smirked evilly. He was going to show him what you do their Princess and what the sentence is when you make the Akatsuki angry. Death.

* * *

_This and the next chapter is for _**pacchiri cherri**_! She gave me the idea for this that will perfectly well for the next one. Thank you for reviewing tune in! ~ AkatsukiCrush _


	22. Chap 22 The End Result

_Again this chapter is dedicated for **pacchiri cherri** for giving me the idea which created this lovely chapter! Now begin Reading! ~**AkatsukiCrush **_

* * *

The trio returned home but it's not what Konan expected, she expected Keida to be happy and smiley, Sasori bored but entertained and Kisame staring at Keida or talking to her. Not Keida covering her neck with a miserable look on her face not looking at anyone, Sasori and Kisame covered in blood all around them, especially Kisame and his sword. Everyone noticed the tense expression, Keida went straight to her room, Kisame and Sasori walked to Pain's office to give him the report, Konan ran to see if Keida was fine, Deidara followed. They opened her room and saw her looking at the mirror holding her neck.

"Keida, un?" Deidara asked watching her closely

"What's wrong Keida talk to us." Konan said laying a hand on her shoulders, Keida tensed up and stared at Konan, she showed her neck still covered and removed her hand, Konan gasped and rubbed her face in frustration while Deidara had on this angry look.

"That fuckin' Prince did that to you, un!" Deidara yelled which startled both woman, Keida nodded and tried to whip it off.

"I wish it would come off." Keida whispered

* * *

"What happen?" Itachi asked when he saw his partner go in their room, his face was contorted into an angry face that he didn't focus that much

"Kisame." Itachi said again, Kisame heard this time and rubbed his face

"The fuckin' Prince gave Keida a hickey." Kisame said, Itachi's Sharigan glowed as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"At least he's dead now." Konan said hoping to cheer her up

"Kisame and Sasori teared him limb from limb. Literally." Keida said shivering as she sat down. "It's the first time in my life I've seen someone murdered." Keida said, Konan froze up and wondered if the Sasori or kisame knew that.

"Deidara go and check on the two." Konan said, Deidara nodded still angry and left to find to two that were left to protect their Princess.

* * *

"I see." Pain said sighing and rubbing his face, he stared at Sasori stoic face containing nothing to reveal. Blood splatter on his face, Sasori's brown eyes held no emotional nor a hint of what he's thinking of.

"Keida will be fine. Konan will make sure of that." Pain said, Sasori didn't move and Pain nodded for him to continued

"Keida... Has never killed anyone before nor seen a dead body." Sasori said, Pain's eyes widen

* * *

"What's fuckin' wrong with you dipshit?" Hidan asked a mad Deidara coming into the living room, Deidara glared at him

"Shut the fuck up Hidan, hm. I'm not in the fuckin' mood." Deidara said, Hidan rose his eyebrow at the fact he didn't add his stupid accent at the end of his sentence

"What's you fuckin' deal?" Hidan asked

"He's mad at what happen on the mission and frankly so am I." Itachi said coming into the room, both of them looked at the Uchiha

"What happen on the mission?" Hidan asked

"The Prince gave her a fuckin' hickey, un!" Deidara yelled out hitting the wall

"Mother fucker!" Hidan yelled getting up

"Calm down. Both of you. We can't turn back time." Itachi said

"Keida can." Zetsu said looking angry

"It won't change what the fuck happen." Hidan said rubbing his face

"Sasori and Kisame took it harder." Zetsu said

"They were suppose to freakin' protect her, un!" Deidara said annoyed

"Keida had her job and they had theirs." Kakuzu said with a deadly undertone

"Yeah but-" Hidan started

"Why is everyone angry?" a soft voice asked, everyone looked toward Keida and an angry looking Konan that had a face on that said 'talk-about-what-happen-and-you-die' look, everyone stayed quiet.

"Nothing Keida. They're guys they complain more than women. Come on and eat." Konan said pushing her towards the kitchen, Keida looked at the guys faces

"I suppose." Keida said unsure

"Just sit there. I'll be in there a minute." Konan said watching Keida walk into the kitchen, Konan turned to everyone

"Listen. I just calmed her down and got rid of her hickey with a healing jutsu. If you're all gonna be angry do it else where and leave her out of it. If you're going to talk to her about it do it when your ALL calm and just not today." Konan said to everyone, Sasori and Kisame stood outside the door while Tobi sat on the ground watching everything.

"Okay." Konan said louder, everyone mumbled and agreed and then she left.

* * *

"Keida, un?" Deidara asked behind a tree, he went to go find out if Keida was okay. It was already a couple days after the incident, everyone was on edge and she was more distance than usual. She was sitting on the grass letting her feet sink into the river wetting her feet

"Hm?" Keida said not really paying attention

"You okay, un?" Deidara asked lamely

"Hai." Keida said, it was only half true but she was confused about a lot things now a days.

"Are you sure, hm." Deidara asked

"I don't know." Keida said standing in the river, a small gust of wind hit her and her hair flew to the side, she turned to Deidara with a lost look.

"Keida, hm." Deidara said gloomy, Deidara was the youngest beside Keida and Hidan but Deidara had more sense with women and their feelings, he walked up and put a hand to her shoulder and smiled softy at her. Keida smiled slightly, she stretched and stared up at the sky.

* * *

Keida walked into the living room knowing EVERYONE was there, Deidara stood at her side nodding, everyone looked up at her. Kisame and Sasori stared at her but couldn't look her in the eye. Konan was about to speak but Keida shook her head, Keida walked over to the couch and stood for a couple of seconds, she took a deep breathe and spoke.

"I'm okay to talk about it now. I really am. Just ask me anything about it and I'll give you a straight answer. As long as I can ask one back." Keida said as she sat down, everyone seem a bit confused that she would openly discuss it.

"Why would you want to discuss it out loud?" Itachi asked

"Because everyone is too tense and usually when there's a problem it's best to discuss, right?" Keida said honestly

"And this is fine by you and just you?" Konan asked looking at Deidara

"Yes." Keida said. Everyone just remained quiet, strangely it was Hidan who asked the first question

"How did it feel." Hidan asked, everyone turned to him. "How did it feel to be used as bait for someone who can kill you?" he asked staring at her

"Scary. But I put my faith in my partner's hands." Keida answered truthfully, "And I believe in their ability to protect." Keida said looking at Kisame and Sasori

"What if they couldn't save you? What if they were too busy trying to save themselves from something else?" Hidan countered

"I would have to survive on my own now huh." Keida said "I've been left on my own, I've taken beatings, I've almost died more than once but my will to live is what keeps me going. I can fight. And will continue fighting till my last breathe." Keida said to Hidan and he nodded

"I want you to realize something Keida." Konan said, "Pain will send you on mission like these. He will not send me because I am needed somewhere else but I can aid you." Konan explained, Keida nodded. "What would you do if you had no choice but to.." Konan started but couldn't finish, Keida got the hint

"I don't know Konan. It would depend on how important the mission is and how much the Akatsuki is depending on me." Keida answered, she took a deep breathe for that.

"You would screw someone for the sake of the Akatsuki?" Sasori asked coldly, Keida flinched

"You must have no respect for yourself." Sasori added, everyone turned to him in anger

"Shut up." Keida said with strength, she glared at him and her bright blue eyes seem colder, everyone was taken back by her coldness

"I have been beaten and abuse by my so called family before I got here. I runaway. I was beaten to death and nearly killed on more than one occasion as well as people trying to rape me but I always fought back and ran. My parents reasoning, that I'm the one who killed my brother. The people? Because I'm so damn fuckin' perfect that maybe I need to be brought back to Earth by hurting me. I have been through enough shit my life and I don't give a fuck whether you call me a whore because I'm willingly to do something to protect something or someone I find precious. If you do than your no better than anyone back in my world. My old life." Keida said clenching her hands.

"I am a woman now. This is my body and my soul. This is my life." Keida said staring into Sasori's eyes. "I am to do with it as **I** please. If I must use it for the sake of the mission's success than I will." Keida said closing her eyes. She got rid of the tears and stared at everyone's shocked faces.

"Why do you care about us so much?" Kisame asked, the Akatsuki were cold blooded killers and everyone ignored each other, not much communication was form and when Keida first came, she changed things.

"Your the closest thing I have to a family. The people I would risk everything for." Keida answered as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"What was your real name if it isn't Keida Takara?" Kakuzu asked

"Ayame Kai." Keida said rubbing her wrist

"Why did you change your name?" He asked again

"I was leaving home, I needed a new identity. A new name, look and personality." Keida explained

"Why did you change it to Keida Takara?" Zetsu asked

"My brother called me Keida, I don't know why but he never liked it when people called me Ayame so to him my name was Keida like his was Kazu to me." Keida explained

"How did your brother die?" Itachi asked. Silence followed that questions. All eyes on Keida as they waited for her answer.


	23. Chap 23 A Party?

"A party?" Keida asked

"Yes. We need people to come and loan us money to allow us to do what we please and in return we hold a extremely amazing get together." Konan said, Keida blushed

"I haven't really been to one of those. What should I wear?" Keida asked, Konan smirked and grabbed her handing dragging her. Keida let out a shriek of shock

* * *

"What was that?" Itachi asked

"Keida falling victim to Konan's shopping." Pain said drinking his coffee

"Oh shit." Hidan said as everyone shivered

* * *

"Konan." Keida said trying on a dress

"Yeah?" Konan asked waiting for her to come out and show her

"You and Pain are together right? Like love and marriage, right?" Keida asked, she'd always wanted to know what their relationship had been

"We love each other, yes. As for marriage. No." Konan said slightly sad

"How long have you been together?" Keida asked

"What's gotten into you?" Konan asked

"I'm nervous." Keida said, she opened the door to reveal a blue dress with green jewels, it was off the shoulder

"I don't like it. Too flashy." Konan said. "Why are you nervous?" She asked

"I agree." Keida said walking back into the changing room to grab another dress. "I don't know. Everyone is on edge since my mission and I just feel uncertain about other things as well." Keida said blushing as she took off that dress and put on another.

"Like love?" Konan asked, Keida froze. Love? Was that was she was really thinking about?

"I'm not sure." Keida said, she put on a black dress.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked

"I don't know Konan. I don't know if there is someone there for me. I'm such a troubled person and not to mention in the Akatsuki." Keida said, she fixed the dress, she grabbed some black heels Konan bought her and put them on.

"I bet there can be someone in the Akatsuki that will treat you well." Konan teased knowingly

"I suppose." Keida said as she walked out of the room, Konan clapped and everyone stared at her in the dress. She suppose this was the one.

* * *

"So~" Hidan said randomly when he was alone with Kakuzu

"What now?" He asked annoyed that he was being interrupted when he was counting his money

"Keida." Hidan said, Kakuzu turned to him. Hidan was looking at the ceiling and not anywhere else, it was odd for him not to be cursing nor yelling. He was hiding something.

"What about her? If you're planning on trying to fuck her you will die a horrible death." Kakuzu said and then glared at him. "By everyone." He added

"It's not that. I get this weird ass feeling from her. Like even though she trust us..she still won't fuckin' tell us everything." Hidan sighed

"We all have secrets to hide. Let her be." Kakuzu said going back to his money

"But I think her's is bigger than we fuckin' imagine." Hidan said as leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes. A minute later he felt a cold hand against his forehead, he opened it to see blue eye's, he blushed noticing who it is.

"You okay Hidan?" Keida asked, Hidan nodded, Keida still left her hand and then moved it to his neck. Hidan shivered at her touch. Deidara and Kisame came in at that point to see her action.

"So what up with this, un?" Deidara asked narrowing his eyes at Hidan

"I'm making sure Hidan isn't sick." Keida said as she removed her hand and smiled to both Kisame and Deidara

"Oh." Kisame said calming down

"So where were you earlier this morning, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Konan took me shopping for dresses for the party tonight." Keida said sighing

"Couldn't you have just made one?" Kakuzu asked

"She wouldn't let me." Keida pouted, everyone smirked and smiled at her reaction

"So excited?" Kisame asked

"A bit nervous. It has been awhile since I've been to a fancy party. Actually I believe this is my first. And I don't want to embarrass Leader-sama and everyone." Keida said sitting next to Kakuzu making sure not to disturb him.

"It'll be fine." Kakuzu said

"The only Pain will probably have you do is dance and mingle with the people." Hidan said

"I hope so." Keida said remembering Kisame's party and the man. She shook it off and smiled.

"So what is there to eat?" Keida asked herself, she open the fridge in hopes of finding something so she wouldn't make anything to eat. She smiled when she saw Strawberries, she was happy that Hidan kept getting them for her, she grabbed the container and wash a handful of them and put them in a small bowl and brought them to the couch. Kisame and Hidan sat on each side of her while Deidara sat in front of her. They watched TV. Keida picked up a Strawberry and brought it to her mouth, Kisame and Hidan were watching from the corner of their eyes and stared at her biting into the Strawberry, they felt strange in the pit of their stomach. Keida licked the inside of the Strawberry because the juices were flowing a bit, she put it in her mouth, sucked on it for a second than bit into it. Kisame closed his eyes and remembered their kiss and rubbed his face trying to get the dirty images out of his head. Hidan on the other hand kept watching her and imagine what she would do if she was slightly more bolder when it came to her sexuality. He wonder if she would be his sex kitten if they got together.

"Keida, I think you're making these two horny, un." Deidara said snapping Keida out from watching the show, she covered her mouth and placed the Strawberry in the bowl and looked at both men beside her and noticed their blushing faces. She blushed and saw a smirking Deidara trying not to laugh, she went and sat next to Deidara while the two just kept staring off into space.

"I think you flirt without knowing it, un." Deidara whispered to her, Keida blushed

"I didn't think you could do that." Keida said embarrassed, Deidara just chuckled and noticed there was something in her hair. He lifted his hand ran it through it, it looked differently from Sasori's point of view when he in, he glared at him.

"What are you doing Deidara?" He hissed, catching everyone's attention, they noticed Keida blushing and what looked like Deidara caressing her hair, they glared at him ready to kill. Deidara sweat dropped and pulled out what he was reaching for.

"I think your clip fell into your hair, un." Deidara said opening his hands revealing a small black clip with a silver moon on it.

"Oh. Thanks. Konan put it on me earlier but I thought I lost it." Keida said grabbing it and placing it in her hair

"No problem, yeah." Deidara said smirking as he and Keida went back to watching TV, the three just rubbed their face in embarrassment and frustration

* * *

"Keida. Time to get ready. Everyone will be coming in an hour." Konan said

"But all we gonna do is put on a dress right? That will take but five minutes." Keida said waving it off but Konan grabbed her and pulled her up, Keida 'eep' in surprise which made the others chuckled.

"Trust me Keida, you're going to look like a goddess when the hour is over." Konan said smirking at her and everyone, Keida gluped and pleaded with her eyes from the other members but they nodded 'no' in fear of their own lives.

* * *

"I hate wearing a fuckin' suit." Hidan mumbled trying to tie a tie but just left it alone around his neck.

"Just shut up." Kakuzu said

"I like it, un." Deidara said looking in the mirror, he fixed his hair and walked out of the room and froze

"What's wrong with you, brat?" Sasori asked as he fixed his tie

"Present Lady Keida!" Konan said revealing what she promised. A goddess. Keida's hair was curled and it came mid back, she wore a black halter dress that dipped low in the back about 5 inches above her waist, it had a slit on her right side and it showed an good amount of cleavage without having them pop out. Her make up was brown copper eyes shadow with black eye liner making her blue eyes pop more. She had on a hint of lip gloss, it gave her a sexual look but still held her innocence in it, she had black heels as well as golden bangles on each wrist. Keida blushed lightly at everyone's attention.

"Art, un." Deidara said

"Amazing." Kakuzu said

"Beautiful." Zetsu said

"Heaven." Hidan said

"Goddess." Tobi whispered

"Lovely." Itachi said

"Speechless." Sasori said

"Breath taking." Kisame said, Keida blushed at the comments everyone made and she smiled, she walked over to Hidan and grabbed his tie. She started to do it and fix it, Hidan blushed and stared at her, he reached out and touched her hair, even if it was curled it wasn't crusty or hard; it was very soft and he wanted to run his hand through it. Keida smiled at him and stared at the tie.

"There. Perfect." Keida said snapping Hidan out of his dream like state

"T-Thank you." Hidan said stuttering, Keida smiled and turn to everyone, Pain came in and did a double take of Keida

"Well you clean up well. No doubt Konan put you through a lot." Pain said, Keida nodded but Keida and Konan smiled, Pain grabbed Konan's hand and kissed it. "Angel." he whispered, Keida smiled at Konan's face, her eyes held a loving gaze and the same could go for Pain. Keida hoped to have something like that someday. Itachi watched Keida from the corner of her eye and watched her light up at Konan's happiness. Itachi smiled inside, Keida shouldn't be in the Akatsuki, she would have to hurt so many people for her 'family'.

"Who's ready to make an impression." Pain said as a statement, everyone nodded and left after he did, Konan waited for Keida and held her hand.

"Some of these men will try to make you feel inferior. So we must keep everyone's temper control." Konan warned, Keida nodded knowing how everyone would react to Keida begin made fun of. They walked off together.


	24. Chap 24 The Party

"Are you stupid? I asked for Champaign not Wine! Incompetent brat. Be gone." A man known as Dai-Long yelled, Keida glared at him and she walked over to the young teen the Akatsuki hired as servers

"Sota, right?" Keida asked, the boy looked shocked at her and froze but he nodded non the less

"Good. I'm still learning names. Hand me the Champaign for that man and I'll deal with him, avoid him for the rest of the night." Keida said, the boy handed her the glass, "It'll be fine." She said patting his shoulder, the boy just stared at her in awe. Keida smiled and walked to Dai-long.

* * *

"Oh god." Konan said to Kisame

"What?" Kisame asked as he looked over to Keida walking to a man with a glass

"She's going to Dai-Long. He's going to mess with her the entire time he gets to. I was hoping that Pain wouldn't invite him." Konan said

"Then get her." Kisame suggested

"I almost attacked him last time, I'm not allow near him for the safety of the Akatsuki. Kisame you get her." Konan said walking over to Pain

"Damnit." Kisame muttered

* * *

"Aren't you a pretty little thing." Dai-Long said

"Thank you. I heard you wanted Champaign. My apologizes for the mistakes of others." Keida said handing him the glass, he nodded and took it

"What are you to the Akatsuki?" He asked Keida

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki." Keida said proudly

"I believe with you're pretty face you are more likely to be their whore." Dai-Long said laughing, Keida remained quiet and smiled politely at him even though she wanted to hurt him.

"Believe what you may but I'm pretty sure a whore would be with you in a room trying to please you while I'm out here behaving like a lady despite your utter rudeness." Keida said taking a sip and smirking at the man's shocked face.

"Keida. Konan would like to speak to you." Kisame said walking up behind her

"The main whore speaking to the newest one, how lovely." Dai-Long said, Kisame put his hand on Keida to stop her from attacking but Keida activated her power. She froze time and she pulled Kisame and Dai-Long into it.

"What? What happen?" Dai-Long yelled shocked

"To show you what a **member** of the Akatsuki can do to the likes of you." Keida said as she pulled on her bracelet and it became a thin needle, she lifted it to his throat and pressed on.

"You can't kill me! Your leader won't like it." He said smirking

"My Leader isn't here now is he?" Keida said as her eyes darken

"You shouldn't have spoke badly of her sister." Kisame said as he started flipping a Kunai knife, Dai-Long was scared and he panicked

"I do whatever you want just don't kill me!" He almost cried, Keida smiled.

* * *

"Konan." Dai-Long said coming up to her with Keida and Kisame behind him, Konan and Pain were wary at his closeness to Konan

"Yes Dai-Long?" Konan said with a sickly sweet voice

"I apologize for my action at the last get together. I had no right to say what I said. Pain, for my trouble, I will continue to support you and give you money without any loans. I will give you what you need. I will now take my leave." Dai-Long say before he bowed and than left, Konan stood there dumbfounded at his words and she looked at Keida's and Kisame's smiling faces.

"What did you do?" Konan asked

"Show him what a member of the Akatsuki can do." Keida said and she took Kisame on the dance floor before Konan could ask what she meant. Keida and Kisame were in the middle of the dance floor, Keida wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck and Kisame brought his hands to her waist.

"This reminds me of the first time we danced." Kisame said

"Yeah. I missed that village, everyone was so nice, especially the hotel owner. She was very kind to me." Keida said remembering the lady

"Maybe we'll pass by again." Kisame said, Keida smiled at that possibility, Kisame blushed, his heart quicken and he stared at her lips and they danced for a while, that was until Sasori came.

"May I have a dance with the lovely lady?" Sasori asked Keida and Kisame, Keida looked at Kisame's annoyed face and giggled, she nodded and retracted her arms from Kisame and placed them onto Sasori, he had a victorious glare in his eye. Kisame went back to grab a drink and to think about what just happen.

"So what were you two talking about?" Sasori asked

"The village where we all met and where I danced with Kisame for the first time." Keida answered

"I see. Why did you send us the food, we never got the chance to ask before." Sasori asked

"I thought you'd love to wake up to delicious food and you didn't need to leave the hotel for it." Keida said smiling, Sasori turned her and dipped her, he went to her ear.

"You are very kind." Sasori said and brought her up, "But I prefer your breakfast than any of those common ones." Sasori added as he turned her again only she ended up in Deidara's arm, Sasori glared and walked away.

"Well aren't you in demand tonight, un." Deidara chuckled, Keida smiled

"I suppose. I didn't think my dancing was that great." Keida giggled out

"It's not your dancing, un." Deidara said seriously, Keida looked confused

"Then what?" Keida asked

"It's you." Deidara said without his accent, "Keida, you're could be the very heartbreak of the Akatsuki, yeah. If you get hurt than we'll never forgive ourselves and we'll kill who does hurt you, un." Deidara added

"Why?" Keida asked, "I'm just one girl. What makes me so special?" Keida asked

"Because, un. You brought us all together like never before, yeah." Deidara said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand tenderly, Keida blushed, he gave her hand to Hidan surprisingly.

"Hey." Hidan said grabbing her hand and starting to Waltz with her. Keida smiled.

"Hey." She said

"Having fun being danced with all the guys?" Hidan asked

"It's another way for me to get to know everyone." Keida answered

"How about me?" Hidan asked

"We're doing that now aren't we?" Keida teased

"I guess." Hidan said smiling a bit

"So what do you like to do beside pray to your god and curse and fight?" Keida asked

"If I tell you. You can't tell anyone." Hidan mumbled

"I promise." Keida said lifting her pinky, Hidan blushed and wrapped his pinky around hers and continued to dance. He bent down to her ear and whispered, he pulled back blushing.

"Really? You don't look like the type." Keida said

"I know. I try to not to show anyone but I just act stupid when it comes to it." Hidan mumbled.

"You don't have to." Keida said, the danced ended and Zetsu came up to her and bowed slightly, he didn't have his plant on him and so he was just half black and half white.

"May I dance with you, Keida?" Zetsu asked

"Go ahead. I'm fuckin' tired." Hidan said walking away with a small smirk. Keida curtsy to him and she began to Waltz with Zetsu

"Why would people hurt you Keida?" Zetsu asked, Keida sighed

"I was born with an uncannily ability to be perfect at everything. Ever since I was a child I exceed in sports, intelligence and apparently gaining unwanted attention from everyone." Keida explained, "When I tried to ignore everyone so I could be left alone so try to should people I was normal they would take it as an insult and think I was very prideful in myself. Without my brother I was usually left alone. My parents and siblings were jealous of me because I could read at a high level or understand something that they should by just looking at it. People just thought that I needed to be 'brought down' from my high horse." Keida said

"You are very fortunate that you are with us. **Yeah. Despite being S-ranked criminals.**" Both Zetsu agreed on, Keida was taken back, she had forgotten that he was two people, she smiled.

"Yes. Though I may cause trouble for everyone." Keida whispered, Zetsu pressed his lips on her forehead. Itachi narrowed his eyes on Zetsu, that was very bold of him to do especially since he doesn't interact with most of the members.

"Um?" Keida said blushing

"You're wroth the trouble." Zetsu said as he spin her into Itachi's arm, he stared at Zetsu who just walked away and Keida remained standing there.

"Ano, Itachi?" Keida asked, Itachi snapped out and looked at her face

"Yes, I'm sorry. Shall we?" Itachi said, Keida smiled and nodded. The music changed and Keida wrapped her arms around Itachi and he placed his hands on her waist.

"Itachi." Keida said

"Hm?" He said

"Do you miss your family?" Keida whispered, Itachi twirled her and pressed her against his body, Keida blushed at the contact and she looked into Itachi's crimson eyes. A part of her scared what he might do while the other was memorized by them.

* * *

_Hey Peoples! Sorry for leaving another cliff hanger! Review and Comment! I'm working hard and stuff behind the laptop so deal with me. lol. ~* **AkatsukiCrush**_


	25. Chap 25 The Party Part 2

"Do you miss your family?" Keida whispered, Itachi twirled her and pressed her against his body, Keida blushed at the contact and she looked into Itachi's crimson eyes. A part of her scared what he might do while the other was memorized by them.

"Do you miss yours?" Itachi said as his lips were so close to her, Keida pulled back but Itachi wouldn't allow that

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Keida stated standing her ground

"Yes. My mom and Sasuke. I could live without my father." Itachi responded, Keida was shocked that he answered. She smiled

"I do miss my family. The one before the accident." Keida said, Itachi nodded remembering last night's event.

_"My brother and I were playing around outside. I told him all the time that he was invincible and that nothing could hurt him. He was like a super hero to me. My brother. My Kazu." Keida said tearing up, she grabbed her neck remembering the scar. _

_"I asked him if he could drive us to the waterfall." Keida said_

_"Waterfall?" Kisame asked_

_"Once a year my family and I would go camping and there was this beautiful waterfall that Kazu and I love to escape to whenever we could. It was our secret hangout." Keida said smiling_

_"I asked him to drive us there. He took our parents car keys, we got in the car and he backed up and then...and then.." Keida struggled but stood strong_

_"Another car ram into us. On my brother's side." Keida said silently, She kept her tears hidden. "If I didn't ask him to do it, then he wouldn't have tried and then the fuckin' car wouldn't have rammed into him." Keida cried out holding herself. "It was like when he died a part of me died along with him." Keida said covering her face letting the tear fall. She had her brother had a strong bond that people would call it magic or crazy strange, they would know each other's thoughts, sometimes see what the other one sees. The fact was that they were two in the same. Apart of each other. _

_"It's was all my fault. All my fault." Keida kept saying as if it was a chant_

"Itachi are you okay?" Keida asked lifting her hand to his forehead, Itachi leaned into her hand and she smiled

"Fine. Just a bit tired. I'll leave you with Kakuzu." Itachi said bowing slightly as Kakuzu appeared nodded his head in recognition, Keida smiled and nodded back. She began to Waltz with him quietly

"Why are you here Keida." Kakuzu said harshly, Keida was taken back by his tone, Kisame glared at how angry Kakuzu's eyes were toward Keida

"What do you mean? I'm a member of the Akatsuki." Keida said back

"You're a child." he retorted

"I'll be 21 in a couple of weeks. I am **not** a child." Keida said emphasizing her point

"But you act like one. You played all of us to get what you want. You knew what you were doing and you did it. You're devious is slightly evil but you aren't. You will be forced to kill someone. Children, the elderly, kids, teenagers, hell maybe even a newborn if the case may be." Kakuzu said, Keida tried to leave but she wouldn't let go but held her closer to him

"You're a child to believe that everyone being together as 'friends' will last this long. Your going to start trouble for everyone. I suggest you grow up and isolate yourself like we had done in the beginning. Because even time fades away." Kakuzu said, Keida broke free of his grasp and walked away, she headed toward the bathroom, Kakuzu stood there staring at the floor.

{Why is an angel with demons! It's obscured!} He thought before he felt himself walking towards Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki minus Tobi. They all looked pissed.

"The fuck is you goddamn problem you freakin' heathen!" Hidan cursed in a whisper

"I spoke the truth. Something everyone is afraid to do to her." Kakuzu said

"We can speak to her just fine without making her feel like shit." Kisame said clutching his hands

"She is going to be a problem and you all know it!" Kakuzu nearly shouted but kept his voice under control

"And why would that be?" Sasori asked

"Cause we all want her." Kakuzu said and everyone remained silent

* * *

"Oh god. Konan would kill me if I ruined the hard work she put in to my face." Keida said daping away her tears, she took a deep breathe and walked out only to walk into someone

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Keida said bowing

"No! Tobi is sorry Keida-chan!" Tobi yelled

"Oh Tobi! It's just you, thank god." Keida said holding her chest breathing

"Keida-chan what's wrong?" Tobi asked

"Just got upset for no reason. Hormones or something." Keida lied

"Is it Keida's time of the month?" Tobi whispered to her in a hush hush tone as if no one could ever know.

"Uh no." Keida said sweat dropping.

"Oh. Then why is Keida-chan so upset about?" Tobi asked again. Keida sighed and started to explain to Tobi what Kakuzu had told her.

* * *

"Where is Keida?" Konan asked out loud noticing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen

"She probably went to the rest room." Pain said, "Come. Dance with me, Angel." He added with a hint of a smile, Konan smiled and gave the waiter her drink as she walked over to the dance floor with Pain holding her hand for all to see. Konan smiles softly as he laid his left hand on her right hip and held her left hand in his, she laid her right hand on his left shoulder, they Waltz and Konan felt as if it was only the two of them alone, in sync and finally free of all their worries. Pain stared into Konan's eyes remembering when they were young and bringing the Akatsuki to life. Konan smiled softly at him and noticed his eyes were staring right into hers, he started to lean in and Konan did the same, his lips slowly pressed against her and she added pressure, it was small and short but it meant the world to Konan. They heard a crash and everyone saw Hidan and Kakuzu on the ground.

"Just when everything was going perfectly." Pain muttered, he coughed and told everyone that they should moved to the other room, Konan escorted everyone towards outside where they had their own garden. Zetsu's.

* * *

"Fuckin' bitch!" Hidan yelled throwing Kakuzu to the ground

"Get the fuck off me!" Kakuzu said, Kisame grabbed Hidan off him and then they felt a deadly aura

"One night." Pain said, "Couldn't give this one night without a fight. You two. No mission or pay for a month." Pain said as he left

"See what you've done now we won't get paid!" Kakuzu yelled about to punch Hidan

"Why is everyone fighting?" A voice stopped everything, everyone saw Tobi holding Keida as if protecting her from a fight, she had a surprise look on her face and was staring around at the empty room.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked again

"Tobi thinks we should leave them be Keida-chan." Tobi said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door, she looked back confused but allowed herself to be pulled away by Tobi.

{Fuck.} Everyone thought

* * *

"How'd you like the party Keida?" Konan asked combing out her hair

"It was fun but confusing. Will there be more?" Keida asked

"Not for awhile." Konan said smiling, Keida smiled and blushed remembering everyone's kindness but then shivered at Kakuzu's words

"Something wrong?" Konan asked

"Just cold and tired. I'm going to bed." Keida said walking out

"Goodnight." Konan called out. She smiled and stared where Keida sat and wondered what happen to her while she wasn't with her.


	26. Chap 26 Closer

"_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil_  
_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_" Keida Sang while walking down the hall, Kisame opened his door and heard her

"_They say be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_" Zetsu watched her past by and Keida closed her eyes and didn't even notice anyone

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_" Keida sang and walked outside, Deidara heard her from the living room

"_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Your so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_" Itachi followed Keida's voice

"_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_" Sasori walked walked out of his workshop

"_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_" Kakuzu walked over to where he heard singing

_"This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_  
_All_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_" Tobi ran towards the pretty song

"_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_" Konan and Pain were watching Keida sing. Everyone reached the garden and saw her back against the tree as she sang with her eyes close.

"You surprise us more and more." Pain said clapping a bit, Keida opened her eyes and gasped

"Oh. Um thank you Leader-sama." Keida said embarrassed that she was caught off guard.

"We could put that voice to good use." Pain said as he walked away with Konan who smiled brightly at Keida, Keida blushed and smiled. She leaned her head back on the tree with her eyes close and then opened her eyes and saw that everyone was still staring at her.

"Yes?" Keida asked confused as to why they were all there

"Keida-chan sings so pretty but why did you sing it so sadly?" Tobi asked

"Thank you Tobi. I'm still pretty tired so I suppose thats why it came out like that." Keida said playing with her hair, she felt calm in the garden even though her thoughts were jumble up together

"Wanna go for a swim Keida?" Kisame asked, everyone just stared at him. He frowned. "What? It's a nice day to swim!" He said, Keida stood up and smiled

"Sure." Keida said walking with him

"I'm(Tobi) coming too(un)!" Deidara, Tobi and Hidan yelled running after them

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore." Keida sweat drop, she held a long shirt close to her body

"Oh it's just water, it won't hurt you, un." Deidara said as he took off his shirt and Keida just stared at the stitch on his chest.

{His mouth.} Keida thought sadly as she remember what might happen

"Come on Keida." Hidan purred as he grabbed her waist, she squeaked and felt herself being thrown in the water, she added charka to her feet and stood on the water.

"Ha." Keida said triumphantly

"Cocky." She heard someone said and she looked underneath her and saw a smirking Kisame, she blushed and tried to but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her under, Keida let out a small scream. Keida felt the cold water hit her but soon she felt the heat from her body and she just felt refreshed but as Kisame kept pulling her in the water her shirt came off and she covered her body in embarrassment. Kisame stared at Keida in shock. He understood now why she felt uncomfortable going in. She had on a deep blue bathing suit with light blue flower designs and black strings. Her skin was flawless but that isn't what Kisame was staring at. Her body grew from a child's to a woman, full, figure something you want to hold, touch, and taste. Kisame stared at her chest and hoped he could keep himself under control. Keida slipped out of his grasp and swam to the top.

* * *

"Where they go?" Tobi asked, Deidar and Hidan shrugged but they saw bubbles and then a shadow of someone. Soon a splash, Keida lifted her head back and her hair flipped back and she took a deep breath of air and flipped her hair back, she moved the hair back and stood up slightly but it reached her navel.

"Damn." Hidan said holding his nose, Deidara closed his eyes blushing madly while Tobi was muttering something about bad thoughts

"My my. It seems your a Siren now aren't you?" Sasori said smirking as he walked in the water, Keida stared at his puppet appearance and shivered at how he did it and if it hurt. Keida felt her self being raise and she let out a small scream. Hidan held her in his arms, he laughed at her blush and her covering her chest, if anything it made it worse and enhanced her adorableness.

"She's the Siren of the Akatsuki." Hidan laughed out

"I like it, un. It fits, hm." Deidara said swimming towards them

"Tobi would call her that! Siren-chan!" Tobi yelled trying to run in the water but fell into it instead

"I think Keida-chan is just fine, Tobi." Keida said blushing at the attention, Hidan held her closer and laughed which made her blush. She stared at his face and it looked different from what she saw at home. She didn't see a mass murder but a person...who curses A LOT. Keida smiled and felt happy again, she was torn about her decision to stay because of Kakuzu but she knew he had the best interest of the Akatsuki at heart. She was a distraction but she can't act cold towards the people whom made her life special.

"_I bet you feel really comfy don't you?_" A voice hissed, Keida stopped smiling and jumped out of Hidan's arm and stood on top of the water in a protective manner. Everyone was taken back by her action

"_Why don't you come with meeeee~?_" The voice asked again. Keida closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, her eyes glowed a very bright blue and she held out her left wrist and felt her charka rushing towards it

"Keida-chan what's wrong?" Tobi yelled

"_Coooooooome~_" The voice said and then it chuckled but soon turned into cackling

"Orochimaru." Keida whispered, everyone soon jumped into a protective stance around Keida, she stared at the confused then she got a shiver up her spine and she pulled out a strand of her hair and added charka into it, it became hard like metal and she threw it behind her and everyone ran towards it in hopes of killing him. Keida felt the peaceful mood vanish and she was left there confused about how she just reacted.

"Come let's tell Leader." Sasori said as he and Deidara ran toward the lair

"What the hell is wrong with that asshole! Coming here! Wait till I see him, he's be the prefect sacrifice for Jashin-sama!" Hidan roared

"Keida-chan are you okay?" Tobi asked a pale Keida, Kisame stared at her and watched as her eyes close as she fell into the water passing out

"Keida!"

* * *

"Why are you fixed on finding this girl? How do you even know if this is the girl you want? What about the boy? Does he not mean anything to you Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked

"If I get the Queen. She'll find the King. I need them both for everything." Orochimaru said staring at the girl's picture

"What if we can't find the King? She hasn't seen him for so long do you believe she might know his whereabouts?" Kabuto asked

"We'll find out now won't we." Orochimaru said while licking his lips at her picture

* * *

"Danna. What's wrong?" A woman asked her master

"Nothing. Just anxious." The master said

"Your eyes were just glowing, Sir. This may be another sign." The woman pressed on

"It's nothing. But I do believe something is out of balance. I want everyone on a look out for a Rouge Takara." He said as he turn to reveal his bright blue glowing eyes


	27. Chap 27 Blue Tears

"So he was trying to lure you away." Pain said to Keida, she nodded holding her head. Keida woke up an hour ago and Konan wouldn't let her leave the bed until she was 100% sure she was alright before Pain spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" Pain asked in a low voice

"Yes sir. Just a headache." Keida said blushing in embarrassment for having people worry about her

"Alright. You may leave, tell Sasori and Zetsu to come." Pain said, Keida nodded and left the room and walked over to the living room where everyone was silent. Keida walked inside and everyone just stared at her.

"Um Zetsu, Sasori, Pain would like to see you two." Keida said rubbing her arm awkwardly. They nodded and walked out without a second glance. Keida felt everyone's stare and she decided to just go to bed. She left, she walked down the hallway and felt something strange happen. She held onto the wall and gasped at a familiar feeling. Her vision turned black and then it brought up an imagine of two people talking.

_"Danna. I believe there is someone out to get you. Maybe a ninja trying to kill you." An older woman said_

_"Calm down. It's my powers overreacting. Nothing more than that." The man said, he was built but there was something about him. He wasn't showing his face to her._

"Who are you?" Keida asked

_"What was that?" the man said to the woman_

_"What do you mean?" she asked confused_

"Who are you? Why am I seeing you?" Keida asked again

_"That voice." The man said turning to his left but didn't reveal his face_

_"What voice Danna! Are you feeling ill?" The woman said_

"Who are you?" Keida asked again, the man turn towards her reveal blue glowing eyes and they both stared into each others waiting for a response

_"Who are you?" The man asked, Keida felt as if she should be formal and told him_

"Takara. Ke-" Keida started before her vision failed and she felt arms holding her

"Keida are you okay?" Konan asked staring at her

"Itachi! Kisame! Someone! Please help! Keida hold on!" Konan said

"What happen?" Kisame said

"Oh shit Keida." Hidan said as his eyes widen

"What?" Keida asked, Itachi brought up a small mirror and Keida saw her eyes over flow with glowing blue tears as if it was blood dripping down. Keida said her eyes glassy as if she had been crying.

"What happen?" Kisame asked

"I was walking down the hall and then..I saw two people talking and I didn't know who they were but the guy...the guy. He heard me while the woman didn't. He had the same eyes as me.. Then they disappear from my vision and Konan held me." Keida said. Everyone just stared at her.

* * *

"Danna what's wrong with you?" The woman asked

"Quite Niko! The woman. That woman may be the answer to what has been happening to be." 'Danna' said

"Sir. How do you know?" Niko asked

"My blood rushed to my tattoo and that never happens unless I command it so. She was a Takara. But none I've ever seen. She may be the rouge we've been looking for. I want everyone to look for a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes like mine and her first name starts with a K. I want her alive and brought to me. NOW!" The man said, Niko was shocked and she left him alone. He stared out of the window and opened his eyes revealing the blue like blood streaming out of his eyes down his face.

* * *

Keida laid in the infirmary, everyone constantly checking in on her. They believe Orochimaru did something to her but that wasn't the case to her. She took a deep breath and crossed her legs in a mediation form. She took a deep breath and let it out until she felt calm. She felt herself being dragged into her tattoo, she found to be a sanctuary for her when she needed it and to ask Father Time questions.

"A problem?" a voice said

"Father Time?" Keida asked staring above her head, he was sitting on a gear

"You have questions child?" He asked

"Yes." Keida said

"What would you like to know?" He asked

"Is my blood normal?" Keida asked

"Yes and no." He said

"How could it be both?" Keida asked

"Well. There's you blood and a special bond that makes you heir to the Takara clan. That is why you cried blue. It is our special magic that helps create time and such." Father Time explained

"Am I the only one who has this?" Keida asked

"No. The elders and the Royal Family can have this blood." He said

"And the vision?" Keida asked

"That was not so normal." Father Time said rubbing his neck

"What does that mean?" Keida asked

"Another time." He said before he faded away and Keida opened her eyes and sighed

"Great. A family mystery." Keida said covering her face. She heard the door open, she turn and saw Pain and Itachi come in, Keida's heart froze. She knew what would happen, Itachi saw her reaction and walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I promise I won't search around." Itachi said, Keida took a shaky breathe and nodded, Pain sat down in front of her. Keida closed her eyes and opened them to see Itachi's Sharigans.


	28. Chap 28 Recover

It's been a week since the incident with Orochimaru and Keida's weird vision. Every time Keida has a mission she will ask and look for her clan. Konan would help but she was also try to get her mind off it. If Keida found her clan, would she leave the Akatsuki? Konan sighed, she walked down the hall way pondering what would happen if she were to find her clan.

"Konan." A deep voice said, Konan turned her head towards the shadow and she looked around making sure no one would see, she walked towards it.

"Madara." Konan said in a hush tone

"Her clan is in search of her." He said, Konan's eyes widen.

"How?" Konan asked

"The vision Keida had, it tapped into one of the strongest member of the clan and they believed it was a type of assassination against him. He is the heir to the Takara clan and I believe Keida gave him her name." Madara said

"This will be trouble." Konan said

"Will you tell her?" Madara asked with a sly smile

"Tell her what?" Konan played dumb

"That her clan is hunting her. That her clan is closer than either of us thought." Madara said before fading away.

"I think this is one secret I'm in title to until the time is right." Konan said

* * *

"Hi Kisame." Keida said looking up from her book

"Hey Keida. Feeling better?" He asked, since Keida had that 'vision' she was sick for a couple of days. Though she recovered everyone treated her as if she was still sick.

"Yes Kisame. I've been fine today yesterday and the day before~ You guys need to get over it!" Keida said with a small smile

"Like we said. We're keeping an eye on you. You still new and the fact that Orochimaru knows and wants you is very strange." Kisame said with a frown, Keida frowned and nodded. She knew how dangerous Orochimaru was but the show and in real life were two different things. His voice was so... disturbing but it held a softness to draw in people. If Keida never watched Naruto she would have surely gone to him not knowing the dangers.

"Keida, would you like to go for a walk?" A voice asked, Keida snapped out of her thoughts and looked toward Kisame but he was staring at the door

"So want to go for a walk or what?" Hidan asked, Keida and Kisame blinked. He didn't curse once in that sentence.

"Uh sure. Excuse me Kisame. We'll talk later, okay?" Keida said, Kisame smiled and petted her head and walked toward the couch. Keida got up and walked with Hidan while waving bye to kisame.

* * *

"Should we tell her?" Pain asked Konan, he knew how fond of the girl she was, secretly he was fond of her as well because she brought joy to Konan and brought humanity back to each of the members. It was a strange blessing but every cloud had a silver lining. She was going to bring trouble if she also brought peace.

"I'm not sure. A part of me says yes but the other part is screaming no." Konan said

"You need to make up your mind, Angel. Because this is killing you." Pain said kissing her hand, Konan stared into his eyes and sighed. She knew what she had to do. Hopefully it's best for Keida.

* * *

"Well?" Hidan asked

"Huh? Oh! Uhh truth." Keida said, currently Keida and Hidan were talking and they decided to play and test each other by using Truth or Dare as their basis.

"Why are you taking sleeping pills?" Hidan asked, Keida sighed

"Damn. Does everyone know?" Keida asked in a panic tone, if Konan found out- oh god.

"No. I went to find you and went in your room and I saw something under your pillow and thought it was Deidara's stupid clay shit. I went to grab it and yell at Deidara but notice it was a pill bottle. You bought this from the village? How the fuck did you even get there without any of us knowing?" Hidan yelled

"Every time I close my eyes or let my mind wander I see that guy again and then I see Orochimaru and weird things... I thought if I took some medicine to just let me sleep and block out my thoughts than I could sleep peacefully." Keida said, "And remember that I can control time so I could be running a marathon and it'd still seem like I never left." Keida explained

"Damn. I wish I had your fuckin' power." Hidan sighed, "Does it work?" he asked, Keida looked at him confused

"The pills. Do they help you?" Hidan asked again

"Yea." Keida said with a shy smile

"They block out everything." Keida said laying on her back onto the grass, the sky was filled with different types of clouds but the sky was a lovely light blue.

"Truth or Dare, Hidan?" Keida asked

"Dare." Hidan said smirking

"Hehehe." Keida laughed, she smiled evilly and Hidan just stared at her slightly frighten

* * *

"Hey Hidan where's Keida, un?" Deidara asked

"Outside." Hidan mumbled and walked past Deidara, Deidara shrugged and walked outside

"Knowing Keida, un. She'll be near the waterfall, yeah." Deidara said

* * *

"This is amazing." Keida said as she froze time and stare at the waterfall freeze. She touched it and smiled.

"This power is very useful." Father Time said

"Hai. Sorry. I'll pay attention now." Keida said blushing in embarrassment

"Alright. Today's lesson in how you can heal yourself faster and other people faster by fixing their clocks even in battle." He said

"I thought it only worked on me?" Keida asked confused, he shook his head in amusement

"Those book on our clan didn't tell you much did it?" Father Time asked

"No. They're very discern and hard to read between the lines to get the understanding of what they really mean." Keida sighed

"It's fine. Now create a five clones and we'll start." Father Time said as he materialize a staff with a clock at the tip and he had on a smirk. Keida swallowed her spit and prayed she wouldn't die.

* * *

"Keida?" Deidara called out

"In the water!" Keida said, Deidara smiled and just frowned when she saw her panting, her hair a mess and a couple of scratches on her

"What happen, un?" Deidara asked taking out his clay and running to her

"Training. No need for your clay." Keida said smiling, she was very tired.

* * *

"Tobi what's with all the bags?" Kisame asked

"Is Deidara-sempai here?" Tobi asked

"He went to find Keida outside." Hidan muttered

"Yay! Plan is working!" Tobi yelled and ran off somewhere

"What plan?" Kisame asked

"Fuck if I know." Hidan said

* * *

"Do you train alone a lot, un?" Deidara asked

"Yeah. It makes me have an edge on everyone and I rather not practice with everyone in case I screw up." Keida explained

"I understand, un." Deidara said smiling

"So Deidara~" Keida said randomly

"Hm?" Deidara asked looking at her strangely

"What's your favorite cake?" Keida asked smiling

"Why, un?" Deidara asked

"Well I'm making a scrap book on everyone's favorite foods and desserts and such. So then I know I can switch up dinner every now and then." Keida said

"Oh." Deidara said, "Who's do you have so far, yeah?" He asked

"I have Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Tobi's. I'm gonna find out everyone's this week." Keida said smiling

"Oh okay, un." Deidara said smiling while looking at Keida


	29. Chap 29 Kiss & Confusion Part 1

"Hey have you guys seen Tobi?" Keida asked with Deidara next to her

"He ran off somewhere." Itachi said

"Poop.. I needed to talk to him." Keida said

"I'm going to go shower and change and I'll start dinner." Keida said

"Alright." Itachi said and Keida left

* * *

"Keida!" Tobi yelled

"Oh god Tobi you scared me!" Keida whispered back to him

"Did Keida-chan get the information?" Tobi asked

"Yep. Did Tobi get the stuff on the list?" Keida asked

"Tobi did!" Tobi said showing all 15 bags, Keida blinked in surprise

"Tobi is a good boy!" Keida said, Tobi ran and hugged her, she laughed

"Alright Tobi go and find Konan and tell her to be in my room in 15 minutes." Keida said

"Okie dokie Pretty Keida!" Tobi said and ran out the door, Keida smiled and closed the door and walked to her bathroom

* * *

"Keida?" Konan asked as she walked in her room

"Hey Konan." Keida said coming out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair

"Can you do me a favor?" Keida asked

"What exactly?" Konan asked and gave a confused look when she saw Keida grin.

* * *

"So what is this?" Hidan asked poking at the soup

"It's clam Chowder." Keida said, everyone froze and looked at Kisame

"Yum." Kisame said and ate some

"It's warm and delicious." Sasori said with a small smile to her

"Thank you." Keida said smiling. She looked at Konan and she smiled and nodded. Part 2 is going great.

* * *

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Hidan asked walking into the living room, he looked at the time. 6 AM. Dang. He was up early.

"Hidan." Keida whispered

"Why the hell are you whispering?" Hidan asked

"Just come with me!" Keida said, before Hidan responded she grabbed his hand and pressed her finger to her lips and shh'ed him. Hidan blushed when her hand grabbed his, her hands so soft and gentle. Keida walked towards her room quietly, Hidan noticed they were walking to her room and he felt his face heat up as he imagine many thoughts go past his head but he stopped thinking once he heard chuckling. He stared ahead and saw a smirking Sasori.

"My my Hidan. Why are you so red?" Sasori tease, everyone stared at his face including Keida, she didn't realize she still had her hand in his. But everyone noticed, Tobi jumped on her which cause her to fall.

"Offt!" She said as she fell with Tobi on top of her

"Tobi missed you Keida-chan!" He whispered loudly

"I missed you too Tobi but please get off!" She whispered back, Itachi pulled him off and helped Keida up

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her stand up

"Yes. I'm use to Tobi's antics." Keida said smiling, Itachi fought back a smiled and nodded

"So what the hell is happening?" Hidan yelled

"Shut up!" Konan hissed hitting his head

"Ow! You bitch! That hurt!" Hidan yelled back

"Ssh!" Keida said

"Enough. We only got a couple minutes before Dei wakes up!" Keida whispered loudly

"Who gives a shit?" Hidan said, Keida threw a shoe straight at his head and he fell dead on the ground, he was very dizzy.

"Okay. Here's the plan!" Keida and Tobi said smiling.

* * *

"Keida, un?" Deidara asked while he stared at the food in front of him

"Yes?" Keida said handing him a tray of food

"What's with the food, un?" He asked still taking it confused

"Well Leader-sama told me you had a mission today and that I should tell you. So I prepare your meals because it may take the half the day and that you should leave in two hours. Here are your briefing papers ehh scroll." Keida said smiling

"Oh." Deidara said, he took the scroll and looked over it, Keida was about to leave but he pulled at her skirt and smiled

"I got two hours to kill, un. How about we kill em together, yeah?" Deidara asked, Keida smiled and nodded

* * *

"-And then Tobi rolled around in it, un!" Deidara laughed out while Keida joined in. Deidara was telling her about himself and different things that happen between them and their lives that made them who they are.

"Hahaha! Oh wow. Poor Tobi." Keida said

"I think the best part about being in the Akatsuki, un. Is being free, yeah." Deidara said seriously

"But you're still working for someone so are you really free?" Keida asked

"Well not that kind of free, un." Deidara smiled at Keida's confused face

"I mean that we can be free to be who we are, un. Murders, strange people, animals, lovers, fighters, deranged artist, un." Deidara chuckled, "We can be who we want and we will not be judge because everyone here has their own stories and we don't judge and if we did, un, no one would really care, un." Deidara explained, Keida smiled and nodded. She felt that way here. Safe. In a weird way.

"I get it. I find it refreshing that no one judges each other much here. Of course I still get judge from everyone from time to time." Keida admitted pulling at her hair nervously

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked

"I mean- oh crap! Dei you need to get ready for your mission! You got 15 minutes left!" Keida panicked

"Oh shit, hm." Deidara said, he stood up and took off his shirt, Keida saw a huge scar on his back and she stared at it. She never saw that on the manga or the anime, she stared at his stomach or lack of, he had very nice abs. You couldn't tell because the guys wear a basic ninja gear but without the shirts they looked very..edible. Keida blushed madly and looked up and saw Deidara staring at her and she squeaked and covered her eyes.

"Sorry!" She said feeling her face heat up by the second

"It's fine, un. I didn't think you were that shy, yeah." Deidara chuckled as he put on his mesh shirt and t-shirt, he quickly changed his shorts for pants and his ninja sandals and he put his headband on, he grabbed a four ninja pouches and wrapped two on his waist and one on each of his thigh. And last was his cloak and that was no where to be seen.

"Where's my cloak, un?" Deidara asked, looking around, Keida just sat down watching him look for it, he looked at her for a minute and chuckled

"There it is, un." Deidara said walking toward Keida, Deidara reached pasted Keida to get it but lost his footing on his shirt he threw on the ground and fell on top of Keida, she blushed but she stared right into Deidara's eyes. They were beautiful shade of blue one's that reminded her of the ocean at it's purest form. She remembered her first interaction with Deidara at the Inn, she was stunned and if she had never met him or the Akatsuki for sure she would be somewhere..without them. Deidara stared into Keida's eyes, her eyes were like blue topaz with a glimmer of silver hidden in them, they were so innocent but he knew deep down they was a part of her that could make him beg and plead. The innocent ones were always the naughtiest. Deidara tried to shake the ideas out of his head but he couldn't help but stare at her. She was..beautiful.. What Kakuzu said was right. They all wanted her and they all had their reasons. Before Deidara could snap out of his thoughts he felt his lips touched something soft, he closed his eyes and pressed against the softness. Keida was trying to figure out why her heart was beating so fast but it felt as if it stop when Deidara kissed her. She was shocked, she tried to pull away but he added more pressure and she closed her eyes, she felt butterflies like when Kisame kissed her but Deidara's lips were so soft and it was nice.

-**KNOCK KNOCK**-

"Deidara hurry up!" Konan's voice rang through the door, which cause Deidara to pull away and Keida to freeze time. She just stared at the very scene before her. Deidara standing up straight red faced while Konan opening his door yawning. She sighed and got out and hid in her room. Once she got in her room she locked the door and ran to her bathroom there she unfroze everything.

* * *

"Konan, un!" Deidara said about to explain but stopped when he noticed Keida not there

{What the-her powers, un! Oh thank god, yeah.} He thought grinning, he grabbed his cloak and ran past Konan before she asked or said anything. He'll talk to Keida later when he gets back.

* * *

"Keida-chan?" Tobi asked knocking on her door, she was suppose to meet up with him an hour ago as soon as Deidara-sempai left but she was locked up in her room and Tobi didn't know why. Tobi sighed and he felt his mood shift to Madara, he stood up straight and used his eyes to see beyond the door to see her panicking with her face red, he rose his eye brow. He's never seen her panic like this, he took a deep breathe and appear in her closet. He stared at her through the crack.

"I can't believe this! First Kisame then Deidara! No wonder Kakuzu hates me and Sasori thinks I'm a whore. Oh god." Keida nearly scream but fell on her bed and sighed frustrated. Madara frowned, what did she mean?

"I know why I kissed Kisame..I didn't want my first kiss to be taken by that asshole..and we're good..right? I mean you can do that right? Kiss someone and be the same? Right! Ugh.." Keida said to a book, Madara was in slight shock..Kisame and Keida kissed? That would explain Kisame being more affectionate toward Keida after their first mission together but what's this about Deidara?

"Why did I feel all tingly when Dei kissed me? I mean it was in the moment right? Guys do that all the time. I bet Pain and Konan do that right? Why me? I'm not good enough or evil enough for either of them..should I tell Konan? Should I say something?" Keida said she pulled at her hair, Madara didn't know how to react he was surprise that those two kissed her, he would have though Hidan or Sasori would kiss her first but he lost the bet. Keida opened the book on her lap and she pulled out a locket, Madara saw and he noticed that it was very expensive and he never thought Keida would owe something like that.

"Nii-san.. I know you're with me even in death but I need you to help me. What should I do?" Keida said to the locket. She tried hard to open it but couldn't she sighed.

"Well that was pointless. If it won't open back at home it won't open here, even with charka infuse.. What if anyone else kisses me?" Keida asked and then she blushed madly.

"I am so screwed." She mumbled rubbing her face, she looked over and saw the clock and jumped up

"Oh shit! I was suppose to meet Tobi an hour ago! I can't believe it slipped my mind!" Keida said looking in the mirror quickly and ran out, Madara open her closet and leaned against the frame with a smirk. This will be an interesting game of Cat and Mouse. Little Keida is the prize. Who'll be the next to taste her? Madara licked his lips and disappear leaving no trace.

* * *

"I wonder what she made me, un?" Deidara asked taking out his lunch, he had just finished his mission and he thought he would take a break and head back home afterwards.

"What the-" Deidara said, he opened his lunch and saw his favorites. Dumplings, Dangos, a small fruit cup in random shape and sweet tea. There was also a tiny cupcake, vanilla with chocolate frosting with a small picture of an explosion on top with sprinkles surrounding it. He smiled and blushed madly.

"Did your girlfriend make you that?" A man asked, he wore dark shades, his hair was white, his skin was tan but he looked was to young to have snowy white hair.

"Uh no." Deidara said without his accent. "Just a very good friend." He said before blushing at the memory when he and his 'friend' kissed.

"She must be special to take care of you like that." He teased

"Mind your business old man." Deidara huffed as he chewed on a dumpling, his favorite Pork. It was delicious.

"Watch yourself child." The man said and he looked right into his eyes, he took off his shades and his blue nearly white eyes pierced him. "Get this straight. You and your friends better not hurt her because if you do it you may or will break her. Especially for someone who's been abused like Keida has. She's still learning how to feel and you all better not fuck it up." The man said and then vanished when Deidara blinked.

"Who the fuck was that, un?" Deidara asked aloud and then asked "How does he know Keida, hm?" He asked, he went back to eating and thinking about his words. Abused? How badly was she?

* * *

"Finally home, un." Deidara noticed a note left by Pain telling him he's in the ballroom. Deidara sighed irritated and walked there, he opened the door and-


	30. Chap 30 Happy Birthday Deidara!

"Finally home, un." Deidara noticed a note left by Pain telling him he's in the ballroom. Deidara sighed irritated and walked there, he opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

"What the fuck, un!" Deidara yelled as he took out his clay and kunai, he saw everyone dressed up semi-formal. Keida, Tobi, Konan and Kisame threw something on him, it was confetti. Deidara blinked and looked confused.

"What's all of this, un?" Deidara asked confused

"For you moron." Sasori said rolling his eyes

"Why?" He asked confused

"Happy birthday Deidara!" Keida said handing him a present, Deidara froze when she said that... The gears in his head turned making sense of everything, the mission, breakfast, lunch and the note... It was a surprise birthday..for him..

"Tobi is so happy you're surprise Sempai!" He yelled, Keida smiled and put the gift in his hand and he stared at her in shocked.

"Did you do this, un?" He asked her, she blushed and smiled

"Tobi helped but I thought everyone should have a party and I found out yours was coming up so I-" Keida felt a hand on her cheek and lips on hers. Everyone was silent. Deidara kissed Keida and they were both blushing madly, Deidara pulled back with a grin.

"Thank you, un. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, yeah." Deidara said, he just stared at Keida's red face. He looked at everyone and then her again.

"I'm going to shower and change really quick, un. I'm not dressed to party, yeah." Deidara said and left the room. Everyone eyed the birthday boy until he left and then all eyes on Keida.

"Keida?" Tobi asked the red faced Keida

"I'm gonna check on the food." Keida said walking the door and towards the kitchen. She leaned against the frame and held her chest. She felt her heart beat faster like whenever her and Kisame are alone. Does she like Kisame and Deidara? Did they like her? Oh god why.

* * *

"Fuck, un!" Deidara said pulling his hair up after slightly drying it, he grabbed the present from Keida and opened it. It was a shirt. A cool one at that. It was a long sleeve dress shirt. It was orange with red stripe, a thick one and then a thin line after it; there was also a matching tie but it was just the red that matched the shirt and he found a pair of orange shades.

"Wow, un." Deidara thought. He put on a pair of dark jeans and wore red sneakers and then he out on her gift, though he left his tie untied. He took a breathe and head out.

* * *

"So~" Hidan said feeling the tension in the room without Keida and Konan.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu said

"Don't tell me to shut up asswipe!" He yelled

"I will cut off your head you idiot if you don't stop yelling!" He nearly yelled

"Why you-" Hidan started but something struck his mouth. Everyone stared at the Jashin-worshiper and stared at what silenced him...a California roll.

"What the hell?" Kakuzu said, they looked towards the direction it came and saw Keida glaring at him

"No fighting or I'll never feed you again." Keida threaten. Hidan sat down and slumped down in his chair knowing what would happen if he did try to fight back.

"Alright. Dig in!" Keida said presenting a huge feast of Sushi. Time went by and everyone was talking about when Deidara first enter the Akatsuki and how he always acted.

"You use to go through phases like women through clothes, brat." Sasori said taking a sip of wine

"Really?" Keida asked drinking her Apple Cider, she'd love to hear this.

"Yes. Deidara went through a stoner phase." Sasori said

"Worse mistake ever, un. I think half my brain is still recovering from that, yeah." Deidara said rubbing his head

"He went through an emo phase." Itachi said

"Stupid, un." Deidara said, "Only good thing is the black rings around my eyes are normal like the one-tails, un." Deidara muttered, Keida's stomach cletched

"Went through a Macho guy phase when he first got here. He always got lost and never asked for help became '_he was a_ **man!**' Hahaha!" Kisame laughed out while smacking him hard on his shoulder, he spilled some of his drink

"Whatever, yeah. You would too if you were dragged here, un!" Deidara defended himself.

"The fucker also went through an playboy phase once I got in here." Hidan said

"I remember that phase. Both of you morons did it! You two were always talking about how many girls you slept with and trying to get the most ass." Konan said, both Hidan and Deidara blushed but everyone seem to look towards Keida cause she coughed and blushed.

"Interesting." Keida said taking a sip and looking away

"Does it bother you?" Zetsu asked

"Does what bother me?" Keida played dumb

"That the man who kissed you kissed other women and your friend screwed other women." Zetsu said bluntly, Keida remained silent trying to find the right words. She took a deep breath.

"As long as it was both agreed upon and no one got hurt afterwards then okay." Keida said, she felt uncomfortable

"So have you ever had sex?" Pain asked, everyone stare at him. "It's a simple question and everyone had it on their mind." he said taking a sip of his wine

"Me, personally? Not really but someone has tried to before." She said staring at her plate

"You mean like-" Konan started

"Rape?" Itachi asked. Keida just nodded but she didn't know what she should feel. I mean she stopped the guy before-

"Keida?" itschi sked

"HUH?" Keida said

"Are you okay?" Itachi said

"Yeah." Keida smile and grabbed her glass and raised it

"To life!" Keida said with a smile, everyone paused but went with it

"To life!" They chanted back.

* * *

It felt like a family dinner, everyone was talking again and teasing Deidara about his past and his looks. No matter what Kakuzu thinks of her she knew she brought life back into them. Keida smiled at her thought and walked towards the kitchen to check on his cake.

"Keida." Pain said

"Oh, Leader-sama. You scared me." Keida said breathing in, she walked over and put her dish in the sink

"How much pain have you endured before coming here, Keida?" Pain asked

"A lot more than I let on. But it happen, I can't change the past and I try not to let it bother me." Keida said taking the cake out and setting it on the table.

"I see." Pain said, he watched her.

_"Pain. She's a distraction to the Akatsuki." Kakuzu said_

_"How? Everyone seems to enjoy her and everyone is getting their work faster because of her and we're having less injuries because of learning how to heal and she is improving as a Konochi." Pain explained _

_"But everyone is also not focusing on the main issues." Kakuzu said_

_"Explain." Pain said sighing, he wanted to go to bed._

_"With her here Kisame has been more protective as well as not thinking clearly as he usually is. Sasori is distracted and that is very hard to do in trying to understand how her power works. Konan always wants to go shopping with her and that's going to cut into our finances. Deidara is taking her outside and that can put our location in jeopardy and-" Kakuzu was cut off by Pain hitting his desk._

_"Enough. You do not decide who gets to be in the Akatsuki. **I do. **So I suggest you ignore this personal vendetta against Keida because she is here to stay so long as **I **say so. Don't bring this up again until Keida actually endangers the Akatsuki and our goal. Leave." Pain said, Kakuzu nodded and slammed the door close._

"Leader-sama, will you hand me the candles?" Keida asked

"Hm? Yes. Here." Pain said handing her the candles, they were numbers. Two 2's. How the years have past, Pain thought as he watched her smiled when she put on the candles.

"What is that?" Pain asked as he saw a watch on her neck. Keida gasped.

"Oh. That's my watch. The one where I can control time with." Keida explained

"I thought it was on your wrist." Pain said

"It was. I found out one day that I can actually move it with using a bit of charka." Keida said, "That way no one can tell if I have the mark of the Takara clan and can't hurt me or whatever." Keida said smiling.

"Very smart." Pain said

"Let's go!" Keida said with a grin as she walked out with the cake. Pain stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"I really hope your wrong Kakuzu." He said and left after her

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Deidara~ Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang

"Thank you, un." Deidara said

"You cut the cake and get the first piece!" Keida said, Konan smiled at her. She was still a child and she was glad for that but what would she do if her body controls her before her mind stops her. Konan sighed.

"Awesome, un!" Deidara said smiling, he grabbed a knife and cut a piece. He took a bite and sighed.

"This is delicious, un!" Deidara said.

"Red velvet and cream cheese filling. Your favorite right?" Keida asked

"Yeah, un. How did you-" Deidara asked

"You told me. That day I told you I was asking everyone what their favorite meal was to make a scrap book." Keida said smiling

"You really are something, un." Deidara whispered

"What?" Keida asked, Deidara blushed but grinned

"Great cake, un!" Deidara said, Keida smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to bed. Happy birthday brat." Sasori said tossing his gift at Deidara, he caught it and grinned. Everyone was heading towards their room.

"Arigato Danna." Deidara thanked

"Thanks again for helping Saso no danna." Keida said smiling, Sasori smirked and bent down to her face.

"No problem." He said and pecked her neck before anyone noticed. Keida's face turned bright red

"Keida-chan?" Tobi asked

"Hai! Coming!" Keida said breathing in and out quickly

"Keida~ Tobi doesn't wanna clean!" Tobi whined

"I know Tobi. Neither do I. We can make clones do it and watch them." Keida suggested

"Keida-chan is so smart!" Tobi yelled, he grabbed Keida and hugged her.

"Hey Tobi, un. How 'bout you go to sleep and I'll help Keida, un." Deidara said looking around

"Tobi doesn't trust Sempai! He may try to kiss pretty Keida-chan again!" Tobi yelled, Keida and Deidara blushed.

"Tobi. If you go I'll call you a good boy, un." Deidara growled

"Really? I'm leaving Sempai!" Tobi yelled running towards the door

"Tobi is a good boy." Deidara grumbled out

"YAY~! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled to his room

"So that was nice of you." Keida said picking up decorations, Deidara hugged her from behind and she dropped the decorations in surprise.

"Thank you, un. For everything, un. Usually the guys would just take me out to drink or mess with me the entire day but you, un. You made me feel happy that I was born, yeah." Deidara said [Insert '_awwwwwwwww_' here. XD]

"Everyone should feel important on their birthday." Keida said turning her body around and hugging him back

"I also want to say I'm sorry for what happen earlier, un." Deidara said and Keida gave a confuse look

"The kiss, un. In the morning, un." Deidara said, Keida blushed remembering

"Oh yeah that. It..It was in the moment right? No harm done. Heheh." Keida said nervously

"Yeah, un. I just wanted to make sure we were okay, un. So~ are we, yeah?" Deidara asked

"We'll always be cool Dei." Keida said smiling

"That's good, un." Deidara said and took her hand, he brought it up to his mouth and pressed his lips against her hand.

"Very." Keida said smiling with a blush but that all familiar tingle in her stomach.


	31. Chap 31 Dream or Reality?

"Keida your amazing." Kisame said laying down next to Keida, Keida sat up and looked around, they were at the beach

"How did we get here?" Keida asked

"We've bee here all day. Don't you remember?" Kisame asked, Keida shook her head, she stared at him and he looked..amazing. He had on white swimming trunks and his hair was wet and slightly down and his muscles rippled with the water sliding down his chest. Keida felt that tingle in her stomach and she felt her face heat up with a blush.

"It's okay to look." Kisame said with a grinned, he grabbed her hand. "You can touch too." Kisame added with a heated breathed, he brought her face close to his and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

"Keida?" Konan asked

"Huh?" Keida said opening her eyes to reveal her in front of the wall.

"Should I leave you and the wall alone?" Konan joked

"Wasn't I at the beach?" Keida asked

"Uh not that I know of." Konan said, "Maybe your sleep walking or something." Konan said and she got in front of her and pressed her hand against her forehead and Keida closed her eyes.

* * *

"I think you're just tired. Too much being the maid." Sasori said

"When did you get here Saso?" Keida asked confused looking around, they were in his personal shop.

"We've been here the whole time, Keida." Sasori said staring at her with a blank expression, Keida rubbed her arm nervously. Sasori has always been hands on with her so she felt unsure of him.

"May I paint you?" Sasori asked

"I suppose." Keida said surprised, nest thing she knew she was in a black robe on the bed with Sasori standing on the other side of the bed painting

"How did I?" Keida asked

"Does it matter?" Sasori said, his voice low, he took off his cloak and revealed a black t-shirt and brown slacks. He crawled over to her and laid down next to her, he fingered her hair and ran his hand down her sides, she shivered at the sensation and Sasori smirked.

"Like that?" Sasori teased, his hand went to the bottom of the robe and he started lifting it slowly, Keida felt her face flush and her heart beat faster.

* * *

"Keida! You're going to get sick!" Tobi yelled, he ran out and dragged her back inside, she stare at him and shook her head.

"What?" Keida asked confused, she felt the cold and wet, she opened her eyes and saw gray and realizes it was rain and it was raining hard.

"Keida are you okay?" Zetsu said as he picked her up and carried her inside their home. She looked around and sighed

"I..I guess I'm just a little out of it. How did I get outside?" Keida asked

"You were outside before thinking I suppose and then it started raining so you stood there lost." Zetsu explained, Keida gave a confused look

"Keida-chan should go shower before she get's sick." Tobi said worried

"Good idea Tobi." Keida said, Zetsu walked her to her room and put her on her feet once outside her room, she entered and locked her door. She stripped naked and got in the shower, she turned the water to warm and watched as the steam fogged up as well as let the water run down her body.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Hidan said wrapping his arms around her waist, Keida blushed and nearly screamed but Hidan covered her mouth with his hand, they stood there staring at each other, Hidan was in his boxers and he was very.. muscular. Keida stared at his chest and then covered her body as reality hit her that she was naked and wet. She was going to yell again but his hand covered, Hidan used his other hand to tilt her chin up so he can stare into her eyes.

"I won't hurt you Keida. I promise. I just want you to feel good." Hidan said with a seductive tone and a dark glare in his eyes. Keida stopped moving trying to understand what he means, soon she felt his chest against hers and his lips on her neck.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Keida wrapped her arms around his neck unconsciously and lead against the shower wall.

"Nehhh Hidan." Keida tried to talk but couldn't, every time he kissed her neck she would grow hot and felt like she needed to yell or something, he licked her shoulder to her below her ear and Keida blushed and moaned.

"Oh." She said as she felt her eyes shut

* * *

"Oh what?" Kakuzu asked staring at her, Keida opened her eyes and she was in the living room with Kakuzu alone. The TV on and she was wearing a black dress and her hair was dry and in a long braid.

"What? When did I get here?" Keida asked

"You were here for awhile?" Kakuzu said questionably

"I thought I was in my room.." Keida said confused

"Didn't you just came back from a mission?" Kakuzu asked

"Did I?" Keida asked, she held her head trying to make sense of everything. She got up and walked out of the room leaving a puzzled Kakuzu wondering the sanity of their newest member.

* * *

Keida walked to her room and she opened the door and when she opened the door she felt her heart drop.

"Hey Aya. Can you pass the grapes." Her sister asked, she was standing up in her old kitchen, Keida stared at her in shock

"Ayame. Pass the grapes please. I told mom I would help her make your lunch and everyone else's now don't be difficult and pass the grapes." her sister said, she huffed and grabbed the grapes. Keida stared at her as if she was a ghost and stood there waiting to wake up but she didn't.

"Can you get mom if your not gonna do anything important." She sighed as she started packing lunches in brown bags

"Sissy!" a familiar voice called out, Keida felt her tears overflow

"Nii-san?" She asked

"Sissy!" he yelled out

"Kazu!" Keida screamed out letting her tears come out

* * *

"Keida!"

"Kazu!"

"Get the fuck off the fuckin' cliff!"

"What is she doing?"

"Get her down!"

"She's been acting strange for the last couple of days."

"What happen on her last mission!"

"Kazu!"

"Get down Keida, un!"

"I got her."

"What's wrong with me?" Keida screamed as she opened her eyes looking at everyone's worried expression

"Take her to the medical room. Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Sasori come with me. Kakuzu and Zetsu go with her and examine her. I want answers. Tobi and Konan, go make sure no one saw what happen." Pain said, he stared at Keida noticing how strange her eyes were, instead of icy blue they turned darker nearly gray and dull.


	32. Chap 32 Treament

"What's wrong with me?" Keida screamed as she opened her eyes looking at everyone's worried expression

"Take her to the medical room. Deidara, Kisame, Hidan and Sasori come with me. Kakuzu and Zetsu go with her and examine her. I want answers. Tobi and Konan, go make sure no one saw what happen." Pain said, he stared at Keida noticing how strange her eyes were, instead of icy blue they turned darker nearly gray and dull.

* * *

"What happen on that mission?" Pain asked

"Nothing." Kisame said

"Nothing? Then explain why she tried to jump off the cliff!" Pain said frustrated

"Honestly Leader-sama. Nothing happen. We went to the Grass Village and got the scroll and nothing happened." Sasori said

"Didn't Keida go with you to a store, un?" Deidara asked Hidan, Hidan sighed and went to think.

"Yeah but the only thing she did was buy a couple of things and that's it." Hidan said

"What kind of things?" Pain asked

"A notebook, paints, medical kit and a-" Hidan started but the door opened wide revealing Kakuzu

"She inhaled a sort of toxin of some sort." Kakuzu said, "The status of the toxin is unknown, Zetsu is looking through her room and Sasori you go run some quick tests." Kakuzu added, Sasori walked out to do as he was told

"Good." Pain said

"Toxin? From what, un?" Deidara asked

"From something." Kakuzu said

"Could she have gotten it from a plant?" Hidan asked

"A plant?" Kisame questioned

"Keida bought a plant and was going to give it to Zetsu. It looked harmless and the vendor said it was a good flower to have if you want your place to smell good." Hidan explained

"Hidan, go to Keida's room and tell Zetsu about the plant if he hasn't already found it." Kakuzu said

* * *

"Why is my throat sore?" Keida coughed out

"You were crying and screaming for quite some time." Itachi said getting up to give her a glass of water

"Thank you." Keida said, she took a sip but nearly spit it out by the intense pain in her throat.

"What happened?" Keida asked

* * *

"This flower may look harmless in the daytime but when it hits night it lets out a beautiful but dangerous aroma that confuses reality and inner thoughts. This explains why Keida was all over the place and confused all the time." Zetsu said holding a beautiful white flower that had black lining and purple stems.

"What do you think she saw?" Konan asked and everyone wondered

* * *

"What?" Itachi asked confused

"Please." Keida said determined, "I need to know what was real and fake." She pleaded

"Zetsu said that you will still have effects that will make you see things you shouldn't." Itachi explained

"Itachi. Please." Keida pleased with her voice cracking.

"Fine. But then your going to be on bed rest for the rest of today okay." Itachi said

"I promise." Keida said. Itachi held her head and stared into her eyes, his eyes slowly changed into his Sharigan. Keida felt dizzy and blinked. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi, next thing she knew he leaned in and kissed her. Then darkness.

* * *

"Does Itachi-san think Keida-chan will be alright?" Tobi asked

"Cut the act." Itachi said

"Just answer the question, Ita." Madara said, Itachi glared but looked over at her

"She..will be fine..physical." Itachi said and Madara rose his eye brow

"What's her mental state? Did the plant make her-" Madara asked but got cut off

"The plant made her see things that confused her emotions not her brain and morals." Itachi said as he stared at her

{Even I had trouble seeing through the illusion.} Itachi thought, they saw her stir

"She needs the rest. Why don't we leave." Madara said staring at her, Itachi nodded and they left.

* * *

"I need to drink this?" Keida asked as she sat on the couch

"Yes. You were effected by the Plant very heavily. You must take this. It will make you loopy but that's only because it's works as soon as you drink it." Zetsu explained as he gave her a bottle, it was the size of a soda.

"Take it in 3 hours." Zetsu said

"Thank you Zetsu." Keida said as she smiled at him

"No problem. Why did you get this flower anyway?" Zetsu asked

"I remember seeing it and thought of you. I know you collect flowers and I didn't see this flower in your collect so I thought I would surprise you with a gift." Keida explained

"Oh." Zetsu said, he felt his face heat up. "Why did you get me a gift?" He asked

"Just because. I remembered that you planted my favorite flowers in your garden and I thought I would give you this." Keida said, Zetsu petted her head and she smiled.

"Thank you. I know the perfect place to keep this. I also know how I can use this to help us in missions." Zetsu said, he smirked and winked at her as he left

"Welcome~!" Keida sang playfully. She sighed, everyone was on a mission and Zetsu had to go secure the Akatsuki location. She looked around and she grinned, she ran to Konan's room to their 'sexii place' as Konan called.

"Konan you in there?" Keida asked, she peaked in her room and sighed in relief. She walked in her room, it was pretty, it was deep blue and orange with glitter and girl stuff all around but it had weapons on the wall.

"Yes?" Konan answered

"Oh thank god!" Keida said and ran into her arms, Konan held her smiling

"So what did you want to try on?" Konan asked, Keida blushed and smiled

"I want to feel...sexy." Keida said, "I've been shy a little too long..I think this can help me figure things out." Keida added

"I think that plant may have helped you." Konan said smiling


	33. Chap 33 Growing Up

"Hey, un." Deidara said walking in the living room, Hidan was watching TV grumbling, they looked at each other and then the TV

"I don't know where she is." Hidan said changing the channel

"Hey Konan, un!" Deidara called out as Konan walked in, she grabbed two apples

"What?" Konan said

"Where's Keida, un?" Deidara asked, Konan smirked and laughed then walked out. Both Deidara and Hidan stared at her strangeness and started to follow her. She went in her room but they stood near the door.

"I can't wait till we go out tonight." Konan asked

"Are we allow to?" Keida asked

"You are not backing out of this! It WAS your idea." Konan said

"I'm not!" Keida said, "Do you think Leader will let us?" she asked

"I don't see a reason why not. We've done this all the time." Konan said

"I am not wearing that dress. I won't be able to breath in it." Keida said

"Too tight?" Konan asked

"Too tight, too short, to revealing. I feel practically naked wearing it!" Keida exclaimed, they both laughed. Hidan and Deidara smirked.

"Guess we're gonna see Keida all dressed up, un." Deidara said

"Naughty girl she'll be." Hidan muttered with a sadist smirk

* * *

"Why are you too all smug?" Kisame asked

"The girls are going out tonight, hm." Deidara said grinning

"Nice." Kisame said not understanding what that meant

"So what are we gonna do?" Sasori said

"Keida! Damnit come on!" Konan yelled

"I have not walked in heels in forever! Give me a freakin' minute! Ahh!" Keida yelled back

"What the?" Itachi asked as he looked at the door

"Come on you look smokin' hot!" Konan teased

"I guess... I just feel weird." Keida said

"Your idea. Remember that." Konan said

"I know I know." Keida said

"Hey guys." Konan said revealing her leather black dress, it was a halter dress, it showed off her curves and her tight heels reached her he mid thigh where her dress stopped. Her hair was wavy with some black streaks in it and she wore red lipstick and dark blue eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

"You look hot." Hidan said staring at her chest, he felt his cheek sting and he glared at Konan

"I know where you were staring." She growled

"Konan. I might die in pain because of these heels." Keida said and once she stepped in even Itachi gave a shocked expression

"Damn. You look better in the light." Konan smirked.

Keida stepped in wearing a tight black shirk with a white shirt vest revealing her stomach and chest quit a bit she had on heel boots that came right below her knees. She had her hair up in a pony tail but it was curled and she had her bangs to the side, she wore black metal earrings that dangle, they looked like metallic chains, she wore a matching bracelet on each wrist. Konan did Keida's make up and boy did it look sexy! Keida had smoky eyes that made her icy blue eyes pop, she had some blush on her cheeks and a tab of lip gloss enough for any man to try to steal a kiss.

"Damn." Hidan said, he grabbed Keida's hand and spin her around, he brought her to his chest and grinned

"If we weren't surrounded with people I would-" Hidan didn't finish because he was punched into the wall by Itachi?

"Uh?" Keida said not sure what to say

"You look great Keida." Itachi said kissing her hand, Keida fought the urge to blush and hide but she stood up and gave him a smile

"Thank you." Keida said

"What was that?" Sasori asked

"What do you mean?" Konan asked

"She didn't blush or try to hide her face. She just said thank you." Sasori noticed the change in behavior in Keida

"I'm trying to grow up." Keida said, she looked at everyone, "I don't want to be embarrass if someone calls me pretty or asks me out or get nervous for a mission. I'm going to stand tall and grow up." Keida smiled

"I blame Hidan for this, un." Deidara said

"What do you mean?" Keida asked

"You would act your age if Hidan didn't screw up yours." Kisame explained

"So none of you like me like this?" Keida asked aloud, she was slightly hurt inside. She felt like her dreams have lied too her or at least the plant did.

"Let's go out Keida. Leave the boys with their toys." Konan said taking her arm and walking out of the room before anyone could say anything. "Don't let what they said ruin your time. It's true you did have to grow up fast but it's your choice to whether you will let it control you. You need to learn how to use your body to your advantage and use yourself as a woman to get what you want. If they don't like you like this. They're not worth showing off for. You're doing this for yourself. Not for anyone else." Konan said as they walked to the city, Keida smiled at her and was calm.

"Thank you Konan." Keida said giving a quick hug, Konan grinned

"Let's go in there and learn." Konan said winking at Keida.


	34. Chap 34 Where's My Shoe?

"So none of you like me like this?" Keida asked aloud, she was slightly hurt inside. She felt like her dreams have lied too her or at least the plant lied to her.

"Let's go out Keida. Leave the boys with their toys." Konan said taking her arm and walking out of the room before anyone could say anything. "Don't let what they said ruin your time. It's true you did have to grow up fast but it's your choice to whether you will let it control you. You need to learn how to use your body to your advantage and use yourself as a woman to get what you want. If they don't like you like this. They're not worth showing off for. You're doing this for yourself. Not for anyone else." Konan said as they walked to the city, Keida smiled at her and was calm.

"Thank you Konan." Keida said giving a quick hug, Konan grinned

"Let's go in there and learn." Konan said winking at Keida.

* * *

"Looks like you two had fun." Kakuzu said, Keida opened her head and sat up quickly but hit her head on couch

"Ow..fuck..that hurt." Keida said holding her forehead

"Since when do you curse?" Kakuzu asked

"I guess since last night...where's my shoes?" Keida asked looking at her bare feet

"Whoa! What the fuck happen to you two last night?" Hidan asked walking in seeing Keida shake Konan awake slightly, Konan opened her eyes and took out her kunai quickly

"We're home. Everything's fine." Keida said nervous

"Did last night really happen?" Konan asked Keida

"I guess." Keida chuckled

"WEll that was fun as hell!" Konan said stretching

"Where's my shoes?" Keida asked her

"Uh..where are mine?" Konan asked

"Uh hello! What the fuck did you two last night!" Hidan yelled

"Shut up Hidan!" Konan yelled back, Keida stood up and stretched and held her right rib and shoulder

Oh fuck. ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Keida yelled, she saw her right side bandaged up, she and Konan stared at each and Konan felt her back and felt bandaged there as well. They looked at each other confused then their eyes grew huge and they both ran to Konan's room in a hurry.

"What the hell!" Hidan ran after them

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara asked after being push

"Keida and Konan are hiding something!" Hidan ran towards them

"Like what, un?" Deidara asked running after him, Tobi and Kisame saw them running they thought something happen soon they ran and then Sasori and Itachi followed after while Kakuzu said laid back and ignore everything.

* * *

"Take it off!" Keida yelled to Konan, Konan grabbed the bandage and ripped it off

"OW! FUCK! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! SHIT!" Keida said with tears pooling around her eyes as she held where the bandage was

"Don't be a baby!" Konan said, Keida glared at her and grabbed her bandage and ripped it off, Konan had the same reaction

"FUUUUUUCK! THAT HURTS!" Konan yelled

"Told you!" Keida yelled

* * *

"What happen?" Itachi asked

"Keida and Konan are hiding something!" Hidan yelled

"Seriously?" Kisame asked annoyed

"You made us put up our guard for that." Sasori said angry

"They had bandages so maybe they got hurt." Hidan mumbled

"OH MY GOD!" Konan yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Keida screamed. Tobi broke in the door and landed on the floor, everyone ran inside ready to attack only to be greeted by Konan's paper swans.

"What the hell?" Hidan yelled

"Get out!" Keida yelled

"Why the fuck should we!" Hidan yelled back, Keida held her vest to her chest trying to cover up, Konan was doing the same with a pillow

"Cause we're practically naked!" Keida yelled, her eyes turned white and she held out her hand and she felt a force push out of her body to her hand toward the guys, they were pushed out and the door was built back without a scratch on it.

"What the hell?" Konan asked, she dropped her pillow in order to catch Keida

* * *

"What the hell?" Kisame said

"Was that pure charka?" Tobi asked

"Yes. A very powerful charka." Itachi said

"Sempai? Hidan?" Tobi asked, everyone noticed that Sasori, Deidara and Hidan were against the wall passed out

"What happen here." Pain said with Kakuzu on his left glaring at everyone

* * *

"Hey Keida you sure you're okay?" Konan asked walking with Keida.

"I'm fine." Keida said, she was wearing a button up shirt, it was a guys shirt but she bought it at a store with Konan, she had a black tights that reach her knees and had a thick black ribbon in her hair.

"You were out for two days." Konan said

"Kisame said I pushed half my charka out of my body. It was amazing." Keida said

"Until you passed out." Konan said

"Well yeah expect that part. But other than that I just felt like I was taking a nap." Keida said smiling

"Well you'll be alone for most of the time. I need you to go get some food from the village. If it gets to be too much to hold then use this scroll." Konan said handing her a tiny scroll on a necklace. Keida took and put it around her neck. She slipped her sandals on and smiled at Konan.

"Thanks. I'll get plenty of food." Keida said, she got the list and money from Konan. Keida walked out of the hide out, she took the ribbon out of her hair and wrapped it around her waist as if it was a belt.

"I still don't know where my shoes are!" Konan yelled out, Keida laughed hard

* * *

"What's wrong with you Deidara?" Sasori asked noticing how mopey his partner looked recently

"It's nothing, un." Deidara said staring out the window, he noticed Keida standing there with Konan, he stared at her lips and remembered how soft they were and how amazing they felt against his lips.

"You're a horrible liar, brat. Still thinking about what Keida screamed about that day?" Sasori asked, Deidara looked at him questionably and Sasori sighed.

"I worried she isn't Akatsuki material. What Kakuzu said made sense. She is too soft. She can be tough but what are the chances she will actually take a life." He said

"I think Kakuzu is wrong, un. Keida is stronger than she lets on, hm.. I'm going to the market, un." Deidara said throwing a shirt on and grabbing his bag on, he strapped it on his hip and took off his headband. He jumped out the window and jogged toward Keida.

* * *

"Hey!" Keida heard and turned around

"Oh hey Dei. What are you doing here?" Keida asked

"I saw you, un. I thought we could talk and hang out, un." Deidara said smiling

"Um. sure. Hope you don't mind helping me with groceries though. I was put on Food Duty." Keida said as she began to walk again

"No problem, un." Deidara said, they were silent for a while they reached the village and smiled at each other

"So Keida, un." Deidara said as she was holding a melon

"Yes, Dei?" Keida asked, she paid for the melon and put it in her scroll

"What happen when you and Konan got back from your..adventure, un?" Deidara asked unsure how she would take it

"Uh..To be honest. I felt pretty...weird. I'm not sure. It was one night but to me it felt like days." Keida explained

"Why were you two hiding something, un?" Deidara asked as he grabbed some fruit and gave it to the merchant to bag

"Oh that." Keida said with a slight blush

"I..we..um..It's better to show you." Keida said as she grabbed Deidara's hand, he quickly grabbed the bag and walked with her to a small ally away from everyone.

"Promise you won't tell anyone cause Konan and I are a little freaked out." Keida said, Deidara nodded and blushed when he saw lifted up her shirt

"Uh Keida what are you doing, un!" Deidara said blushing madly, he saw a mark on Keida's side. His eye's widen.

"Is that a-" He started

"Yep. A tattoo. A freakin' real tattoo that is still pretty tender so please re-frame from touching it." Keida said

"It's..It's really pretty, un." Deidara said as bent down to look at it. It was on her right side, it was a blue cherry blossom tree, it started from her bikini to her ribs and stopped until her upper right shoulder. It was a faded brown with blue petals, it was beautiful and amazing. It looked so real and it fit her body and personality so well.

"Wow, un." Deidara said

"Konan has angel wings on her back. They're really pretty, they're white with a hint of dark blue. She hasn't told Leader-sama yet. But I think he'll like them. Konan is an angel." Keida said smiling, she pulled her shirt down and fixed herself and smiled at Deidara.

"I have another question, un." Deidara asked

"Sure." Keida said looking at him straight in the eye

"What did you see to make you scream like that when you were ill?" Deidara asked. Keida frozed and frown and as she was about to tell him he felt his lips on her pushing her against the wall and pressing his body against her.

"Keida!" Deidara yelled, Keida held her head and stared at him

"What?" She said getting woozy

"Have you been taking your medicine, un?" Deidara asked

"I..No I don't think I have. I thought the two days on bed rest would have knocked everything out." Keida admitted

"Come on, un. Let's finish shopping so I can take you home, hm." Deidara said, Keida nodded and swore she say Deidara blushed before he turned around. Was that one real? Keida's heart raced.


	35. Chap 35 Keida's Dreams

"I have another question, un." Deidara asked

"Sure." Keida said looking at him straight in the eye

"What did you see to make you scream like that when you were ill?" Deidara asked. Keida frozed and frown and as she was about to tell him he felt his lips on her pushing her against the wall and pressing his body against her.

"Keida!" Deidara yelled, Keida held her head and stared at him

"What?" She said getting woozy

"Have you been taking your medicine, un?" Deidara asked

"I..No I don't think I have. I thought the two days on bed rest would have knocked everything out." Keida admitted

"Come on, un. Let's finish shopping so I can take you home, hm." Deidara said, Keida nodded and swore she saw Deidara blushed before he turned around. Was that one real? Keida's heart raced.

* * *

"Hey Keida." Itachi said

"Hi 'Tachi. How was your mission?" Keida asked

"It went well. Kisame is debriefing Leader as we speak." He said

"Cool." Keida said as she continue to draw, she noticed Itachi didn't move away

"Is something wrong Itachi?" Keida asked seriously

"I wanted to talk to you about your.. hallucination." Itachi asked

"My dreams." Keida said nervously, Itachi nodded. Keida stood up with her sketch book

"Let's talk outside." Keida said softly

* * *

"Have you two seen Keida?" Konan asked

"Nope." Hidan said opening his eyes and then closing them, he stretched out on the couch

"No. Why is something wrong?" Kisame asked

"Just have to ask her something is all." Konan said rubbing her shoulders wondering if Keida's had healed

* * *

"So your dreams are quite..different then what everyone is thinking." Itachi said carefully

"I know. I don't know where they came from. I mean I do but its just..came full frontal on me when I was at my weakest and now I'm just confused whether those thoughts were my own or the plants." Keida said drawing a rose.

"Did you and Kisame?" Itachi asked

"When we went on the mission to get the scroll I asked Kisame to kiss me because I didn't want my first kiss to be taken by some asshole. Kisame is always kind to me and very strong." Keida said drawing a pond

"I see. He is-" Itachi started before catching himself "-very strong." He said

"Deidara was the first to meet me and he is very sweet." Keida said drawing grass around the pond

"Hidan is like a gun. Ready to blow at any moment. But when he's with me." Keida said smiling as she drew the sun above the rose. "He is fun and very caring." She said

"Sasori kind of scares me but I know he's doing that to toughen me up. He is a very good teacher and extremely smart." Keida said drawing a Koi fish in the pond

"And me?" Itachi asked, Keida drew a single bird taking a drink from the pond

"You. Itachi. Are a mystery to me." Keida said smiling softly, she stared at Itachi and grinned

"You're a true gentleman." Keida said, she stood up and stretched

"You got a tattoo?" Itachi asked in slight shock as her shirt rose

"Hehe yeah." Keida said lifting her shirt more up to show him, Itachi stood up and pressed his fingers against it as if he wanted to see it the ink would stain his fingers

"Was this the alcohol talking?" Itachi asked

"I think it was half and half." Keida said chuckling

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Itachi asked still staring at her ribs

"Yeah, Konan and I are going down to the river tomorrow and we're gonna showcase our tattoos." Keida said smiling

"I suppose that will work." Itachi said, he took her hand and lifted her shirt higher to see the tip of her tattoo

"Well well. Here I thought Hidan was the pervert." Konan said coming from behind the tree, Keida blushed at her comment

"I'm just showing him my tattoo." Keida said, she shiver when Itachi ran his fingers down her shoulders to her ribs

"Come on Keida. I need to talk to you about a mission we've been both assigned to." Konan said as she left

"I'll be there soon." Keida said, Konan waved and disappear

"Hey Itachi." Keida said feeling his hand on her ribs

"Hm?" He responded

"You can let go now. I need to go with Konan." Keida said, Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes and they both remained silent. Keida felt that tickling feeling in her stomach.

"Keida! Konan wants you!" Kisame yelled out, Keida pulled away with a slight blush and had this confused looked on her face

"Coming!" Keida said, she gave Itachi one final glance and ran off to Konan

"Damn." Itachi said as he let his face burn in embarrassment


	36. Chap 36 Mission

"We have to kill who?" Keida asked

"Their name is Frau and Dao. They are husband and wife. They are also very rich and extremely important. The Leader of the village has asked us to dispose of them." Pain said

"Why?" Keida asked

"They are trying to buy the land away from the Leader of the village and they are also horrible people. They have slaves and they rape many people." Konan explained, Keida stared at the picture of them. The woman in the picture was so scary pretty and her husband was handsome but you could tell something was off by looking at them both.

"Keida you and Konan are to go in there. They can't resist 'showing' the new people around." Pain said, Keida nodded, she was ready this time. She wouldn't hesitate this time.

"Your mission is to kill them and give the Leader their pendants hanging around their necks. Understood." Pain said

"Understood." Konan and Keida said

"Dismiss." Pain said, Keida and Konan left

"I'm gonna get ready, I'll meet you in the living room!" Keida said running off to her room

"Wait! Oh never mind." Konan said watching her run off

* * *

"Hey Father Time." Keida said grabbing her bag

"Hello Keida dear. How are you?" He asked

"In a hurry. I have a mission." Keida said grabbing some clothes and stuffing them in her bag, she wore tight white leggings with a blue thigh length skirt that had two long slits on both sides, she had blue ankle ninja heels on. Her top was white, the sleeves came down Kimono style were blue and her hair was put up in a bun with her bangs on her right side and a couple strands on her left. She turned to Father Time and he was frowning.

"Don't lose yourself, dear. This may be a mission but this does not defined you." He said

"I know that. It's a mission. And they deserve to die. They've hurt many people and are very cruel." Keida said but even she could tell she was trying to convince herself that killing someone else is okay. She sighed.

"I want to remind you about your charka push ability. You're still getting use to it so don't over use it. Use it only for emergencies but until then continue training with it." He said, Keida nodded knowing how it was still hard to control.

"Good luck." He said fading away

"I'll need it." She said, she grabbed her handle from a sword, it was made of diamonds and sapphires. The handle she found with Kisame and trained with him. She brought it, she put it on a leather strap and made it into a bracelet, she wore it on her left wrist. She grabbed her bag and stared at her reflection. She closed her eyes and walked out.

* * *

"Keida?" Tobi asked

"Hm?" Keida said opening her eyes and seeing Tobi and Zetsu in front of her

"We heard you were on your way out." Zetsu said

"I have a mission." Keida said, she felt like her tone changed

"Is Keida-chan okay?" Tobi asked, Keida nodded, she walked off to the living room, sadly she wanted to see Konan but she saw everyone minus Pain. Zetsu and Tobi followed her. Itachi and her shared a glance but she looked away.

"You going out, un?" Deidara asked

"A mission." Keida said, Kisame and Sasori froze up a bit

"Is that best?" Sasori asked

"I can deal." Keida said faked smiled

"Keida! Let's go we got to be there by morning!" Konan yelled

"Coming!" Keida yelled back, she turned and waved to everyone

"See ya when we get back!" Keida said, she then ran off to catch up with Konan

* * *

"Is it really the best thing to make her kill them? Konan will figure out that you gave her the wrong coordinates." Madara asked

"She needs to prove that she can stay. This is the perfect test." Pain said

"If she has another break down. Konan will never forgive you. And if the others find out they will loose their fate in you." Madara said before he walked out

* * *

"There." Konan said pointing towards the gates.

"Let me get dress and we'll go." Konan said, Keida nodded and took a deep breathe, she looked ahead and saw the two guard keeping a look out

"Ready." Konan said, Keida turned around, Konan made her hair longer and brown to match Keida's own hair, she also made her eyes and paler blue. She wore black tights with black ninja heels. She wore a dark blue dress that stopped below her knees and had a small slit on the left side, the dress had a lighter blue scarf that tied around her waist to showcase her curves.

"Ready?" Konan said

"More than ever." Keida said, they walked down the hill

"Who are you?" The guard asked

"Travelers!" Keida yelled

"We heard this Village was beautiful and we wanted to look around before we left." Konan said

"Enter." He yelled back and right as he opened the door, their two victims stood right in from of them, smiling their sinister smiles and evil glare in their eyes.

"Welcome." They said

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Hidan asked

"Keida's been training a lot lately. They'll be fine." Itachi said

"Since when?" Sasori asked

"I've never seen Keida train, un! How did you see her, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I didn't see her but she was so beat up. Anyone could tell she was training. She goes to the waterfall to train." Itachi said

"She can't possibly-oh crap." Kisame said, "Her powers. She probably uses her power to stop time so she can train for a long time then when she's done she can rest up like its nothing." He finished

"Amazing." Sasori said, "Her power is becoming very useful to us." He added

"Not to mention her cooking."Zetsu mumbled

"Everyone is quite fond of her no?"Pain said entering the room, everyone nodded and some stayed quiet

"Konan is very protective of her and surprisingly has made her a stronger fighter." Pain said

"How?" Kakuzu asked

"Her power. Just like Kisame explained." Pain said

"Tobi doesn't believe it's just Pretty Keida's power." Tobi announced, everyone stared at him. "Tobi believe it's also her soul!" He added

* * *

"Fuck." Keida said running. She jumped over a boulder and onto a tree, she hid herself from view using the leaves on it's branches. Keida took a deep breathe, both Frau and Dao are actually ninjas! They managed to keep it a secret, Dao was very strong as well and really creepy, Keida stared at her wrist, it started to bruise. As soon as Dao took her around the corner he grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall, she didn't expect that to happen and she started to panic. She punched him and tried to reach for her bracelet but didn't have enough time to, Dao pulled at her hair and tried to get her but Keida gave him a round house kick to his face and that made him stumble for a bit but got back. Keida jumped and pushed herself off the wall and she landed on the roof, she took a deep breathe and gathered her charka to her hands, she made a ball and she condensed it to a small ball.

"I can't wait till you're on your knees begging for me like the rest of them. I bet Frau is having fun like I am." Dao said with confidence, Keida held her side

"Awww are you hurt? Come over here like a good little girl!" He yelled laughing,

"Fuck off!" Keida yelled, his happy demeanor gone and now his face stone and angry

"Watch your mouth you little bitch!" He yelled, he took out a knife and ran at such speed, Keida moved back and soon he came close to her

* * *

"Where is she?" Konan said panicked

"Ah!" She said as she fell back, she covered her face by the force of wind coming at her and she saw a bright blue light


	37. Chap 37  So Much Blood

"How did the mission-Keida are you hurt?" Pain asked shocked by her appearance,

"No sir. Just..covered. The mission was a success." Keida said, she stared at her hand, no longer clean but tainted with the blood of her first kill.

"I see. Go wash up. I'll speak with Konan about this." Pain said, Keida nodded and Konan stared at her scared. The door closed.

"What the hell happen?" Pain asked Konan, Konan choked on her words, she remember Keida's face when she showed up

* * *

"And I was-" Kisame stated but stopped, everyone remained quite and they all smelled something familiar. Blood. And lots of it. Itachi sat up straight hearing foot steps, everyone got up to walk down the hallway.

"Oh Jashin." Hidan said when he stood out the hallway and stared in shock

"Keida! Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked standing right in front of her, her once brown hair darken and muddled with dry blood, herclothes ripped and dirty but more importantly, she fully engulfed by blood.

"So much blood." She whispered but continued to move forward, once she got into her room and walked into her bathroom, she walked into her shower and turned on the shower, she peeled off her clothes and bit by bit she stared at the blood sliding down her body and her clothes ruined for ever. Keida leaned against the wall of the shower naked holding herself, she started to breathe heavily and then she started to cry.

"Oh god. There's so much blood. so much. I can smell it. I can taste it. It's on me. Get it off!" She screamed, she grabbed the cloth and rubbed it against her skin. She turned the water to heat, she felt the water burn her skin but she felt the blood slid down but she kept scrubbing her body till she was red, her skin turning a dark red by her scratching desperately trying to wipe off the blood and her panic only increased. She heard footsteps but frankly she didn't give a damn if anyone saw her naked all she cared about was getting everything off her body.

"Keida?" She couldn't even recognize the voice over her own crying, she felt a something covering her body and her body being lifted, she had her eyes shut and she felt herself being held tightly as if she was glass, she felt comfort but she couldn't shake what happen. She killed him. Not only killed him but obliterated him. She felt disgusted and ashamed of it.

"Sssshhhhh calm down." the voice said soothingly but she still couldn't figure out, she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She felt something soft rub against her, she assumed whoever was holding her was finishing her cleaning. She smelled the fresh smell of Cinnamon, her shampoo was being rubbed into her hair and she slowly calmed down.

"That's right, calm yourself." His voice was like velvet, Keida laid against her savior and she felt lips on her forehead. She felt herself at peace despite how horrible she felt, she was weak and tired, she felt herself being dried and a cold wind against her, she knew that she wasn't in the bathroom anymore, she felt something under her body, she guessed it was her bed.

"I'm wrapping this robe around you. Lift up your arms." The velvet voice said, Keida surrendered to his voice and did as he said. She felt the soft comfort of the robe around her and felt a hand on her face, she grabbed it and held it against her cheek. She allowed her tears to slide down her face, she sensed her bed get lighter, she held onto the hand.

"Don't leave me please." She whimpered, she felt a pair of arms surround her body, she let out a whimper and felt safe. "Stay with me forever." She whispered before passing out.

* * *

"When you said Keida had more charka than Kisame, un. I didn't know she could do that, yeah." Deidara said astonished by what Konan and Pain explained to them

"Keida was ready." Konan explained, "But what she wasn't ready for was how her attack would have killed him. Her face. Her expression.." Konan said, she closed her eyes trying to get that image out of her mind

"Disturbing." Sasori said, even he felt his mind wander in concern for the young girl. He narrowed his eyes and searched the room, why wasn't everyone here? Who was missing?

"How bad was it?" Kakuzu asked

"The villagers heard her scream..They all hid thinking he had killed or raped her.. But she was just..dead after she screamed. She wanted to kill him..not obliterate him." Konan said

"Dear god." Kisame said

"She is going to be more fragile than anything." Konan said, then she walked up to Kakuzu and made a paper sword and held it to his neck, all of this done in nanosecond shocking everyone

"If you fuck with her this time Kakuzu. I won't hesitate to kill you." Konan warned, "I know what you did last time." she muttered. Kakuzu bit his tongue and nodded, knowing this was a scary side of Konan that no one has ever seen before. Then she vanished along with Pain.

* * *

Keida opened her eyes but closed them back down, she felt her eyes sting, she figured it was all the crying from last night. She felt arms around her and she remembered that someone was with her last night and stayed with her now. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the lighting, she soon blinked and got her vision back, she followed the arm around her waist to the arm, to his should and his neck and soon his face. Keida blushed and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Surprise it was me?" He mumbled

"Hidan." Keida breathed out, he opened his eyes and stared at her. He saw her blushing face, her sad eyes but no matter how she felt, she look like an angel to him. He fought against the voice screaming in his head telling him not to do it, he titled her chin up and he kissed her. He kissed her softly, no pressure other than his lips on hers, Hidan fought every instinct in his body that told him to take her and make her scream but he knew better. He wanted this kiss to help her or get her mind of something, he was also being selfish. Keida blushed when he kissed her, but she felt comfortable, she and Hidan grew to become good friends so she understood what he was doing,at least she hope she was right. They both pulled away, Hidan staring into her eyes, Keida felt her eyes closing again, Hidan brought her body closer to him.

"Go back to sleep. Trust me you deserve it." Hidan said, before Keida closed her eyes, she lifted her head up and pecked his lips and laid her head against the crook of his neck.

"You're voice is like velvet. I love that." She whispered into his ear. Hidan blushed and went to ask more but saw that she was sound asleep.

"Velvet, huh?" He asked himself, he chuckled and held her closer.

* * *

"Now I know that sssshe issss powerful." Orochimaru said

"Yes and deadly. In her condition she won't be going on missions anytime soon." Kabuto concluded

"Yessss. But when she doesss. I'll have her in my handsssss." Orochimaru said darkly


	38. Chap 38 Feelings

"Hey Keida, un." Deidara said

"Hey Dei-Dei." Keida said sighing in peace, she dipped her feet in the river that leaked from the waterfall

"How you been, un? I feel like you detached yourself from all of us, un." Deidara said, Keida smiled softly up at him

"Yeah I know..I've been trying to coop and I'm good. Really. Just tired." Keida said smiling, Deidara smile but wasn't fully believing her story

"Wanna do something fun, hm?" Deidara asked with a huge grin, Keida tilted her head to the side confused

* * *

"So?" Sasori asked unsure to Kakuzu

"Well what do you think?" Kakuzu asked

"I suppose she's fine and if she isn't she's not going to let anyone know beside Konan."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Itachi said, "Even Konan doesn't know how she's feeling." he explained

"Where are those two anyways?" Sasori asked

"Have either of you seen Keida?" Konan said walking into the room

"We would have figure she was with you." Itachi said

"I hope she's alright." Konan said

* * *

"Oh my god! Ahhhhh! Deidara hold me!" Keida said screaming, she was in the air with Deidara on his eagle but was standing

"Come here you big baby, un." Deidara said holding her by her waist, she wrapped her arms around his waist and panicked

"How is this fun again?" Keida asked, Deidara laughed and looked down at her, Keida blushed, the sun hit him just right, his hair flowed in the wind, his smirk was fun but more over, she thought it was sexy. His eyes were bright and full of life and the oddest thing she thought of is whether he was a good kisser, his lips looked soft.

"You okay Keida, un?" Deidara asked, Keida snapped back to reality and he saw him looking at her concern, she smiled and nodded

"I'm fine. I'm getting use to it. I forgot to add charka to my feet at first is all." Keida said giggling. Deidara smiled and blushed, he held her a little longer before she broke away and walked over to the edge to look over. Deidara stared at her, her long brown hair flying behind her, the sun giving her an angelic glow and making her skin look flawless; her eyes were brilliant and her smile radiant, her cheek were blushing because of the cold air against her face but it made her look even more adorable. Deidara felt himself walking toward her, she looked at him and she seem to be talking about something but he could bring himself to focus on what, he stared at her lips and her eyes. He felt himself being drawn to her more and more, he felt himself leaning but stopped. Keida was in no way ready for more confusion especially now,she was starting to get back to normal, she doesn't need any more baggage so instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she seem surprise but held him back. He kissed her forehead and breathe in her scent. She smelled like a waterfall surrounded by fresh flowers, Deidara closed his eyes smile.

* * *

"A frog." Keida said as she held his hand as they laid down and stared at the sky, she giggled when his hands licked her, Deidara chuckled and apologize.

"It's okay." She said

"That one looked like a bunny, un." Deidara said pointing to a could with his free hand

"That one looks like a star." Keida said with her free hand,

"Keida." Deidara said, she looked at him and smiled

"Yeah?" Keida said

"What will you do if one of us dies, un?" Deidara asked, Keida stared at the sky before standing up and laying near him, she put her head on his chest, Deidara blushed not expecting her action.

"You won't die." Keida said smiling softly, "I won't let any of you die." Keida said softly

"Keida-" Deidara but Keida put her finger on Deidara's lip, he blushed red and he saw her blushing as well, she bent down to his ear and whispered something in his ear and his eyes widen.

* * *

"Do you think Keida-chan wants a boyfriend Konan-chan?" Tobi asked aloud, almost everyone was in the living room, Konan looked at Tobi and thought for a moment not realizing the tension that built in the room, everyone waited for her answer.

"To be honest Tobi. I'm not really sure. I suppose she seems like the marrying type but." Konan said

"But what?" Sasori said a little annoyed

"With her in the Akatsuki, I don't think that's possible." Konan said, everyone was slightly confused

"But you and Leader-sama?" Tobi asked

"We're in the Akatsuki Tobi but even we know we can't always be a couple, we're partners and that comes first." Konan revealed

"I'm not sure if Pain will allow Keida to be court." Konan said sadly

"So no one in the Akatsuki can date her is what your basically saying." Kakuzu said staring at her

"I wouldn't say that." Konan said defensive, "I would say it will be rough. She can't fall in love outside the Akatsuki. But if she does, it won't be her choice to make. It will be Pain's." Konan said staring at everyone, everyone wondered what would happen in Keida fell in love with them. Would Leader allow it? Or would he force them to stop for the good of the organization?

* * *

"Thank you Deidara. This was what I needed." Keida said walking with Deidara to the living room. It was night, they hung out the entire day

"No problem, un. Anything to get you to smile, un." Deidara said with a grin, Keida smiled, Deidara stopped at the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie, un?" Deidara asked

"I'm pretty tired. I'm just going to shower and sleep." Keida said, Deidara pouted and Keida giggled and laid her hand on his cheek. They didn't notice Sasori in the hallway, the lights were dim but they didn't see him, he narrowed his eyes and wonder what was happening.

"Maybe another time then, un?" Deidara said

"Yeah maybe. Thank you again Deidara. I feel so much better thanks to you." Keida said, Deidara's heart did back flips and he blushed madly, Keida stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He turned red as a tomato and was speechless.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Keida said walking away, Deidara lean against the door frame holding his cheek, face still red, Sasori narrowed his eyes at him and walked towards him.

"Someone had a good time." Sasori said, Deidara snapped awake and looked at him in shock

"Uh-huh? W-What, un?" Deidara asked

"We need to talk." Sasori said glaring at the young blonde


	39. Chap 39 Sad Questions

_Hola Readers! AkatsukiCrush here with an important announcement! I have create a Poll To determined Who Keida Takara from Life Renew (This story right here!) will end up being with or will have a romantic relationship! So far it seem she travels with each guy without having her act like a whore . But I can't keep doing that because 1.) It isn't fair. 2.) With her guy she will have an ending and might possibly have a Sequel! and 3.) I'm getting tired of trying to make this decision on my own! Help me loving readers! So take the poll please to help me! I hope you all love this chapter! Also Reviews would be lovely!_

_ ~***AkatsukiCrush** _

* * *

"Hey where's Keida and Hidan?" Konan asked

"I think they went for a walk." Itachi said before taking a sip of coffee

"Ever wonder what those two talk about, un?" Deidara asked

Everyone stayed quiet and ignored it, they would probably be doing something childish or fighting.

* * *

"Dare!" Hidan said with a devilish smirk

"Alright. I dare you to~" Keida said while she was thinking and she smiled quickly, "I dare you to bake me a cake for tomorrow." Keida said, Hidan just stared at her like 'Seriously? Wow.'

"Fine. Let's go so I can bake your cake and just give it to you tomorrow." Hidan muttered walking to the base

"I'm gonna go to the waterfall. I need to think about some stuff." Keida said smiling, Hidan stared at her and shook his head.

"Be back in half an hour or I'm dragging you ass back with your long pretty hair." Hidan said walking away. Keida smiled and walked through some old branches and got to the other side. A beautiful waterfall. Keida took off her t-shirt and shorts and was left in her bathing suit. She grinned and dived into the water, she felt the cold water hit her skin and she sighed in her head at the feeling. Refreshed. Like renewing her life every time she got in.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Hidan?" Itachi asked for once slightly shocked at Hidan, everyone dropped what they were doing and watched Hidan take out the necessary ingredients to make a Vanilla cake with fresh Strawberries and decorations. [**A/N: I think it's called a Strawberry Shortcake~ XD**]

"Making a fuckin' cake what the hell do you fuckin' think I'm doing!" Hidan yelled at him and glared at everyone

"Why, un?" Deidara asked taking a Strawberry and walking over to the stove

"Keida dared me to. I gotta make it for her and give it to her tomorrow." Hidan muttered knowing why she asked **HIM** to make it.

"Why?" Zetsu asked

"Cause it was a fuckin' dare! Plus she's been wanting cake for a while apparently." Hidan muttered

"What's tomorrow?" Sasori asked

"Wednesday. We all have missions expect Keida." Konan said staring in shock at what Hidan was doing

"Why doesn't Keida have a mission, Konan-chan?" Tobi asked

"Oh that reminds me, you don't have a mission Tobi. You and Keida will stay behind and watch the base." Konan said and left

"Yay~! Tobi will be here Keida-chan!" Tobi yelled, everyone seem to glare at him

"Shut up Tobi (un)!" Hidan and Deidara yelled both hitting him

"Keida is nicer to Tobi." Tobi said with tears down his eye hole, everyone sweat drop. Itachi walked out of the room and towards his room. He had this nagging feeling that he should remember something.

* * *

"That was a lovely swim." Keida said walking towards the base

"Hello Keida." Pain said

"Hello Leader-sama." Keida said, Pain continued to walk but then stop

"I forgot to tell you, you have no missions tomorrow. You will be guarding the base while everyone is away along with Tobi." He said, Keida bit her lip but nodded

"Yes, sir." Keida said

"Very well. Have a nice day." Pain said, he walked away leaving a slightly sad Keida on her way to her room

* * *

"Keida-chan?" Tobi asked, he turn the door to her room open and saw her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Is Keida-chan alright?" Tobi asked, no answer. He closed the door and locked it, her eye's were open but she wasn't responding. He moved closer to her and saw her eyes pure silver and her iris was a crystal like blue that seem to swirl, she was still and she looked like glass, ready to break. She was wearing a black dress, it was lace, it had a sweetheart neck line and it had off the shoulder straps. It flowed down to her knees but was longer in the back and it came down to the back of her ankles, she wore black ballet slippers, her hair was spread around her and curled a bit and her lips were softly moving as if she was talking to someone no one could see. Madara took over Tobi and stared at the girl, she was so strange, almost spiritual.

"How strange." Madara said, his voice deep, it seem to make Keida twitch a bit but she remain still

"I can't feel anything Father." Keida said softly, Madara lifted his eyebrow in curiosity, he moved towards her making sure to stay silent

"Father. How can I help them without losing myself?" she asked again

"Help who?" Madara whispered

"What if I..." Keida stopped

"If you what?" He asked

"If I fall in love?" Keida finished

"In love?" Madara asked, he didn't know why but his cheeks flushed in embarrassment that she was revealing a side to him and she didn't even know it.

"What happens if I die here?" Keida asked, this time her tears slide down her face, Madara stared at the girl confuse onto why she would ask that

"Would they really care?" She asked

"Would they mourn?" She asked again with a quivering voice

"Would I be missed?" She asked nearly crying out but she seem to calm down as if someone was comforting her

"Keida, why would ask any of that?" Madara asked as she sat on her bed and wiped away her tears, she leaned into his hand and Madara allowed her too, he caressed her cheek and smiled to himself. He noticed her eye's going back to her normal color, he removed himself from her and her room before she realize anything. He appeared as Tobi outside her door knocking.

"Yes? Come in!" She said a tad shaken, Tobi entered the room and stared at her

"Keida-chan looks very pretty today!" Tobi said, Keida smiled and thanked him

"Tobi and Keida get to be alone together tomorrow!" He said excited, Keida laughed but she still felt confuse whether or not she should tell them about tomorrow. She shrugged it. She asked Hidan for a cake, that was good enough, she chuckled when remember Hidan baking a cake and Tobi looked at her confused and she just laughed harder.


	40. Chap 40 Keida's birthday

Keida woke up and saw something on her face, she saw it was an paper butterfly, Keida sat up straight and it landed on her hands and opened itself revealing a note.

_'Morning Keida. I hope you enjoy your day alone. Turns out Tobi had a mission at the last minute, so you are to watch the base. Itachi should be the first to come tomorrow but I'm not sure when everyone else, including myself are returning. Stay safe and know that we are only a thought away~' Konan_

The butterfly slowly turned into a rose, Keida smiled softly and put it on her bed rest. She got up and stared in the mirror and tried to smile but she fail and sighed, she went to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Keida smiled and took out white shorts, she took a male's long sleeve white shirt and long white stockings that stopped above her knees and she went by and thought maybe she would indulge in a little robbery. She slipped into Hidan's room and saw an old pendant lying on the ground, she picked it up, then she went into Kakuzu's room and grabbed a piece of Kakuzu's string off his desk, she figured it's used to sew up his arms and stitches. She made a bracelet with Hidan's pendant using Kakuzu's string. She walked into Sasori's room and saw a red tie, she took it and tied it around her neck and she wander into Deidara's room, she peeked in and saw his pack where he keeps his clay, she smirked and took it, she wrapped it around her waist and skipped right out and into's Kisame's room, she she smiled when she saw a pair of his black pants on his bed, she grabbed it and put it on but fell as soon as she took a step. She laughed and then glared at the pants, she rolled them up to where they fit her as pants and then she used Deidara's pack as a belt and tighten it to fit her, she smiled in the mirror. She walked out of his room and then into Itachi's, she paused before she walked into wondering if she would die if she went in. She laugh and thought she might as well! She walked in and saw how tidy it was she then grinned at her object, a long sleeve black shirt, it had a swirl design on the left side and raven on the back, Keida laughed and took off her white shirt revealing her lacy red bra and she put it on, she buttoned it up but had her bra showing, she looked in the mirror and kissed her hand, she looked sexy! She laughed and ran into Konan's room and grabbed her make up case and did the smokey eyes, she felt alluring. She went into Zetsu's room and looked around, she pouted because she couldn't find anything but she then saw a hat, it was one you would see in those old time movies, a fedora she thought! It was dark gray and had a black feather on the side and a white sash around the middle of the hat. She put it on and smiled, she headed over to Tobi's room and saw on his desk a pair of sun glasses, she took them and put them on. She bet she looked like a hot mess walking around in all the guy's stuff, she wouldn't dare attempt to wear any of Pain's valuable but she laughed because she was pretty sure Konan would have them. Keida walked into the kitchen and make herself a good breakfast, a bacon omelette with a side of toast and jam, she had apple juice and milk next to them and then a small bowl of fruit and a small stack of pancakes, Keida smiled and took her fork and dig in.

* * *

"Something feels wrong." Konan said to Pain

"What?" He asked

"Like I'm forgetting something." Konan said

"We have everything for our mission." He said

"No. Something else. I don't know what though." Konan said frowning, Pain glanced at her in worry. He felt the same way.

* * *

"It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to! Cry if I want to! Cry if I want to!" Keida singed with the sound system blasted up, she was laughing and being happy but she knew she was sad that she didn't tell anyone her birthday. She haven't had a birthday since her brother died so she just either forgot her own birth or just didn't celebrate it but she was having fun right now. Even if she was alone.

* * *

"Itachi what's wrong?" Kisame asked as they were sprinting through the trees

"Nothing Kisame." Itachi said. But something inside kept nagging at him. Kisame felt something tug at his hair, he turned around and saw nothing, he frown and continued to jump.

* * *

"Oh! I know what to do!" Keida announced, she made a single hand sign and felt herself split, she open her eyes and saw about five figures of herself. Though she smiled and began to mold two of the clones into someone else. She concentrated hard and focus her charka into the form and person she wanted. She opened her eyes and shinning blue eyes stared back at her with long blonde hair down and he was in a simple black shirt and white pants with matching shoes. She smiled.

"Ohayo Keida-chan, un." Her Deidara clone said

"Ohayo Dei." She said smiling, she walked over to it/him and hugged him and she then turn to her right and saw her tall blue haired shark.

"Ohayo Kisa." Keida said

"Ohayo Love." Kisame clone replied smiling and held her, Keida pulled away and turned to the other three.

"Now to focus." She said smiling.

* * *

"Are you alright brat?" Sasori asked, Deidara sudden felt like someone tugged on his hair

"Yeah, un." Deidara said rubbing his head, Sasori stared at him strangely

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan yelled

"What!" Kakuzu yelled back annoyed

"You pulled my hair you dick!" Hidan accused

"How when I'm walking ahead of you!" He countered but Hidan remained silent, he rubbed his head

"That fuckin' hurt.." He mumbled rubbing it

* * *

"Wow. I got Dei, Kisa, Hidan and two failed clones. Itachi and Konan will be harder to clone I guess." Keida mumbled

"My my. You've been busy." A voice said, Keida activated her watch and pulled at her kunai hiding against her thigh on a granter she bought.

"Damn you Father!" Keida screamed holding her heart, she looked up to see Father Time in grey slacks and a matching white shirt and shoes.

"Hey now. And I brought you a birthday present!" He tried to kiss up, Keida pouted but stared at the small box in his hands.

"Why did you get me something?" Keida asked staring at the box

"I would have thought you would have appreciated it!" He mocked being hurt

"I do! I'm just not use to it.." She started, Father Time placed the gift on her hands and led her to a seat and watched her

"Well. Open it!" He smiled, Keida looked at him and then smiled, she began to take the bow apart and open the wrapping, she open the box and gasp.

* * *

"Did Tobi leave the stove on?" Tobi asked Zetsu, Zetsu froze to glare at him

"**You better not. **Plus if you did, no doubt Keida would have turned it off." Zetsu said

"Tobi knows he's forgetting something.." Tobi pouted

* * *

"It's beautiful." Keida smiled, she picked up the gorgeous bow and arrow, it was silver and had sapphires engraved into it, it looked like they were rivers flowing through out the bow, it was heavy but that was good for Keida, she saw that there was only three bows. The arrow heads were different colors, the first was pure sapphire with the rest of the staff silver, the next was a red ruby that covered the head and the rest silver and the last was one that changed colors, the colors ranged from bright violet's to dark amber's and calm indigo's.

"I always thought arrows needed more than just three?" Keida finally spoke, Father smiled

"These are special, whenever you need to practice you just think of more arrows and they'll come, it's just that these three have a specific use." He explained, he picked up the one with the sapphire. "This arrow is specific to our clan's power. Your power, it helps control time from a distances whether you shoot it or if your friends take it and need it, this arrow can actually be taken apart. I'll be teaching you how to use this next week." He said, Keida glance at the arrow in pure awe, something that can throw her power father and that could help her teammates, what a blessing.

"The ruby one is dangerous only in your hands." Father said holding it tightly, "NO ONE can use this but you even if you're in the same clan, no one. This arrow will never miss and this will kill your target no matter how far he or she is, all you need if a picture of them and focus. This is a very special assassination arrow, use this only when the risk of others are too much. This shouldn't be used often. It takes a more than half of your charka from you if you use it twice a week. Once every now is fine but don't go getting lazy and just shooting this." He said seriously, Keida smiled and nodded.

"Understood. What's the last arrow mean?" Keida asked

"This is what I like to call a wild card." He said chuckling, Keida tilted her head confused

"Why would you call it that?" She asked, Father smiled

"This one is solely based on your mood. Or more importantly what's in your heart. This arrow will carry out whatever plan is in your heart, if there was a friend you must kill but your heart wouldn't it would miss or it would create a diversion. There are different possibilities. This can also help you when you have no other weapon, time will show you how well this can help you but this is something that can be stolen but the other members. This can also be used a lie detector when you have no idea if the truth is real or fake along. This arrow can also guide you to where the arrow itself wants you to go,where your heart wants to be or go or where you need and must go to." He said

"Amazing." Keida breathe out

"If you just need arrows to fire and fight with again, all you need to do is think and they will come and continue to come, this response to your charka and your life force, so treat this well and he will never let you down." He said.

"He?" Keida asked confused

"Guys call they things she's, I thought you would call it a he." He said shrugging, Keida laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. This is amazing and beautiful." Keida said nearly crying,

"Don't forget, you are a person in this world my Daughter. You don't have to hide, you have people here who want to help you if you let them. Happy birthday Ayame Kai and goodbye as well and happy birthday my Dear Keida Takara. I love you my Daughter, it's good to have you home." He said with one single tear sliding down his cheek while Keida cried with a smile on her face.


End file.
